


Nightmare

by RandomRangerWhite



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Announcer voice: But it was all a dream, BDSM, Basically Catradora shares a wet dream, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Choking, Drug use but it just catnip so like chill, F/F, More specific tag warnings in each chapter, Oops this fic is a smutty mistake, Or more like Top Dom She-ra tbh, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, This is just smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), Voyeurism, also some sad because it be like that sometimes, i guess kinda infected feral She-Ra?, idk how to tag, other characters show up too - Freeform, threesome sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: It's just a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in like forever. But wanted to at least throw something out before S3.  
> So might be a bit rusty?  
> So like...enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set after Season 2 Episode 5
> 
> TW: Sexual content, bondage, non-consensual fingering, some dirty talking.

A nightmare.

That what this was. That what this had to be. Just a nightmare.

Catra bared her fangs, hissing and cursing as she tried her best to rip free from the vines that suspended her in the air. Her claws doing all it can to try ripping and tearing at the thick vines that held her limbs tightly.

Catra couldn't even really remember how she got here. She was in the Whispering Woods and somehow the Floral princess must have gotten the drop on her or something. How could Catra be so careless? Another curse and a spitting hiss as she continue trying to free herself, but to no avail. The vines were just too strong and sturdy.

A sound of crunching leaves causing Catra to snap her head back up. Blue and yellow eyes wide and just small slits, her heart thudding hard and fast. She let out a growl in hopes to scare away whatever being that just happen to be wandering also in the Whispering Woods. Catra was definitely in no condition to even defend herself from whoever her assailant was.

A bright light causing Catra to wince back, clenching her eyes shut. There was only one stupid princess who can light up the place so annoyingly bright, and having that said princess see Catra in this sort of state would by far be the absolute worst, but Catra decided to brave through this with as much dignity she could muster while being suspended in the air with the vines stretching and pulling her limbs, leaving her motionless and trapped.

"Hey, Adora." Catra purred as she opened her eyes, still wincing as the light finally dying down. There was no reply, only She-ra walking towards the binded Magicat, her heavy footsteps crunching the dead leaves on the ground, there was something off about her. Catra felt a shiver down her spine and she looked into She-ra's eyes. They weren't the steely blue eyes that Catra was used to.

They were blood red.

Catra felt her blood running cold at that.

A ferocious grin, almost beastly on the Princess of Power as she approached the trapped feline and she gripped Catra's face, turning it from side to side as if inspecting the values of some goods. Another hand raking through her wild mane of hair. A curious humming rumble escaping She-ra's throat.

"Ado..ra..." Catra gasped, gritting her teeth at being treated like some sort of property.

This wasn't her Adora.

"Let go of me!" She shook her head, snapping at the hands. Her fangs catching and breaking the skin off of She-ra's hand. She-ra said nothing as she let the blood dripped down, rubbing the blood between her fingers. A twisted grin on her face as her clean non-bloodied hand once again gripped Catra's face, tighter this time, her strength making it hard for Catra to even turn her head.

"S-stop..." Catra barely choked out before feeling those bloodied fingers invade her mouth. She wanted to bite down. Bite those two fingers off. Kick and scream for this princess to leave her alone. But the vines kept her limbs tight and those strong hand keeping her mouth pried open as She-ra's fingers continued exploring Catra's mouth. The princess' blood coating her tongue.

"Such a naughty kitty." She-ra finally spoke darkly, growling as Catra tried again to bite down on the fingers in her mouth. Releasing her grip on Catra's face and slipping her fingers out, now covered in Catra's saliva mixed with her own blood. Without a moment hesitation the princess slipped her own fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking off the remainder of the blood and saliva. Catra eyes widened at the display, a soft whimper coming out of her panting mouth. She quickly averted her eyes, face burning with shame, her arms once again uselessly tugging at those vines. Her breath coming in short panicked bursts, a strange feeling settling deep in her stomach. Once again she felt those hands on her, her whole body completely going tense. She-ra's hands continue to wander downwards to her ripped leggings, gripping the leggings by one of the torn holes.

_**RIIIIIIIPPPPP.**_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Catra shrieked as she tried her best to kick. To thrash. To fight off what was happening, but to no avail as all she could do was thrust her hips slightly away from the princess. She-ra ignored the hissing and cursing from her captive as she continue ripping and tearing until what was left of Catra's leggings were now just nothing but torn up cloths on the ground. Catra now bare from the bottom, her legs still spread slightly from the vines, giving She-ra a very lovely view of her lower lips, looking incredibly inviting to her. Catra's face completely red with shame and anger at being stripped and humiliated by this...this princess. The Magicat trembled as she shut her eyes, wanting to will herself that this wasn't happening. Her limbs once again pulling and trying to slip free from the vines.

This was just a nightmare.

She felt those hands wander around her body, caressing and touching. Her muscles going completely tense and rigid as she felt those hands wander lower, caressing at her thighs. A hand slipping behind and stroking at the fur at the base of her tail, causing Catra to completely jolt up at that, her face flushed and panting hard, trying her best not to melt completely as She-ra continued stroking her. The hand stopped their stroking to reach even lower grabbing a palm full of Catra's ass before giving her a hard spank causing Catra to yelp in surprise, feeling angry at how surprisingly good that felt.

Catra gasped and whimpered as she felt those fingers, this time rubbing at her lower lips. She buried her face into her shoulder, keeping her eyes clenched shut as she let out a soft mewling whimper. She could hear She-ra chuckle as those fingers continued rubbing at her wet lower lips, her juice dribbling down and coating She-ra's fingers.

Soon enough after a few moment, a thick slick finger slipping inside of her and Catra let out a stuttering breath. Her eyes snapping open, wide and panicked, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head wildly as she tried thrashing as best as she could. Her hips moving forward and a jolt going up Catra's spine, a gasp escaping her lips as She-ra's finger grazed that sweet spot. Of course, She-ra seemed to notice and that finger continuously began thrusting in and out, grazing at that spot at every thrust as if that spot was now committed to memory, her other hand gripping the other girl's thigh to keep her hips from moving in place. Catra's muscles trembled, begging and screaming for her to relent and just give in to the pleasure. A pathetic whimpering whine escaping Catra's throat and she hated how small she felt at this moment.

"Huh. Looks like you're really enjoying that, my horny little kitten." She-ra chuckled darkly, listening to the sounds of Catra's whimpering moans and mews mixed in with the wet sounds of her finger thrusting in and out. Another finger slipping in and stretching Catra even more, her walls clenching tightly around those thick fingers—eyes glazing over, mouth open wide as more little cute whimpering moans spilled out. Catra hating how those red eyes were on her, watching as she was slowly losing control of herself.

Catra shuddered as she felt those fingers finally pull out. Hating how she was left hanging, moaning weakly, as her walls clenched around nothing. Hating how her body stuttered and trembled, hips slightly twitching and thrusting in search of those fingers. Hating how her breath came out quick, ragged, and panicked, her hair plastered to her face—sticky and wet with sweat, tears, and just a little bit of She-ra's blood.

"Look at you. So dirty and wet..." She-ra laughed as she took those recently intruding fingers into Catra's mouth once again. Catra weakly gagging around those fingers, her own taste now mixing in with the copper taste of She-ra's blood in her mouth. "Maybe I should keep you like this. Tied up for the other Princesses to use? Would you enjoy that, kitten?" She-ra spoke as she continue letting Catra gag around those fingers. "Just a little pet kitty for all of us to play and fuck with?" She-ra leaning close to, nuzzling the top of Catra's head, kissing and nipping at the twitching, trembling furry ear.

"Nngk, mff!" Catra gasping and trying her best to shake her head away from She-ra. Just the idea of having even another princess touching her made her sick to her stomach.

Once again those fingers pulled out of her mouth, only to go back down and intrude her lower lips. Not even hesistating for a moment, She-ra once again slipped her slicked fingers into Catra, the girl's walls clenching and squeezing the intruding fingers tightly the moment of their reentry. She-ra's own lips crashing down on Catra's panting lips, pulling her in for a bruising kiss that left Catra panting and out of breath. Her walls clenching around those fingers that kept accurately rubbing at that incredibly sweet spot and Catra couldn't even help control the purring mewls that escapes her throat, muffled against She-ra's lips. She clenched her eyes shut, pulling away from the kiss and lurching forward as best as she could. Her head resting on She-ra's shoulder, body trembling and small sobs wracking her body. Barely noticing the begging pleas slipping out of her mouth.

Catra's vision was blurred from the tears as she tried to focus on anything. Anything else that wasn't She-ra fingering and taunting her while there was nothing she could do. Anything else besides how her body was slowly reacting to the pleasure of it all. Anything else besides the fact that she was being used once again.

"Catra..." her brain numbly registering her name being called out, over the sound of her whimpers and cries. She was scared. Really scared. So scared.

"...Catra..." Her eyes blinked open, tears still blurring her vision. Instead of those cruel red eyes. It was those steely blue eyes, also stricken with tears.

"Catra. It's me. It's just me. It's just Adora."

It wasn't She-ra anymore that stood in front of her, mercilessly playing with her. Taunting her.

It was Adora, gently cupping her cheek with her free hand and kissing away the tears. "It's okay. I got you." It was just Adora whispering gently as her finger curved inside of Catra, her thumb pressing against the hard little nub and swirling. "I'm here..." Another kiss pressing to her tear-stained cheek.

"Ah...ah...Ahdora..." Catra felt something about to burst inside her and...

..And...

...

......

Blue and yellow mismatched eyes opened in surprise and Catra bolted up, her hair and skin sticky from sweat. Her ears and tail swishing about as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked down at her bed, face turning red with embarrassment and shame as she saw the large dark wet spot on her bed where she was laying, her scent filling the room reminding her of the nightmare she just had. She placed her head in her palms as she let out a groan.

Being trapped and used like this by someone you trusted. Luckily it was all just a nightmare.

Far away in Brightmoon castle.

Blue eyes snapped opened as Adora bolted from her bed. Her face red and sweaty, she brought her hands up to inspect them. Her palms were just as sweaty. "A nightmare." Adora whispered to herself, her face burning with shame and guilt, realizing the wet spot where she slept. She look over at the foot of her bed, her heart sinking just a little at the empty space, reminding her of the nightmare she just had. She placed her palms on the empty space letting out a soft sob.

Being out of control and hurting the person you love. Luckily it was all just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and nightmares can sometimes have a continuation.  
> Maybe.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra getting fucked over physically and mentally. It's all just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just a warm-up, fam.
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, handcuffs, choking, non-consensual fingering

It been a few nights since then. Those dreams—or nightmares more accurately, continued on. Always ending the same way with Catra waking up in cold sweat and a large damp spot in her bed, which she kept trying to assure herself it was just the sweat and nothing else.

It doesn't mean anything, Catra tells herself. She simply just been having some nightmares of herself repeatedly getting fucked by her ex-best friend turned princess. Her face flushing as she tried shaking her head from the memories of the nightmares, a deep seated feeling of arousal settling in her lower region.

She always had nightmares before. Nightmares full of shadows. Nightmares full of princesses. Nightmares of voices telling her she was nothing. She never had nightmares that felt so real though. A shiver going down Catra's spine, her tail poofing up slightly at the memories.

Before she had Adora get her through these nightmares. But now...Adora was the main source of her nightmares.

 _'Of course.'_ Her mind always going back to Adora. Always Adora. And of course their latest battle ended up incredibly awkward on both side.

* * *

"C-catra!" Catra felt every part of her stiffen—every fiber of her being not wanting to face her adversary at the moment. Just wanting to get back to steamrolling this supposed rebel base.

Catra gritted her teeth, her face contorting in several different emotions ranging from despair, annoyance, anger, disgust, absolute grief before settling back to her normal cool mask of indifference, finally turning to face the Warrior Princess.

"H-heyy, Adora." Catra hoped she didn't sound strange or anything. She tried keeping the usual purr in her tone, but faltered as she saw She-ra's expression looking back at her with...a flustered expression?

Mismatched eyes blinked at this. What was with that reaction? That flushed expression? Those eyes that couldn't even hold her own gaze like they usually do for more than a second?

Catra felt her face grow hot suddenly. Her heart beating faster and faster. Adora always knew when Catra had nightmares before when they were younger.

Did She-ra somehow knew about Catra having nightmares? Or what the nightmares even entailed? What She...Adora...thought?

Catra's palms felt extremely sweaty. Knees weak. Eyes completely wide. The sound of her heart thudding against her flattened ears. Her breath coming in short pants and she suddenly did not want to be around anymore. So she did the only thing she could at the moment.

She turned tail and ran off the battlefield. Adora's eyes widening at this, her eyes following after the fleeing Magicat "Catra! Wait!"

What was with that expression? What was with that reaction? Why did Catra suddenly run away? There was something wrong.

Adora felt her blood run cold. What if somehow Catra found out about the disgusting dreams she apparently been having? Those dreams where she lost control as She-ra and...she shook her head not wanting to think back of how real that dream was. How real it felt having Catra there. How real it felt hurting Catra. How she couldn't control herself at all.

Did Catra somehow found out? Was she completely disgusted with her? Adora did the only thing she could at the moment.  
She ran after Catra. "Catra!"

Glimmer teleported to her best friend after watching She-ra run after the Horde soldier leaving the two Rebellion fighters on the battlefield full of bots. "Hey, Bow."

"What's up, Glimmer?" Bow shot another bot with his trick arrow as Glimmer teleported them both to a safe distance.

"Don't you think this always happens when Catra shows up?" Glimmer asks dryly.

Bow rolls his eyes knowing what Glimmer was getting at, taking aim at another bot. "I mean..."

"Catra's smart. Catra'll single me out!" Both of them bursting out laughing at Glimmer's impression. The horde slowly being pushed back.

* * *

"Hey, Boss. You alright? Looking a little flushed there?" Scorpia, of course, getting way too into Catra's face.

"No. We lost that last one. So of course, I'm not alright!" Catra snapped back angrily, hoping the other Force Captain would drop it and not delve any further how that last mission was botched up so badly.

"But Catra. You seemed not alright before the mission happened though." Entrapta noted, circling around Catra, as if observing the feline. "You did your usual pulling away She-ra from the battle," Catra grabbed Entrapta by her walking hair, pulling the princess to a stumbling stop. "But she came back incredibly soon afterwards, with you no where in sight." Entrapta continues as she regain her balance, her hair poking at Catra.

"Did she hurt you?!" Scorpia cried pinching the air angrily. "When I get my pincers on her!"

"Calm down! Nothing happened!" Catra batted away the prodding hair. Nothing indeed. Catra simply just ran away like she always did when she was scared. They didn't need to know about that part though.

She knew she would have to deal with reporting this failure to Hordak too. Catra sighed, rubbing her eyes. The dark circles showing more prominently.

"You're starting to look more like a raccoon than a cat, Catra." Entrapta, of course has to point out.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll change my name to Coonra or something." Catra quips back tiredly.

"A beautiful wildcat or a mysterious trashpanda. I'll follow you either way!" Scorpia pats Catra on the back with a gleaming smile that was honestly way too bright and hopeful for Catra's tired eyes.

"Just leave the reports to us and rest, alright Boss?"

"Yes, Catra. I can help soften the blow by noting out some of the positives success within the failure of this experiment!" Entrapta grinned as her hair started walking up the walls and into the vents with her already noting a report log into her recorder.

"Just leave it to us! Your Super Pal Duo!" Scorpia running under the vent and calling after Entrapta to come back...because well...obviously...Scorpia couldn't fit in the vents and follow after.

"Thanks..." Catra wasn't even sure if she be able to sleep at all. But she appreciated the fact that the report was one thing off her shoulders.

"Oh, also if you like I can like get you candles? Or some other relaxation stuff? Since you seem stressed and..." Scorpia babbled on. Catra wanted to roll her eyes and scoff at the other Force Captain.

But she had to admit it wasn't that bad of an idea and was actually quite sweet. Catra let out a long dramatic huff. "I guess. If you have candles or whatever to help me relax, I'll take it."

"Oh, alright! Yea! I also think Entrapta might have something so we'll bring it by in a bit!" Scorpia beaming like a literal ray of sunshine. Catra squinting back before tiredly slugging back through the long dreary hallway to her room.

Finally making it back to her room. She stared at the bed long and hard. Her mind and body screaming at her to just give in and rest.

She licked her dry lips, eyes drooping tiredly. She fell against the bed. Her hands lazily kneading the blue blanket into a nest. The scent calming her into a momentary lull.

....

Catra opened her eyes wide, the room spinning around strangely with patterns she couldn't percieve or distinguish.

Suddenly she fell.

She crashed into water.

The water crashing over her head, pushing and pulling her roughly around—Catra was reminded of the Mermaid princess who almost drowned her several times. She tried to swim upwards gasping, surprised that she was still able to breathe under the water, although unable to do much as the water forcibly push and pull her about.

The waters finally ended with her being thrown back on solid land. Her clothes felt strange, wet and sticky. Which was strange since it was simply water, right? Her limbs felt tired. Muscles sore and aching, it really did felt like she been swimming for her life though.

"Looks like the cat finally dragged itself in." A dark familar chuckle echoed in Catra's ears and her eyes snapped open. Suddenly she was at the Horde's bunk, her old bed in front of her, and on her bed was She-ra with those red menacing eyes. Sitting on it like she owned the bed. Owned the place.

"What are you doing here?" Catra growls as she tries to get up, but She-ra already grab her by the arms, yanking her up on the Princess' lap.

"You keep running away from me." She-ra almost sounded sad as she nuzzled her face into Catra's hair, her hands keeping the girl on her lap in a somehow tight grip.

Catra wiggled, her brows narrowing in annoyance and anger as she struggle in She-ra's hold. Her face flushing as she feels her wet skin rub against She-ra's leg, that strange heat rising.

She hated how strong She-ra was. How she couldn't get out what should normally be an easy situation. How she was easily held down on She-ra's lap with one hand and the other hand going through her hair, scratching at that spot behind her ear that she wished Adora knew about.

"Well not like I'm your pet." Catra grumbles trying to hide her purrs with annoyed growls. Her claws trying to slash at the other's arms. She-ra let out a frustrated noise, almost sounding borderline annoyed. Good. Something Catra could at least feel proud of.

Those large hand gripping at her wrists— encasing them easily within one palm before being held down to her lap, making it difficult for Catra to flex her claws and continue to struggle.

She felt lips pressing against her bare shoulder. Her eyes widening, bare shoulders? When did her top-

Those lips pressing against her shoulder turn upwards into a grin and she really wanted to clock the hell out of this princess.

The room shifted again. Spinning and spinning.

She felt She-ra's grip tighten around her and suddenly she was sprawled out on the bed, her limbs handcuffed with the horde's cuffs connecting to the bed poles. Of course somehow her leggings were gone, leaving Catra wet, bare, and spread on the bed.

Catra tugged uselessly at those chains growling and hissing at being tied down again.

She-ra looming over her, those red piercing eyes staring down at Catra. Her hands reaching over, one yanking Catra's ear forward—causing Catra to yelp in pain—and another around her throat.

Eyes widen with panic as both hands tighten their grip just a fraction. Catra going completely still, shrinking back as she could into the bed.

Those fingers gripping her ear started massaging and scratching once again, soothing the pain, but not Catra's thudding heart and swirling, frightened emotions.

"The poor pussycat is so wet." She-ra states simply, almost with pity. Catra's eyes narrowed, wishing she could claw those red eyes out. Her arms tensing and pulling at the cuffs.

"Of course, I'm wet. I was in the water earli-" Catra trailed off as she felt those strong callused fingers moved from her ear and now pressing up against her pussy, spreading the lips and teasing the soaked entrance with soft circling rubs. Her body tensing up as she try to fight off the tingling pleasure now spreading throughout her body, swirling hot and darkly deep inside her.

"H-hey..." Her breath coming in quick pants, toes curling and claws digging into the sheets. Those red eyes watching her reactions. Every little twitch and squirms. Her little gasping breathing picking up each time the hand around her throat tighten just a bit before letting go.

Everytime that finger teasing at her entrance move upwards, grazing her clit, Catra felt her mind short circuiting. Her hips trusting upwards, a mewling moan ripping out from her throat, mentally cursing at how low she has fallen so quickly. Her breath coming out short and fast. Heart feeling like it was going to burst right out of her chest.

She-ra continued teasing almost as if content with torturing the bounded feline into such a state of arousal with this for as long as possible. Her finger circling Catra's entrance, wetness dripping and spreading. Teasing at her folds, her middle finger occasionally dipping in, only to teasingly dip back out to spread her wetness around the entrance once again.

"What do you want, little kitten?" Occasionally that hand around her throat tightening, cutting off the air in her lungs. Catra felt her mind slipping, barely hearing She-ra's voice. Her hips thrusting and twitching, silently hating how she wish for those fingers to just slip in. Her teary eyes glance to the side and she saw the fuzzy outline doodles on the side of the bed of her and Adora. None of Catra's claw marks in sight.

"Adora..." she whimpered, hating how her mind instantly went back towards Adora. She clenched her tears-filled eyes shut—her mouth hanging open, begging and mewling Adora's name. "Adora...Adora....Adora..."

As if she finally chanted the magic words, she was rewarded with a finger slipping through her slick folds. Catra gasps, feeling her eyes rolling back, her hips thrusting forward, tail lashing back and forth.

Walls clenching tightly around the now sweet intruding finger. A thumb pressing and flicking at her clit. Catra's eyes snapping forward to Adora's face, blue eyes intently watching her with so much affection Catra almost couldn't take it. The hand on her throat now on her cheek.

She yowled, her claws clenching into fists as she wanted nothing more than to dig her claws deep into Adora's back and pull her into a kiss and never let go.

As if reading her mind, Adora lean forward, placing sweet kisses against Catra's panting lips. Catra melting into the bed with a purr. She could feel it. The feeling in her stomach bubbling, boiling.

Catra purred when she felt those finger slip deep into her and a gasping stuttering moan when it slid out, blunt nail scraping at her walls. Thumb pressing and swirling around her harden numb, driving her absolutely crazy with pleasure.

The finger slipping out with a wet pop leaving Catra wiggling her hips after, a whiny little mewling that she couldn't even bother to feel any shame through the arousal that blanketed her mind.

Adora slipped the slick finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Her blue eyes seemingly sparkling. "Wow..." Almost as if proud about reducing Catra into such a state.

She gazed back down at Catra with so much love. So much awe. So much affection. Catra breath coming out in short pants and she turn her head to the side to avoid Adora's gaze. The attention was almost too much. Her eyes staring back at the drawing, now looking fuzzier than it should be.

From the corner of her eye, she watch as Adora slowly lowers herself down Catra's body, peppering a trail of kisses that felt like fire on Catra's skin. Catra tilted her head a little to get a better look out of curiosity.

Adora was laying on her chest peering up at her with a dumb smirk that Catra wanted to wipe. Either with her fist or her lips.

"Dumbass."

Adora only laugh at the scowl and half-hearted insult that was directed at her and she placed a tentative hand on Catra's right breast, she looked back into Catra's eyes as if asking for permission.

 _'Not like she asked for permission before then.'_ The bitter thought almost being spatted out, but was instantly squashed down. Catra instead opted with rolling her eyes before grinding her hips upwards with a huff and a sigh as she felt her sopping pussy grind against Adora's abdomen. Those blue eyes seem to widen and darken, a small gasp escaping Adora's lips.

"What do you want, Catra?" Adora groans, pushing Catra back down, stopping the other girl from continuously humping into her stomach. The way Adora rasped out, her tone dark with want, wanting to know exactly what Catra wanted. What she needed. Catra's nerves was sent to a frenzy.

"Adora..." Catra gritted her teeth, trying her best to bite back that moan. Bite back just begging Adora to just fuck her hard.

Those fingers gently rubbing and pinching her nipple and oh Etheria... "Mmmrrrrmm..." Catra couldn't help the purr rumbling loud and deep. The heat twisting and churning pleasantly in her gut. The only thing Catra wanted was for this to never end.

"Catra...?" Those fingers dancing downwards, Adora taking a stiff nipple into her mouth—laving it over repeatedly with her tongue. "What do you want?" The question was more gentle.

"Ah..Ahdora..." What she wanted. What she needed. It was Adora. It was always Adora.

Those fingers, pressing at her clit. Teeth, grazing at her nipple. She could feel it. The burning heat bubbling to it's boiling point.

_**"Catra."** _

Suddenly the heat was gone. All Catra felt was cold. Adora was no longer there.

Then she fell into the dark.

 _ **"Catra."**_ slithering fake honey coated voice that caused Catra to completely tense up, her body rigid, heart almost completely stopping then and there. _**"You disgusting little animal. What do YOU think you were doing to Adora?!"**_ Those harsh words cutting her down as if she was nothing.

She was in a cage made with black shadowy tendrils, Shadow Weaver's voice echoing mockingly all around her. ** _"How dare you drag her down to your perverted level?!"_**

She wasn't even tied up, but she still couldn't move. Frozen with that prickling painful magic. Not even allowed to move to cover herself.

"Me?! Drag her dow-what I was doing to Adora?!" Catra felt the tears forming. The shame and anger boiling at the sharp words, the humiliation that cut her deeper than her own claws, "I was the one being tied up and fucked with!"

 ** _"And you enjoyed it! Like the depraved disgusting little beast you are!"_** The voice boomed. Those shadows encasing her, Catra feeling the panic settling in, the tendrils snaking around her ankle—Catra closed her eyes before opening them wide.

She bolted up onto all four. Her entire fur standing at all ends. Eyes slit glancing all around.

Catra looked around, ears folding back a bit. Shadow Weaver's voice continue to echo in her mind. Heart thudding in her chest, her breath coming out short and ragged.

It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

Tears pricked at the corner of Catra's eyes and she quickly rubbed them away.

Back at Brightmoon—Adora laid in bed, her heart still beating fast, face flush, a strange feeling deep in the pits of her stomach. After that latest battle where they chase the Horde off, they returned victoriously, Adora deep in thought as she had lost track of her old friend during that attack, fell into a deep sleep.

And then now with the dream fresh in her mind, how real it felt having Catra in her hands. How Catra's sweet moans echoed in her ears. How Catra's eyes seem to glow so brightly. And how she just disappeared...

Her hands gliding from her chest down to her stomach and she shudder almost as if she could feel the wetness still there. She licked her dry lips, her mind trying to recall the taste in her dream.

The blood rushing to her head and Adora toss the pillow over her face to let out a muffled sobbing scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to just be a shitty smutty oneshot. Oops.
> 
> By the way though, that new trailer clip with Catra in that bar? Aaaaarghhhhaaaugh. I'm the lizard lady checking Catra out, but ends up getting their ass kicked and mugged.
> 
> Might do more on the POV of infected feral She-ra/Adora hard domming Catra next or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra both try to deal with the aftermath of their nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Make smutty oneshot  
> Me: k.  
> Brain: Now make continuation with plot of them dealing with their trauma and shame of their subconscious thoughts while making it a steamy smutty slow-burn.  
> Me: ...yo...
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Hancuffs, Spanking, Rough Sex, Voeyurism, Strap-ons

Catra let out a muffled yell with her face pushed down on the sheets, her arms locked behind her back with cuffs, muscles tensed. She-ra tighten her grip on Catra's hair before grinding her face harder against the sheets, laughing cruelly at the muffled shouts and yowls.

She-ra watched the cute little rump shaking in the air in front of her. A tantalizingly delicious sight that made the infected princess mouth water. She raised her free hand up before swinging it down harshly on that delicious fuzzy peach bottom, the slap echoing, followed by a surprised muffled yelp—the sounds sending shivers down She-ra's spine.

That cute furry tail puffing up before lashing about wildly, an attractive distraction for She-ra to stop her spanking assaults on Catra's now throbbing red bottom. Her fingers gripping and twisting the appendage around her palm. Roughly pulling Catra by both her tail and hair, allowing her to finally take a gulp full of air. She yank even harder, pulling Catra close to her. Her knee lodge between Catra's thighs—relishing in the feel of those slick folds, hot and rubbing against her.

She-ra released her grip on the tail. Her hand moving around to her next target—Catra's chest. Pinching and pulling harshly at those cute stiff nipple, enjoying every little sound that came out from the captive catgirl.

The princess watched the feline shake and stutter, her panting breaths becoming desperate mewls. Hips grinding back against her strong thigh, wetness coating the hard muscles. That soft fuzzy tail flicking and rubbing against She-ra's skin.

"Kitty cat...what do you want?" She-ra growls, her veins pulsing hot. Hot red eyes blazing with an almost crazed expression of desire and lust. She pull Catra closer to her, leaving kisses and hard bites on her shoulder. The yelps and cries music to her ears, enjoying the sensation of Catra grinding her wetness against her thigh, the way her fur felt—completely tufts out and puffed, those bright blue yellow mismatched eyes glazing over.

She pinched at the stiff little nub, tugging at it harshly and was rewarded with a yowling mewl—hips grinding down harder on her thigh, desperate and needy.

"...Ah..." Catra's eyes began tearing up and She-ra's stomach dropped. "Adora..."

"Ra...? ...dora...? Adora!"

"Caatrhyyyee-what?!" Adora zipped up in bed, knife in hand and ready to shank whoever that was nearby.

"Knife safety!"

"Adora, please!" Glimmer's shriek slowly unlifting the fog in Adora's mind, waking up the Rebellion soldier. "Oh...uh, guys...what's up?"

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and then back at Adora. "Besides the fact you just shank a hole in my cape..." Glimmer raised her cape, showing the now huge tear. "I am SO sorry!" Glimmer simply waving off the apology, "There's a meeting going on this afternoon, remember?"

"This afternoon?!" How long has Adora been asleep?!

"We came to get you and you were still asleep, but...you were groaning and it sounded like a really bad dream." Bow sitting at the edge of the bed, patting Adora's shoulder in hopes to comfort her. "Are you alright?"

"Drea-" Adora felt her face grew hot and realize that Bow was a little too close that he might notice-

"The meeting!" Adora practically overturned the bed in her panic. "Oh no! We gotta hurry! I gotta get ready!"

Luckily her friends got the hint quickly and Glimmer grabbed Bow by the shoulders. "Alright! We'll let you go and get ready then! Bye!" With that a poof and they were gone leaving Adora to her privacy.

Adora took a breath. The much needed oxygen finally fueling her panic-addled brain. Her face flushing hot and red as the dream was still fresh in her mind. She bit her bottom lip as she could almost still imagine Catra here, grinding helplessly and begging for her.

Adora took a gasping breath. It was getting worst.

* * *

"Catra, you look like absolute shit."

Tired, bag-filled eyes glanced up with a withering glare. "Shut up, Lonnie." Catra couldn't even bring up the energy to come up with a more snarkier response. Lonnie only looking at Catra with what seem to be...concern?

As if.

"Why you looking at me like that? Need to take a dump or something?" Catra letting out an irritated growl and Lonnie only held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Calm down, Force Captain," the title sounding more sarcastic in Catra's ear than she liked. "You seem really irritated, are you in heat or something?" It was meant to be a joke, but Catra's sleep deprived mind currently had her not in the mood for any of that.

She stalked forward until their nose were practically touching, her eyes glaring at the Horde soldier. "Even if I was..." her voice rasped out, lower than intended, almost a feral growl. "What would you do about it?"

Lonnie didn't budge, but the way her eyes widen just a bit and her face slowly turning a shade darker, Catra smirked before walking past Lonnie, her tail playfully stroking the other girl's wrist. "Get back to work, soldier."

The Horde Soldier looking back, brow furrowing, eyes squinting just a bit.

"Hey, Catr-Force Captain..." there was an almost shaking uncertainty to Lonnie's tone that Catra wanted to ignore. "What's with those marks on the back of your shoulders?"

"Marks on m-" Catra stiffen, tail bolting straight up before lashing about wildly. Muscles easing slightly. "What, you're checking me out now, Lonnie?" Catra turning her head to face Lonnie with a smirking purr. She felt satisfied watching the Horde Soldier turn her head with a flush face, denial sputtering out of her lips.

Catra quickly left before anymore of the Horde Soldiers were to pass by. What Lonnie mentioned earlier had her worried.

She quickly slammed the buttom causing the door to slide shut with a loud clank. Her hands fumbling at her top, almost yanking her hair off with it. Scrambling towards the mirror she turned, eyes widening at the bruising purple marks that littered the back of her shoulders. She thought it was just the usual nightmares. Somehow waking up with her ass still feeling sore and red, her shoulders covered in hickeys.

Her mind started reeling, breathing heaving. Her heart feeling like it was going to burst through her chest. Her body marked and branded.

A clatter causing her already frayed nerves to spike up. Her hair all puffed, eyes slit, and claws extended about to tear the throat of whoever was in her room.

"Oh...uh...hi, Catra." Entrapta wave completely oblivious to Catra's current situation, unaware or simply just not caring about the fact that she was in Catra's room and Catra...just undressed in front of a princess and her shoulde-

Catra backed up suddenly, her back against the cold mirror that sent shivers to her spine, a hiss escaping her lips. "Why are you in my room?!"

"I needed some yarn for an experiment I wanted to do with Emily, but oddly enough there wasn't any in the supply rooms. Or any other rooms to be exact." Entrapta walking around observing the room, unnerving Catra to no ends, "I thought to myself. "Aha! Perhaps Catra! The feline like person must have some yarn somewhere!" So here I am, although I am not locating any." Pulling out her recorder, Entrapta noting "Log Update 812: Catra disappointly has no yarn."

Catra rolled her eyes at that. She walked towards her desk and pulled out a ball of yarn from the drawers before tossing it over to Entrapta. "There, now leave."

Entrapta let out a little happy scream as her hair caught the ball of yarn. "Scratch that. Catra does indeed has yarn. Which does support the theory of her exhibititing many cat-like behavior." Entrapta walking around Catra for a moment, and Catra was once again fully aware that she was still topless.

"Also her marking seems to be changing into a more purple hue? Is that common trait with your kind? Like how the fur marking occasionally change?" Entrapta asks prodding at the purpling bruises causing Catra to jolt up, smacking the offending hair appendage away. "Don't touch me!"

Entrapta thankfully backed away, only to plop right on Catra's bed. "I'm curious, what are those markings? They look similar to bruises. And some looks like bites too? Are you alright, Catra?"

"I..." Catra feels herself deflating, her mind still tired and whirling. It was almost too much. She sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes still glaring at the other princess there with a guarded caution. "I...don't know..." Catra finally finished with a sigh, tired beyond all else. She felt trapped and scared.

Entrapta was actually silent for once. Not even making a note in her recorder. Or blurting out slews of questions. Her hair lifted up before drooping back down. A hand instead slowly reaching over to Catra, cautiously, before patting her shoulder, the muscle there tensing up.

"If you don't know...how about letting me find out?" She asks gently. Almost awkwardly. As if simply offering her assistance, not prodding to know the answers. Maybe it was the lack of sleep getting to her, but Catra closed her eyes, willing her muscles to relax under Entrapta's touch.

"Fine."

The door slid open and Scorpia stumbled in with a stack of report papers. "Hey, boss. So I finished writing the reports and-" Scorpia trailed off, the stack simply slipping from her claws. Her eyes lingering on Catra's chest for a second longer before she quickly turned her back. "Ohhhhhh jeez! I'm so sorry for interrupting. Wow. And I really did thought you and Adora had a thing. But whoa. Hoo boy. I mean I am definitely happy for you and Entra-" Scorpia babbled on, her tone faltering a little, her slightly misty gaze trying to look at everything else besides the two occupants on the bed. Catra sighing before getting up and quickly putting on a shirt.

"Shut up and sit down, Scorpia." Catra commanded and obediently—albiet a little stiff and shaky, Scorpia sat down on Catra's bed. Her face completely flushed and her eyes darting around at everything that wasn't Catra or Entrapta.

"First off. Nothing going on with Entrapta and I. Nothing ever will-"

"That's actually a little disappointing." Entrapta interrupted with a head tilt. Scorpia sighing a breath of relief.

"Entrapta, please." Catra groaned, rubbing her hand down her face in exasperation from having to explain this whole awkward situation.

* * *

The meeting was nothing important. Or so she was told by Glimmer and Bow. She was so distracted and distraught she could hardly pay any attention. 

So she did what she did best.

She stared at the sword, something that felt so familar to her entire life, but at the same time like a stranger that she have never met.

The Sword of Protection held high above her head, pointing upwards into the heavens and she incanted those magic words. A flash of light and She-ra took place. She stared at her hands—clenching and unclenching her free hand, letting out a shuddering breath. She was still in control.

"You seemed distracted, Princess?" That purr and She-ra felt her vein pulse with fire, burning through her body. Suddenly Catra's face was close. Too close. Mismatched gem colored eyes burning brightly into her own blue eyes. Claws digging tight into She-ra's tunic, the feline practically clinging to her. Hot breath tickling She-ra's lips, tongue darting out almost giving a teasing lick, Catra's voice in it's rapsy purr, "Cat got your tongue?"

Eyes wild, face flushed. Pulse racing, burning with fire. She-ra let her hold slip of the sword and opted with grasping Catra by the waist, slamming the feline girl onto the ground. Her breath ragged and out of control.

Catra only tilting her head at that, the annoying insufferable adorable smirk on her face that She-ra wanted to wipe—preferably with her own lips. So she did exactly that, her lips crashing against Catra's, those mismatched eyes widening and then she faded—the simulation ending with She-ra faceplanting into the floor. 

Light Hope flickering beside her. The warrior princess trying to scramble back up, face heating up. "I-" 

"That was regrettably one of your worst execution yet." There was no ill intent, just a noted observation. "You were distracted." She pauses. "Extremely. Distracted." 

She-ra covered her flushed face. "I know! I know!" Her form shrinking back to Adora.

"Is there something wrong with your mainframe? Has Catra infiltrated it once again?" Light Hope flickering and teleporting in front of Adora.

"For the last time, Catra never infiltrated my mainframe....whatever that mean!" Adora groan in frustration wanting to pull her hair out. "It just...I been having these dreams..."

"Dreams. Do you mean?

Dreams; a cherished aspiration, ambition, or ideal.

Or?

Dreams; a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep."

"Uhm...the second one?" Adora feeling her face heating up, not entirely sure if she was truly comfortable with talking to Light Hope about her situation. 

"If it is the second one, I can scan your mind and direct you to a course of action with the most probable success."

"Wha-scan? No...I don't think that's necessary!" Adora nervously chuckling, her voice going high pitched with panic. "These dreams are nothing!"

"If these dreams are nothing as you say, they wouldn't be interfering with your training." Light Hope flickering besides Adora again. "Do not worry. It is quick and painless."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" A flash of light scanning Adora's panicked figure. "Scan complete." 

"What?! Light Hope! No! No scan complete! Scan noplete! Unplete! Unplete! Please!" 

"It is already complete. Did I not assure you it would be quick and painless?" Light Hope tilting her head as if inquiring why Adora seem to be screeching at the moment. Her form flickering away. "Simulation starting..."

"What, starting?! Waaaaait!"

Soon enough the room swirled and changed. The scenery changing to the Whispering Woods, but there was no soft whispering from the woods. Adora's attention being pulled to the only sound she could hear, loud desperate mewling moans. Turning to the sound, the sight knocking all air out of Adora's lungs.

Catra was on all fours, her arms and back held down by the tree roots of the Whispering Forest—eyes completely glazed and rolled back, breathy moans and pants escaping her opened mouth, a bit of saliva dribbling down her chin. Behind her kneeling was She-ra thrusting three fingers into her pussy, a tongue in her asshole, her free hand kneading those smooth firm cheeks.

The pitch in Catra's yowls was overwelming. Adora covering her blushing face with her hands—eyes peeking through her fingers, her breath getting heavier. She couldn't help peeking each time Catra gave a particularly spine-tingling cry.

Catra was absolutely stunning though. Burning so brightly and beautifully like a flame. The way her body stretches as she was pulled. The musical noises that spilled from her lips. And oh Etheria, her eyes. Her bright blue yellow eyes filled with pleasure, desire, want, longing. Filled with so much emotions that sent Adora's heart sky-rocketing.

She bit her lower lip as she watched her ex-bestfriend(?) continue to be played with by She-ra. The princess mercilessly ramming three fingers into Catra's sopping wet pussy, her tongue slipping down to gather up her juices before going back up and circling that tight muscle—tongue forcibly intruding in and She-ra hummed loudly, causing the catgirl to shake and yowl loudly, her body writhing about.

Adora licked her dry lips. Fingers lowering slightly from her flush face as she tried to imagine how Catra would taste. Her tongue darting out in time when She-ra lapped at Catra's dripping pussy. Her heart beating fast as Catra let out a shuddering whine, the look on her face in utter pleasured bliss.

She-ra finally pulled her fingers out, the squelching noise echoing loudly in Adora's ears. "Looks like you're ready." She-ra growls, leaning over Catra, giving that furry ear a biting tug—the catgirl much too spent to reply, the only sound coming out of her mouth were wordless gasps and whimpers.

She-ra lifts the sword over Catra, Adora's heart stopping for a moment as the Sword of Protection pressed against Catra's spine, slowly lowering itself to her shaky bottom. Catra soft submissive mewling lighting all of Adora's nerves on fire.

The sword began to glow and Adora's eyes almost bulged out of her head at the new form it has taken. A large ribbed blue strap-on—the straps golden and intricate patterns like the hilt, the dildo similar blue metal coat shining and ribbed all the way, with the tip glowing like the Stone of Protection.

Her bottom bare save for the strap-on fitting against She-ra perfectly. She gave the dildo an experimental jiggle—satisfied with the form, licking her lips in excitement.

Her hands going over, spreading Catra's asscheeks, the look on She-ra's face making Adora biting her lip, wishing she could see the holy sight the warrior princess was allowed to gaze upon. Adora letting out a guttural groan as she watch She-ra give Catra's pussy one final affectionate wet kiss, the slurping noises and Catra shuddering moan driving Adora absolutely mad.

She-ra lining up the toy, rubbing and pressing against those soaking wet folds, the mewling and moaning persisting louder and louder. Catra hips wiggling desperately at the teasing toy.

The princess' hips surge forward, hard and roughly. The feline's mismatched eyes widening as tears began to prick in the corner, her mouth opened, letting out a wordless shuddering gasp.

She-ra pulling out before thrusting back in, keeping the pace hard and fast. The sound of her hips slapping against Catra's. The sound of the toy slipping in and out of Catra's dripping wet pussy. The sound of Catra's overwhelmed moans. 

"Do you like that, kitten?" She-ra leaning over, pulling Catra's hair, forcing her captive's head up to face her. The princess' hips still keeping it's hard fast pace, Catra letting out a stuttering gasp at each thrust. Her tear-filled eyes rolled back, face flushed, mouth wide open, helplessly moaning. "Ah...hah! ...Adoraaahh ahhh..."

Breath going labored, Adora felt her chest tighten as she continue to watch—arousal settling deep in her loins, although watching Catra being fucked by She-ra gave Adora another strange dreading feeling also swirling mixing in her gut.

Almost...anger. Possessiveness. Jealousy. She wanted to be the one over there doing that to Catra. Adora's eyes widening instantly at the thought and she clenched her eyes shut. "Light Hope! End simulation!"

Catra's moans fading away, leaving only Adora's heavy panting. Light Hope flickering next to Adora.

"What...was that suppose to be?!" Adora screamed, face flushing and heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She doesn't remember any of the dreams being like that. Using the sword on Catra like that.

Light Hope only blinked. "After scanning your mind and going through several thousands simulations-"

"Thousands?!" Adora squeaked.

"Yes. Several thousands." Light Hope answering after Adora. "It was concluded that these were one of the many best approaches."

"Best approaches?!"

"You are repeating. Is there something you still do not understand?" Light Hope teleporting around Adora. "Your dreams as you stated seem to be full of sexual frustration for the one known as Catra." She flickered in front of Adora, putting a hand on her shoulder in what was probably suppose to be comfort, if that hand didn't just faded through and they weren't having such an awful awkward discussion "After much research and simulations, these were the best outcome for you, as She-ra, to control your frustration, and to be able to subdue Catra."

"Subduing Catra?" Adora's eyes widen at that. Was that even possible?

"Yes. Success seems higher with chains, ropes, handcuffs." Light Hope explains, pausing for a moment as if in thought, her eyes glowing for a quick second. "I also calculate that she will bite very often so a ballgag will most likely be handy." She continue listing the many tools and positions that could be used on Catra. Adora covering her burning face with her hands. "Please stop! I get it! I get it!"

"Then I shall start another simulation."

"W-what?! Another simulation?!"

Light Hope faded away and the room darken. "Simulation starting..."

"Waaaaahhh!" The only sound cutting through Adora's scream was Catra's moans. Her face turning flush and breath quickening at the sound, her eyes instantly turning towards Catra, who was once again being violated by She-ra in front of Adora.

Adora licked her dry lips, swallowing the lump in her throat. This was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora should try reading a manual or something. Learn those damn administrators' keys.
> 
> Love those kudos and comments. Glad y'all enjoy this story somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Catnip.  
> It's all still just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the a's in Catradora apparently stands for angst.
> 
> TW: Slight reference to drug use kinda. (It's just catnip)  
> Sexual content, mental and magic abuse? Praise Kink.  
> 

Catra gasps, eyes rolling back as she let out a guttural moan. Her back arching and hips wiggling, grinding her wet slick aching cunt into She-ra's face. The warrior princess gripping Catra's thighs tightly, Catra's legs spread open with a thin spreader bar, arms tied and held above her head.

She-ra continue eating Catra out, immensely enjoying her delicious juice, tongue teasing at the folds before delving in—that strong muscle swirling, rubbing, and exploring deep inside and oh, that felt so good!

Unable to help herself, Catra let out another whimpering mewl while continually grinding her pussy against She-ra willing mouth and tongue. The princess placed her lips around Catra's clit before letting out a growling hum. Three fingers sliding deep in causing the catgirl jolting up, her pitch getting higher and higher. Her body felt like it was on fire.

It was almost too much. Her muscles and thighs trembling, exhausted from being spread forced open like this. She-ra relentlessly fingering and eating her out, her tongue roughly lashing out, collecting as much of Catra's delicious honey, a thumb slowly delving into that tight puckered hole just below—the pain mixing in with the pleasure. She-ra groaned loudly like a beast, sending a powerful vibration through Catra's body, her brain being sent into overdrive. Her mind fogging in pleasure, heart beating against her chest almost feeling like it was going to burst out. Grey turning brighter and brighter until all she could see was a blinding white. Tears in her eyes.

Something was going to burst.

"Catra?"

Something...

...Something...

"Catra!"

Some...thing...

"Catra!"

Catra bolted up from her bed, claws extended already swiping at the intruder. "Whoa there! Watch it!" Scorpia yelling as she covered Entrapta, protecting her from Catra's attack. "Hey, Wildcat! It's just us!"

She felt like she was just forced underwater, held there for who knows how long. Breathing hard and trying to suck up as much air into her lungs. Her eyes wide with terror and panic—like a cornered animal. Tears prickling in her eyes.

"Catra...?" Scorpia's soft voice breaking Catra out of her spiral. Her eyes blinking, focusing back at her two...allies? People that she knew and work with? People who actually tolerated being around her?

"W-what...are you doing in my room?" Catra questions, quickly bunching up her blue blanket to cover the damp spot she hoped the other two did not notice. She quickly wiped her eyes before glaring at the two with an annoyed scowl. "Learn to knock!"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer." Entrapta was rolling something in her hair. "And this was really really really important!" She was putting a lot of emphasis on really. "Really!"

"I get it! What?!" Catra growled with an irritated glare. Her eyes with black circles and her mane of hair a mess. Catra's generally a hot mess, but this was a little too much.

"Catra! I really wanted to show you my newest invention that I'm sure you are going to love! Eeeee!" Entrapta squealed, jumping on Catra's bed. Catra quickly shoving Entrapta off with a flushed face. "Get off! Personal space!"

"Right right. Yes. Anyways. Invention! Here! I have successfully created a machinery that should help trigger the chemical compounds in your brain known as serotoni-"

Catra held a hand up, effectively stopping Entrapta's rambling. Rubbing at her face and trying to lift the irritation in her mind. "Look...whatever. Let's pretend I understood what you were talking about. Just show me the thing?"

"This "thing" is Catnip! Catra's Advanced Technological Natural Instinctual Pheromones minibot, I been working on her for awhile now!" Entrapta's eyes sparkling excitedly full of pride as she practically shoved the bot into Catra's hands.

"Catnip?" Catra's brow twitched at the name, nose wrinkling in a slight grimace as she stared at the small bot in her hands. It was a small smooth round metal ball, similar in a way to Emily and the other bots—just much more smaller and without legs. She raised an eyebrow, spotting what looked like a single small compartment on the metal sphere.

"How is it suppose to work?" Scorpia's big claw poking at the metal ball in Catra's hands. "The real question is what is it suppose to do?" Catra asks shaking Catnip in her grip.

"Well if you simply push that button over here..." Entrapta's hair snaking under the bot, clicking a small button. The small compartment opening up and a small hissing sound emitting from it. All three of them staring at Catnip waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Oh. Odd...it should be stronger?"

"Stronger? What is this dumb metal ball even suppose to do?" Catra repeating her question, curiosity slightly getting the better of her—she stuck her face right up into the small compartment, wiffing at whatever the hissing noise was, it was a strange scent that pulled her in closer. "Is it brok-" a huge blast of gas spewed out, hitting Catra right in the face. Her fur and tail standing straight up and puffing out in surprise.

"Interesting. It looks like she was just jammed!" Entrapta eyes sparkling as she had her hands together, watching and wondering what will unfold next. "What is that?" Scorpia trying to get a wiff of the gas. It smelled faintly of mint.

"It a special pheromone that I created to help Catra relax. The main ingrediant to it is Nepeta cataria which-"

"No pet Catra what?"

"A substance known for it's relaxation properties and research has also stated that it seem to be highly effective towards felines." Entrapta taking out her recorder already reporting her observation. "Catra, how do you feel?!" Entrapta inquires. Scorpia also eying Catra with worry, but also with wonder...no pet Catra?

Catra sat still, the bot slipping from her hands, bouncing off the bed. Entrapta quickly catching Catnip with her hair. "Careful! She's still a prototype!"

"Catra?" Scorpia peered over at the feline girl. A strange rumbling, getting louder? What was-

Catra lifted up her head, her eyes huge and wide, with a happy grin stretching across her face. "Rrrrrrmmmm...feel...?" She nuzzle her face against Scorpia's chest, arms wrapping around her waist, the larger Force Captain's face turning redder than her pincers. "I feel grrrrrrrrreaaat!" Claws digging deep, almost actually puncturing through Scorpia's skin.

"Whoa, now! How about we calm down there, Wildcat!" Scorpia says quickly as she held Catra's at claw's length, her large claws supporting Catra by her underarms. Catra wiggled in Scorpia's grip. The rumbling noise growing incessantly louder? Where was it coming from and was Catra...vibrating?

"I am calm!" Catra's eyes going wide, the pupils almost dialted to the max. She raised her arm before swiping at Scorpia's shoulder, claws scratching the hard exoskeleton. She was wiggling more now and oh, now she just went completely limp, slipping out of Scorpia's pincers like water. "...You calm down..." she mumbles lazily soon after. Scorpia couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face as she was reminded of a certain blonde princess that acted the same way slipping out of her pincers like this.

"Interesting. Instead of relaxing as the data would suggest. Catra seem to be exhibiting more energy. Fascinating." Entrapta observed as Catra began climbing around Scorpia's shoulders, claws raking at every part of Scorpia's hard exoskeleton to her skin. A tingle going down Scorpia's spine. "Yeah! Okay! Great! Now some help, please?!" Scorpia's face red and flustered, her pitch a slight octave higher while she held the catgirl upside down by her leg as Catra decided she wanted to try to take a huge bite out of Scorpia's tail, now just content with batting at the tail while hanging upside down.

Entrapta turn the bot around before pushing it into Catra's face. The high catgirl staring at the orb cross-eyed for a moment before giving it a hiss. The techno princess pressed the button and another spray of gas blasted right into Catra's face. Catra's body going completely limp in Scorpia's grip and the Force Captain felt her heart stopped at that. "IS SHE DEAD?!" Scorpia's eyes already tearing up like a destroyed dam.

"No. No. Of course not...I hope." Entrapta prodding Catra's cheek lightly. "CATNIP Log 47. The effects were not as calculated. The bot, known as Catnip, seems to be experiencing some malfunction-" Catra's chest slowly rising and falling indicating she was still breathing, the rumbling noise still going, a small relaxed smile on her face. "-but luckily it seem to have the desired effect after the second dosage! Oooh. I wish I could gather more data on exactly what Catra could possibly be dreaming about! If her kinds really do dream."

"Uhm...so are we...just...going to sit there...and watch her?" Scorpia asks, placing Catra gently down on the bed so she laid comfortably. She scratch the back of her head as she gazed down on the sleeping feline, heart warming at the relaxed smile and the small rumbling noise emitting from the smaller girl. Happy to see Catra no longer looking so tormented.

Entrapta was already making design plans about a machine that could show dreams, apparently not hearing Scorpia's question. "Imagine that! Seeing into someone's dreams!"

"Dreams...!"

...Dreams....

...D...re...am...

..Dreaming...?

D...r...e...a...m...s

Catra felt floaty, she felt herself soaring through the sky. Was it the sky? She didn't know, but there was nothing in her way. Her body felt so good, mind feeling as if it was being push out of her skull and slowly sliding around and around freely. She didn't remember the last time she felt like this. No care in the world. No worries.

Those mismatched eyes opened, staring ahead of her. No actual scenery in front of her. Just..blank white nothingness. It felt oddly reassuring to her. Her body still feeling like it was just floating there endlessly in the air. Feeling the light warmth of a pleasant sunlight. If only it could stay like this forever.

Of course, Catra could never truly get what she wants.

She was yanked downward, almost plummeting. Her heart thumping in panic and Catra instintively trying to turn over to at least try and land on her feet. Suddenly the plummeting stopped, instead she felt strong arms wrapping around her tightly, a hand gripping at her tail.

She opened her eyes staring into steely blue. "Adora?" She should feel hate. Disgust. Anger. But none of those feelings bubbling like they normally did as she stared into those eyes. A pleasant warmth spreading through her body all the way down to her toes. The hand snaking around Catra's waist, pulling her closer against Adora on her lap and the hand on her tail moving upwards—carding through Catra's hair before cupping her cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles. Catra let out a soft sigh, gazing up at Adora with a happy content expression in her blown out eyes. "Adora..." she purred, oh wow. She was feeling so good.

Adora's eyes widen just a bit before smiling, her smile lighting up Catra's world, making her feel warmer. Content. Adora pressed a gentle kiss on Catra's nose, giggling at the little noise that emitted from the catgirl.

Catra wanted to close her eyes, but she didn't want Adora to leave her again. Catra pushed herself against Adora, her arms wrapping around the taller girl. Claws digging into Adora's back, tail lashing back and forth as she nuzzle her face closer to Adora's scent. Adora's scent. Adora's scent. Her Adora's scent.

Catra felt herself slipping, but oddly enough she didn't care. The only thing she cared at the moment was being with Adora. Her Adora.

"Catra..." the voice sounding almost pained, almost hurt. Adora slowly prying Catra off her so they could face each other. Those blue eyes staring down at Catra with an almost sad expression that made the catgirl want to gouge them out. Her arm already raising, but Adora grabbing them by the wrist and giving Catra a hard glare, putting the feline to a stop with whatever assault she was planning.

"It's not real." Adora whispers gently, almost painfully as she pressed her forehead against Catra's. Those mismatched jeweled eyes widening. How was this not real? What did Adora meant by this? Was Adora not here now? Was Adora not with Catra right now? Her hands wrapped around Catra's? Her breath tickling Catra's lips. Her scent filling Catra's nose. Her eyes staring down at hers with love?

Those eyes flickered. The steely comforting blue turning into red and Catra felt her heart stop.

Red

Redredredredred.

Red...a nightmare.

Suddenly she was in the Black Garnet chamber, strapped down to the table. That dreaded table, her fur standing on all ends and she bared her fangs with a hiss. Confusion, fear, and distress swirling around. The feeling of betrayal and hurt. "Adora!" She called out, her voice echoing loudly in the room. Her ears perking as she try to hear anything. Anyone. Adora to come save her.

"...A...adora...?" Catra whimpering out much smaller now. The fear growing in her chest, her heart beating faster, breath becoming more labored as her thoughts began running. The room spinning and spinning and Catra wanted it all to just end.

"Hello, kittycat." The dark low growl sending fear swirling deep down in Catra's gut. The room stopped spinning, but not her mind. Her ears flatten—eyes wide with panic and she wriggled as best as she could to get out of the table. A sword stabbing right near her head causing her to jolt up in surprise.

"Naughty, naughty kitty." She-ra cooed. The red in her eyes blazing, the red in her veins pulsing, the red aura of the Black Garnet sparking. It was almost too much, Catra already feeling the spiking pain going through her skin, her blood feeling like molten lava burning through her veins, her breath being taken directly from her lungs, her heart being grasped and held tight, her mind feeling like someone took a sledgehammer to it and crushed it to pieces.

"The bad kitty needs to be punished." She-ra released her grip on the sword, placing her hand on Catra's throat. Little red lightning surging around She-ra's biceps. Those red eyes leaning close, looking down at Catra. Looking down at nothing. Catra gasps, trying to get some air into her lungs, which was hard with the hand closing in on her throat, the magic already stealing what little air she had. She couldn't breathe. She was scared. It hurt. It almost felt like...

"...S-sha...dow Wea...ver...?" Catra choked out, her mind going numb and white.

A low growl, almost beastly. The grip tighten and Catra let out a strangled cry "After all she put you through?! All she put us through...you still want to go back to her?!" She-ra sounded frustrated, angry. She pulled Catra's hair, forcing her to look up at those blood red eyes. "Is that why you stayed?!" She slammed Catra's head back against the table, the feline groaning and whimpering in pain—tears threatening to fall.

"Pathetic." Hordak's voice echoing throughout the room. Catra's ears flattening, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She won't cry no matter what happened. She wasn't weak.

The voice calling her pathetic mixing in with Shadow Weaver's. With She-ra's. The voices getting louder and more collective until it was an army of voices screaming at her. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Entrapta, She-ra, the princesses...Adora. Every one of them telling her she was weak. She was disposable. She was nothing. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She clenched her eyes shut, the tears wanting to spill out. The tears. No tears. Tears were a weakness.

She wasn't weak. She wasn't.

She-ra tore at Catra's legging, ripping as much of the cloth off of Catra as she could with the feline strapped to the table. "You say stop. But you're so wet." She-ra muse as she pressed a finger to the sopping wet center, spreading those lips, and letting the juice dripping down Catra's thigh.

Catra could barely gasp with the fingers still around her throat and the fingers prodding and playing with her wet folds once again, unable to even give out a retort. The hand left Catra's throat and She-ra kneeled down, face to face with her prize. Both hands gripping at Catra's knees, spreading them far apart. The magic that was holding her down, now forcing her knees to stay open for She-ra. 

"S-stop..." Catra whimpered weakly, her voice sounding so small, so pathetic.

She-ra stood back up, gazing at Catra with a strange expression in her red eyes. A dark smirk on her face and the table swivled around under Catra. Now upside-down on the table, legs spread forced open, and blood rushing through her head—Catra couldn't think. Not when She-ra grabbed Catra by the hair, pulling her and the table closer to the Warrior Princess. Her skirt and shorts gone, leaving She-ra bare, juice trickling down her muscled thigh. She licked her lips as she looked down at Catra's face pressed against her. So close, she can feel Catra's breath against her center. 

Her hands tangled tightly in Catra's hair and she pushed the other girl closer, grinding her pussy roughly against Catra's face. A groan escaping She-ra's lips, as she continued grinding down. The other girl's muffled moans and whimpers, unable to even form a proper thought.

She-ra grinned as she saw those spread legs trembling, hips twitching slightly, Catra's pussy on full display in front of She-ra and one should never reject an offering placed before them. She continued to grind against Catra's face, pulling the catgirl as close as possible, taking her own time tasting and licking Catra's center. Enjoying the wails and cries against her own each time she left little marks on those delectable inner thighs.

Catra couldn't breath. There was no air. But it didn't matter in Catra's pain-filled fogged up mind. The only things she could focus on was Adora's scent. The hurt. Adora's taste. The pain. A tongue swirling around inside of her. The pleasure. Adora. It was maddening. Adora...

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she panted in between those strong thighs. Catra moaned against those soaked folds, her tongue lashing out to take as much she was allowed to recieve.

"Good girl~" Adora's voice echoed sweetly in Catra's ears. She was rewarded with a scratch to her scalp, the praise sending a tingle down Catra's spine. Her mind turning into jelly as the only thing she wanted was to hear those words again. Those words that seem to soothe over the cuts, the hurt, the pain. A deep-seated warmth in her stomach leaving Catra wanting more. She mewled against the wetness and doubling her efforts, licking and nipping at the folds, chasing after every little drop she could taste.

The scratches and praises were coming out in desperate groans and moans. The tight grip now more gentle, fingernails scratching at her scalp, soft praises echoing around through Catra's mind. The hating screeching voices finally quieting down in the very deep corners.

"C-Catra..." Adora's voice sounding ragged as if on edge. Catra found Adora's clit, lavishing it with attention and care with her tongue almost as if worshipping the little stiff nub.

Catra felt fingers press against those lips dripping and puffy, her juice spilling down to her stomach. She shuddered as a finger slipped in.

"Catra...Catra...Catra..." Adora was chanting her name like a prayer, grinding harder against Catra's face. Adora's tongue lapping at the dripping juice on Catra's stomach, working her way up. Her tongue sending fire to every part of Catra's skin.

Adora's voice was getting louder, the finger rubbing at Catra's innerwalls quickened in their rhythm. Adora curving her finger, hips rapidly rutting against Catra's face, her own mouth around Catra's clit swirling the stiff nub around with her tongue, loudly moaning.

The pain from the magic and the pleasure mixing together into some strange dangerous concoction of emotions, almost too much.

"Catra..." throughout the pain filtering her body, her mind, and her soul. She heard Adora's voice, trying to grasp for it like lifeline.

Suddenly they were on a bed, Catra no longer upside down nor strapped to the table. Adora gazing down at Catra with so much love...and pain? "Adora...?" Catra whispered, voice sounding incredibly hoarse.

"...Catra..." a tear fell from Adora's cheek and onto Catra's face. She leaned down pressing her lips against Catra's and for the first time in a long while, Catra felt happy.

Adora pulled away, Catra desperately trying to chase after those addicting lips. "This isn't...real..." Adora suddenly whispers with her eyes closed—tears dripping down, pain etched onto her face. Catra felt her stomach drop.

Real? Why did Adora look so hurt? Was it because of Catra? Did Catra hurt Adora? How did Catra hurt Adora?! What did Adora mean?!

"Adora? Adora!" Catra felt confused and scared. Her arms reaching around Adora's neck pulling the other girl down to her, holding on tightly. "No! No no no no! Please no!" 

"Catra!"

"No! Don't!" Catra kept her eyes shut. Tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want Adora to leave her again.

"Catra! Wake up!"

Eyes opened wide, full of tears and she bolted up from the bed. Scorpia looking at Catra at the side of her bed, her own eyes wide with worry and concern. Her arms quickly wrapping Catra up in a tight hug. "It's alright. Calm down. Just breathe. It was just a nightmare." Scorpia whispered softly, rubbing gentle circles on Catra's back. Catra shook and trembled, trying to keep her breathing in check. "It was just a nightmare..."

Catra let out a shaky breath, her lungs feeling like it was crushed multiple of times. Her heart ripped out and stomped on. The taste of Adora's lips. Adora's scent. Adora's voice. It felt so real too. Catra bit back a sob.

Yes...it was all just a nightmare.

It wasn't real.

_...It wasn't real..._

Adora opened her eyes, tears staining her cheeks. Trying to take a deep breath and calm herself. She gripped the blanket tightly, pulling it closer to herself. Pressing the blanket against her, Adora sighed, her mind trying to pretend Catra's scent was still there—still with her. Catra's taste on her tongue, Catra's tongue.

Adora trembled, trying not to let the tears slip once again. She couldn't help but sob loudly in her room.

It wasn't real. No matter how much Adora secretly wished it was.

* * *

In a dark room, the only light being from the multiple holoscreens. Every single files, every observations, every notes, every hypothesis, every theories, every videos. All taken in and studied as seriously as possible. Fingers clacking on the keyboard quickly and frantically.

In the corner, Emily was rolling Catnip around like a soccerball. "Emily. Don't be mean to your cousin." Entrapta scolds lightheartedly, not even glancing over at the loud crash. Silly machines. Always glitching out. Cousins though...are they? Technically they're sisters too, but Catra-oh! Catra!

Entrapta pressed the button on the recorder whispering to herself in excitement. "Log 69. Day 4. CATNIP seem to be effective in relaxing Catra."

Her mind wandering back at the video hologram of Scorpia embracing a whimpering Catra. A strange red lightning sparking around Catra's thigh, circling almost unnoticed by most of the party in the room. "...but there seem to be some sort of interference...more observation will be needed..."

How Catra looked. Scared and hurt. Entrapta definitely did not want to see that look on her friend's face again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did s3 break my heart? Yes.  
> Is that gonna stop me from writing about everyone loving and wanting to protect Catra? No.  
> Did I spend most of my time sobbing while writing this? Hell fuckin yes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the comments/kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora getting frustrated and Catra is a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday. To me.  
> Here's my birthday gift to you guys. An extra long chapter or something.  
> (What you mean that's not how birthday gifts go?)
> 
> TW: Sexual content, ballgag, 69. Look, I can tag everything. Or you can just read through this nightmare.

"Feisty kitty." She-ra cooed, a small twisted chuckle escaping her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed in a room at Brightmoon Castle. Her hand once again swinging down on Catra's bare bottom.

"Fmnpf! Mphf!" Catra being humilatingly pulled over on She-ra's lap, asscheeks redden after being repeatedly spanked. A dark purple ballgag shoved firmly into her mouth, muffling her shouts and yelps. Her hands behind her back, covered in tight thick-layered bandaging—claws unable to free or protect herself. Catra's body tense and trembling, bracing herself for the next hit.

Another slap, She-ra's red eyes following how that delicious peach bottom shake and jiggle. The reddening handprints burning on those asscheeks. How her tail thrash wildly. Her claws writhing uselessly in their bondage. The sweat glistening on Catra's tensed furry shoulder blades. Her gagged muffled tone high in pitch.

Catra lifted her legs, thrashing in hopes to kick She-ra, only for her ankles to be grabbed and pulled back down. She-ra gripping that wild mane of hair before yanking the feline up, immensely enjoying the muffled yowls.

"You. Just. Do. Not. Learn." Each word punctuated with a slap on her ass harder than the last leaving Catra gasping and sobbing behind the ballgag.

The princess leaning close, nuzzling into Catra's hair—the whimpering muffled moans music to her ears. Her other hand moving Catra, settling the trembling girl onto her lap. Catra facing her, legs pulled over to straddle around She-ra.

The grip turning more gentle, pressing Catra against the warrior princess' bosom. Hand now caressing at the sore red bottom, soothing the pain. Catra closed her eyes, tears already prickling in her eyes. Heartbeat was loud in her eardrums. Was it really hers? So loud and fast?

She let out a muffled whine. Spit dribbling down her bottom lip in a steady stream. The ballgag making it hard to stop the humiliating flow of drool dripping down her chin.

The bounded girl felt that hand in her hair, the gentle touch and caress causing a fluttering feeling in her chest that she wanted to squash down and burn with the rest of the complicated emotions that swirled within her. Her body still shivering as she took in the scent of the familar princess. A pleasant tingle going down her back, that sensation making her wanting to tear out her own spine.

Her breathing hard and labored, her fangs trying to squeeze down on the rubber ball. Her hands twisting and turning in it's bondage. Her body still tense, twitching as those hands continue caressing her. Touching her.

She twisted her body, struggling before leaning back away from the giant woman then swinging herself forward, headbutting She-ra. All movements halting—Catra's eyes wide, glaring at She-ra's grey blue eyes with an angry defiant look.

Those eyes blinked momentarily, almost flickering for just a split second before glowing brightly red, that feral grin on her face. She-ra leaned back herself before crashing her skull to the other, the clang as her head collided into that headpiece. The force much more stronger than Catra's headbutt—leaving the catgirl dazed.

She-ra's left hand keeping Catra's head pressed close to hers. Harsh breathing hitting Catra's face. "Had...to be such...a naughty kitty." Her right hand trailing down and pressing at Catra's heated soaked center. "Was going to be nice and fuck you." At the last two words, two fingers slipping in—Catra jolting as they forced their way in and then just stilled there.

The gagged and bounded girl trembled, feeling those fingers fill her up. Her eyes wavering from the eye contact, looking down at those fingers before back up at those red eyes and infuriating wide beastly grin. "But we can just sit here then." She-ra spoke like she already won and she started bouncing her legs, making Catra bounce along a little on her fingers.

Catra's eyes widened before narrowing at this, the claws on her feet digging into She-ra's legs. The Princess only chuckling at that before her left hand taking a nipple between her fingers, pinching and tugging at it. The guttual moan emitting past the ballgag was absolutely endearing.

Those mismatched eyes trying it's best to retain focus, but obviously wavering—her mind going into a pleasurable fog as She-ra continued bouncing her leg, her fingers in Catra's slick heat. Fingers also twisting and playing with her nipple. Lips kissing and sucking at her neck.

"What's wrong, kitty? What do you want?" She-ra asked against Catra's throat leaving kisses and bites. A muffled groaning growl and She-ra laughed darkly against her skin. Not like the bounded gagged girl could tell her.

Catra trying her best to keep herself still, trying to fight off the desire to just thrust her hips along with reckless abandonment, trying her best not to lose. Trying...trying...trying...

"Your hips trembling." She-ra's left hand on Catra's shaking hip and she pulled Catra down, letting those fingers sink even deeper as she grind the catgirl down on them. The muffled yowls sending a pleasant shiver down She-ra's spine.

The pleasure spiking through, turning her insides into jelly, her mind going white and blank. Catra felt her hips slowly moving along, her eyes rolling back as her walls clamped down on She-ra's thick fingers tightly. Her breath coming out ragged through the ballgag, the trail of drool dribbling down her chin and onto her chest. She groaned and arched her back, bouncing along faster on She-ra's fingers, her rhythm rush and erratic. The pleasure boiling and swirling deep in her abdomen. 

"There we go." She-ra chuckled as she watched Catra bouncing up and down on her fingers, the muffled pants getting more desperate and faster. "That's a nice kitty." She cooed, her free hand now idly stroking Catra's soft fur as she let the catgirl ride her fingers.

Catra continue grinding down on She-ra's fingers, wanting more. Needing more. But those fingers weren't doing anything more besides just filling Catra up. Not scratching that want, that need—no matter how quickly and frantically she grinded herself down on She-ra's fingers.

"What's wrong?" She-ra ask taking a nipple into her mouth, her teeth grazing at it. A muffled groan from behind those gagged lips. "More?" Those teeth closing in around the harden nipple tugging at it—relishing in the way Catra whined, nodding her head frantically, desperately grounding her hips in a circle.

She wanted more. Needed more. More more more.

Catra clenched her eyes shut, her moans muffled by the ballgag as she continue to ride She-ra's fingers with reckless abandonment, her heart beating loud and fast in her chest.

Suddenly a harsh grip on her hip slowing her movements, forcing her to stop—the fingers slipping out.

"Mfgk?!" Catra trembled, her hips still shaking and wiggling trying to have those fingers sink deep into her again, but She-ra brought those slick covered fingers to her lips, sucking every bit of Catra's juice off her digits. The catgirl panting and watching with wide eyes.

Those fingers popping out from between those lips with a wet smack, Catra's eyes following every movement—her hips still trembling under She-ra's tight grip, each breath coming in muffled whimpering pants behind the ballgag.

The grip on her hip tighten causing Catra to wince at the soon-to-be bruise. "More..." She-ra repeated with a growl, looking at Catra with intense hunger.

She-ra leaned back until she was lying on the bed, tugging Catra to crawl over until the trembling catgirl was kneeling over her head. Catra's dripping pussy just above She-ra's face.

She licked her lips and nipped at Catra's inner thigh causing Catra to jolt and squirm around. She-ra gripping Catra and pulling the feline down and without waiting her vigorous tongue delving deep into Catra's wet folds, slurping as much of that sweet delicious honeyed essence.

Catra shuddered, groaning behind the ballgag—unable to do much else, but accept the constant assault by that powerful unrelenting tongue tracing her engorged clit over and over again. The hold on her hips preventing her from being able to move much. It was almost too much. So much...more...more...

Catra felt her eyes roll back again and she started grinding down, her slick wetness coating the Princess's face. Loud muffled moaning spilling from behind those gagged lips, chasing after that pleasurable tongue.

She felt something in her about to burst. She was close. She could feel it. The heat bubbling and boiling once again.

"Mmrora." Adora. Catra couldn't even bother feeling any of the usual shame or anger as Adora came flitting into her mind once again. Her claws twisting in their bondage behind her back, wanting to tear out and dig deep into the princess' scalp.

Her heart was booming. Banging.

Banging...

Something...banging?

Catra opened her eyes, claws digging into her blanket and she shot up, glancing around. She was back in her own room. In her own bed...her breath coming out quick and panicked. Mind still foggy and dazed. The strange heating arousal still burning between her legs. That insistent banging in her head? No...the door...?

The frustrated feline growled as she practically leapt off her bed, slamming on the control panel and glaring at the poor fool on the other side of the door.

Kyle. Of fucking course.

"What...do you...want?" Catra rasped out. Her hair in an absolute mess, fur matted with sweat, and a crazy enraged look that just screamed out death.

Kyle shrunk back, realizing that he has apparently taken the short end of the straw as always. "Uh...L-Lord Hordak...requests...your presence, C-Catra!" He squeaked with a meek salute that made Catra only rolled her eyes in annoyance. The boiling frustration and need to gouge out Kyle's eyes slowly simmering down.

"Fine. Dismissed." Without even a beat, Catra pressed the button, causing the door slide shut in Kyle's face leaving the scrawny soldier fumbling in front of the closed door. "R-right...I'll just...you know..."

Catra took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart and her pounding head. She looked down with an irritated glare, her leggings feeling all sticky and wet, lower regions still throbbing. She just needed five minutes...Hordak can wait five minutes.

Or so she thought.

Hordak could not wait five minutes. Of course, Catra ended up wasting half an hour. But who was really paying attention? Besides apparently Hordak...

He wasn't happy with Catra at all. All the bases and camps attacked by the Rebellions. The resources that were destroyed. And then apparently Entrapta and him are working on some new project. Catra felt herself feeling even more irritated at this as she was essentially left out after being chewed out.

She needed to be better than the princesses.

It was all a blur to Catra. Walking out of the lab. Down the hall. Up the stairs and railings until she was at the very top looking over the Fright Zone. Breathing hard and clenching the railing until her knuckles turned white, the rusted metal warping in her grip. The Force Captain badge on her chest feeling heavy.

She blinked, realizing that there were tears dripping. Cursing and quickly wiping them away. No weakness. She couldn't show any weakness.

Catra closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall and sliding down to the ground. Her head still pounding painfully, her chest aching. She curled up into a small ball and let out a choked sob. 

She was just so tired.

* * *

"Why are you running?!" She-ra yelled with wild frustration, chasing after Catra through the forest. The sound of the battlefield fading farther away as She-ra ran after Catra.

Catra grimaced as she swung from a tree branch, avoiding a sword swipe at her ankle. "Gee, maybe because of a crazy eight-foot tall glowing princess, waving a magical sword, screaming after me!" Catra clung to a high branch, scrambling up high to try and catch her breath momentarily.

She-ra slashing at the tree, cutting it down in one powerful swipe, hard muscles flexing. Catra quickly kicked the tree, pushing as much of her weight to cause the falling tree to fall over to She-ra. The warrior princess easily knocking the tree away with a mighty swing—of fucking course, she was that strong. With her stupidly buff arms.

Catra was just here to check on some reports of missing Horde cargo, then suddenly there was a scream "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" and of course the Princesses were here to ruin everything. She-ra chasing Catra off into the woods.

"The real question is...why are you chasing after me anyways?!"

She-ra didn't give an answer at that, only the sound of the sword turning into something and a whishing noi-

"Gah!" Catra fell face first on the ground, sputtering and spitting out the dirt. She quickly turn around seeing a rope around her ankle. "Fu-" She dug her claws into the dirt as she was pulled towards the Princess.

"I just want to talk!" She-ra yelled, dragging Catra towards her before jumping and straddling the struggling feline, gripping Catra's wrists above her head. Catra's heart stopping and eyes widening staring into those steely grey blue eyes. "C-catra...I..." They stared at each other, eyes wide, breath heavy, face flushed. "Uhhh...I..." She-ra trailed off, her eyes wide and a wild look to it. What was it that she wanted to say again? 

Whatever it was Catra didn't really want to hear it, especially in this sort of position, so she kneed She-ra in the stomach—the grip on her wrists loosen momentarily allowing Catra the chance to escape. "Cat-" And then the feline threw dirt in the princess' face. She-ra stumbling back and sputtering, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes.

Catra took the chance and jumped around on She-ra's back, feeling the hard muscles tensing, those damn rippling muscles. Her claws gripping the Princess' shoulders. Catra growled, readying her counterattack, taking a deep breath inhaling She-ra's scen-her scent...sce-...s-sense...

Catra's senses going blank momentarily, eyes going completely wide, her fur standing at all ends. The only thing she could truly focus into were those bulky arms that kept getting in her way. Those much stronger muscles that kept holding her down. Those infuriating muscles that kept defeating her.

She opened her mouth and suddenly sunk her fangs into She-ra's shoulder, breaking through the flesh. Her ears catching the shuddering groan from the Princess—a sound that lit a fire in Catra.

She-ra's eyes widening with a gasp and she quickly grabbed the feline behind her back and threw her, slamming Catra into the tree—wincing at Catra's pained yelp.

Catra rolled back onto her feet, gasping and trying to catch her breath, her head feeling dizzy, heart beating irrationally fast, a strange fire in her gut. She-ra's blood in her mouth, on her tongue. Her taste. Her scent. It was too familiar. Too real.

"What...the...hell?!" Catra wheezing and looking up at She-ra with wide confused wild eyes.

"That's what I should be saying! Did...did you really just bit me?!" She-ra's voice was high-pitched. Like Adora's. Her face flushed as her hand was reaching at the bite mark touching the bloodied wound that sent chills down her spine.

"I don't know?! I panicked!"

"Pa-panicked?! You bit me?!"

"Adora! We need to go now! The base is about to explode!" The sparkly princess appearing from nowhere, shouting over the explosion behind them. Glimmer grabbing at She-ra's arm and Catra felt her fur bristling as she saw those hands squeeze those biceps before the two Princesses poof away.

Once again, leaving Catra alone with her frayed nerves and emotions to ruins like the Horde bases.

Later back at Brightmoon, the Rebellion hosted a small party for the celebration of liberating one of the villages occupied by the Horde. With Bow retelling the tale, spinning it into something grand and ridiculous. "And then there were dragons swooping down on us!" Sea Hawk for some odd reason being here even though he wasn't anywhere remotely near the battlefield. "Ah yes! Those scallywag Horde Soldiers were no match for us with the power of FRIENDSHIP AND ADVENTURE!"

At the end of the night, the trio poofed back into Glimmer's room. Glimmer turning to Adora with a hard glare, the blonde simply staring at her cup that was brought along with her. "Okay, Adora. Spill."

"S-spill? You mean my drink? Because I rather keep drin-"

"Adora. No. Just...just take off your clothes!"

Bow looking between the two with wide eyes. "Oh! Should...should I...uh leave?" He asks pointing at the door and scooting towards it. Glimmer groaning in exasperation, "No, Bow! Adora was trying to hide it through the whole party, but there something up with her shoulder!" Glimmer crossed her arms, smirking as her suspicions were confirmed at Adora's flustered expression at being caught, the blonde's hand instantly going to her right shoulder.

"Adora? Are you hurt?" Bow instead of heading to the door already rushing for the first aid meds. "Guys...it's fine! Just...just got bit...by..." Adora trailing off—her hand rubbing the back of her shoulder, spine tingling as her fingers traced the bite marks, the wound and sensation still fresh even after turning back from She-ra, Adora's face burning with embarrassment. "By...Catra..." she whispers the last part quietly.

"By Catra?!" Glimmer blurted out. Adora taking a wheezing gasp, Bow's eyes bulging out of his head. "What?! Girl! Spill the tea!"

"I don't think this is tea..." Adora mumbles with her face red, trying to avoid the two burning gazes directed at her.

Glimmer taking Adora's cup, poofing away before poofing back and then proceeded to stomp around her room. "I can't believe she really bit you!" She fumed as she waved her arms in the air, her face red with frustration. "Is she out of her mind?! Did she just go feral?! Does she have rabies?!"

"Look! I don't even know what happened. It just...she just...freaked out." Adora was at a lost for words. Why was she still trying to defend Catra after all she did? She took off her jacket, allowing Bow to appoach her with the med kit. "Also she does not have rabies." Catra always hated those rabies jokes.

"We both...kinda freaked out..." Adora mumbled the last part quietly, flinching as Bow disinfect and bandage the wound—Adora honestly was tempted to ask Bow to just leave it as is. She thanked Bow and stood up, taking the sword into her shaky hand. Glimmer stopping her stomping and ranting to look at Adora. "Adora. Where are you going?"

"Just going to go do some training..."

Glimmer teleporting close to Adora's face, glaring up at the taller girl. "No way. Nuh uh! Everytime you come back from training you look like an absolute hot mess! Then you seem to get extra fixated on Catra and literally just She-ra and She-run after her!"

Glimmer glowers poking Adora on her left uninjured shoulder. "And don't think I don't see those bags under your eyes!" The hard glare softening up with concern. "What's going on with you?"

"We're really worried about you lately, Adora." Bow said gently placing a tender hand on Adora's other shoulder. "You can tell us anything, right?"

Adora inhaled deeply before sighing, closing her eyes to avoid the worried looks her best friends were giving her. Conflicted whether or not she should tell them.

"I...I...just been having...these dreams or nightmares...about Catra." Adora felt her face flush as Bow and Glimmer looked at each other with a knowing look.

"So let me get this straight-stop giggling, Bow! You been having dreams about Catra." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. Adora sitting on the plush cushions, covering her flushed face with her hands and nodding.

"And in these dreams...what do you do with her?" Glimmer asks, her face a little too red, her lips twitching lightly trying hard not to smirk.

Adora wasn't sure how to explain this or if she really wanted to. "I-I? D-do with her?!" More like to her.

"You know...are you two like..." Glimmer pounding her two fists together side by side making grunting noises. 

"What does that even mean?!" Adora's face heating up, feeling incredibly hot at Glimmer's implications.

"You know what I mean, otherwise your face wouldn't be so red!"

Bow smacked his face, a look of absolute pity for Adora as Glimmer started making scissoring motions with her hands. "Glimmer!"

"Bow, please. We're all adults here."

Adora groaned, she honestly rather be training than talking about all this. Her mind slightly dozing off with her two best friends arguring, feeling tired after all the event.

* * *

Eyes opened and she was in the Whispering Woods. Those mismatched jeweled eyes narrowed and Catra let out a snarl. Wasn't she just here this afternoon? Didn't she get her butt kicked here already? Why was she back here?

Of course, wasn't even allowed to close her eyes for a second. At least this time she wasn't tied up.

She heard a rustling and tensed up. Already swinging her body around with her claws extended. A hard grip caught her wrist and she was pushed up against a tree. Her eyes glaring down at steely blue eyes.

"Adora..." Catra growled, her mind still full of irritation and anger, her body completely tensed as her back was pressed against the large tree. Her hands flexing and twisting in Adora's grip trying to get out.

The blonde only seem to return the glare with a huff, tightening her grip on Catra's wrists, pushing the feline harder against the tree. Catra flinched as she felt Adora pressed against her, trapping her between Adora's body and the tree.

A hand snaked up to Catra's face and she clenched her eyes shut, body stiffening completely. That hand softly caressing her cheek, a thumb wiping the tear that was dripping down, rubbing soothing circles.

Catra open one eye, staring at the hand on her cheek. She opened her mouth and chomped on the hand. Hard.

Adora letting out a cry and backing off, holding her bitten hand. Catra quickly pouncing on Adora, knocking the taller girl onto the ground with Catra straddling her. Her claws around Adora's throat. All she had to do was squeeze and the nightmare would end.

Right?

Those wide blue eyes staring up at her. The ponytail messy with blonde strands of hair all around. Her warm hands gripping Catra's wrists, trying to pry her claws off. Her lips parted in a gasping breath, Catra's slitted eyes narrowed down to Adora's lips, the gasping and heaving breaths, struggling to take in air. Even if this wasn't real. Catra wanted to take all the air out of Adora's lungs. Leave her gasping breathlessly like Catra has been. 

It wasn't real anyways. The grip around Adora's throat tighten. The claws digging into the flesh. She could feel every bit of breath Adora tries to take in with those gasping lips.

It wasn't real...even if it did feel so real.

Catra felt herself suck in a breath of air before surging forward, pressing her lips roughly against Adora's. Her fangs biting the blonde's lower lip until she could taste the blood. The fighting grip on her hands loosening as she heard Adora let out a choked groan.

The claws relented from around Adora's throat, the grip still cutting off the air just a bit. Adora's hands slipping from Catra's wrists to the feline's hips, Catra flinching from the touch.

"Don't." Catra growled against Adora's lips. Her claws tightening around again, feeling Adora swallowing almost nervously.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"Cat-"

She didn't want to hear it. No. Lips once again roughly pressed, swallowing any sounds Adora was going to make. All of the air from her lungs.

The hands around her hips slipping and obediently keeping to their side. Catra nipping at Adora's bottom lip as a reward, tugging at it letting it pop back in place before staring down at Adora's bloodied bruised lips. The flustered gasping soft expression on the other girl's face giving Catra a strange fluttering feeling, her own expression softening.

No. This wasn't real.

Catra quickly duck her head to Adora's shoulder, her hands releasing their hold on her throat, sliding to Adora's arms. The tense muscles twitching underneath her hands. Her body pressing against Adora's, her thighs squeezing around Adora's waist. The hard muscles of her abdomen rubbing against her.

It felt so real.

She grazed her teeth against Adora's throat listening to the other girl shudder against her. Adora's scent filling Catra's mind. Adora's body against Catra's. Catra let out a soft gasp, gritting her teeth as she felt the arousal burning deep, almost distracting her mind.

None of this was real.

Adora moans as Catra's fingers trace around the bumps on the back of her shoulder, that purpling reddish mark. Feeling those thighs squeezing around her waist slowly grinding against her abdomen. The blonde sucking in a breath as the feline continue pressing up and grinding against her, leaving kisses and bites on her throat and shoulder. "Catra..." Adora tries again earning a harsh bite that caused her to wince.

"Just...don't say anything..." Catra growls against Adora's throat quietly. It didn't matter what this Adora wanted to say anyways. It wasn't real. The only sounds Catra wanted to hear from Adora was the gasping whimpering noises.

She sat up staring down at Adora. Adora's arms still obediently kept to her side, fists clenching hard, Catra tilted her head at that. "How cute. It's almost like you're really trying."

Catra felt the anger and irritation slowly ebbing away at how willing and compliant this dream Adora was. The only thing left was the arousal that still burned.

Catra let out a shaky breath before narrowing her eyes back down at Adora who was still looking up at her with a dazed expression.

"Keep still."

Adora parted her lips to say something, but was silenced with a finger to her lips. "And...do NOT talk."

Adora only nodding back dumbly and Catra felt herself glow warmly. Her tail lashing back and forth in excitement. This was fine. It wasn't real anyways.

Her finger going down from Adora's lips to her chin, the nails extending lightly and trailing down to her throat—watching the lump moving as Adora swallowed.

Catra wiggled, feeling herself shivering pleasantly as her crotch continue to grind against the hard tense muscle of Adora's abdomen. Damn this muscle-headed idiot.

She continued moving down, her hands trailing to Adora's jacket. Of course she would still be wearing this damn stupid jacket even in Catra's nightmares?

The jacket started to disintegrate into dust within Catra's hands, leaving Adora in her white shirt and pants. Huh. For a moment Catra wondered if Adora herself would turn into dust. Would she turn into dust herself?

She shook her mind from these intruding thoughts and quickly went back to the task at hand. Trailing down to Adora's pants. Oddly enough the offending clothing did not disintegrate. Disappointing. 

So instead Catra gripped around Adora's waistband, her claws digging into it before shredding it off. 

"He-" Adora began, but stopping when Catra dug those claws painfully around her thighs. The muscles tensing hard under Catra's hands. Catra watching as Adora gritted her teeth, keeping her arms stilled.

A soft gasp, those blue eyes widening as they seem to trailing over...Catra looked down realizing her own leggings were gone and she let out a frustrated hiss of annoyance. Her tail lashing back and forth.

Adora's face was getting completely flushed, breathing heavily. Her hands clenching tightly into fists. Her entire body completely tense. Her dilated eyes wandering, trailing over to Catra's crotch. Tongue darting out to wet her bruised bloodied lips.

Catra raised an eyebrow at this. "Pervert." She simply states and dug her claw deeper around Adora's waist almost drawing blood, watching as Adora gasping and biting her lip whatever protest being halted—hands still on her side, clenching tightly into fists. At least she was being a quiet, obedient pervert so far. 

The feline pressed herself closer to Adora, straddling one of those muscled thigh, grinding herelf against it—her tail going straight up and poofing up at the pleasant shiver going down her spine.

Adora rolled her eyes back, hitting the ground with her head as she try to bite back a groan through gritted teeth, her hands digging into the ground. The feel of Catra's hot wet core rubbing against her was driving her absolutely insane. Catra's own leg also lodge inbetween rubbing against Adora's own heated core.

Watching the perfect Adora on the ground flushed and writhing, such a mess trying so hard to keep still under Catra's command. Adora bit her bottom lip and let out a shuddering sigh each time Catra moved, her soft fur brushing up against Adora's skin.

The sensation felt so real.

Catra let out a humming purr, nipping at Adora's left ear. Her hand in Adora's hair, claws through Adora's scalp, gripping those golden blonde lockes. Her other hand still tracing their claws over Adora's twitching thigh slowly spreading to give Catra more access. She watched Adora's parted lips, wanting to feel that tongue in between her soaked folds. Wonder how Adora would taste.

She bit her own bottom lip before lifting herself up, already slightly aching for that hard muscled thigh that rubbed pleasantly against her. Adora still laying obediently, still panting heavily as her eyes continue to follow Catra every movement.

The feline moved, swinging her legs over Adora's head. Her own face close to Adora's spread twitching thighs. Adora's panting breath hitting her inner thigh, tongue already darting up to lap at the wetness that dribbled, Adora was always so impatient. Catra lifted her hips away from Adora with a growl, her claws once again digging into those thighs. The surprised muffled yelp between her thighs as the tongue relented.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's thighs, pressing her face against them taking in the scent. Adora's sweat and juice mixed in with her own. She lapped at the slick inner thigh, enjoying the little twitch and the gasp in between her thighs, the hot breath rapidly hitting her throbbing dripping wet pussy. Catra's tail lashing back and forth repeatedly.

Her fingers spreading Adora's puffy lower lips, watching with extreme interest as the pink wet cavern walls dribbled endlessly with that sweet-smelling juice. The little stiff clit already peeking out. Catra pressed onto that little button feeling Adora arch her back, almost rocking Catra off if she didn't have a good grip on the other girl's thighs.

She took another experimental lick at the inner thigh, closer to the heated wet spot. Her finger continuously rubbing along that that harden clit and past the wet entrance. Catra looked down, enjoying how Adora try to bite back the gasping moans and groans, digging more into the dirt. Her face completely red, eyes staring with so much desire and want at Catra's dripping pussy above her face.

This Adora really was just a pervert.

Catra finally relented as she suddenly pressed her crotch against Adora's gasping mouth, shuddering as she felt that tongue impatiently delving into her soaked folds. A beastly growl ripping from Adora's lips as she finally was allowed to taste Catra.

The feline let out a stuttering sigh as she moved her hips along, wanting to roll her eyes and yell at the dumb impatient blonde. But that tongue moving inside her felt so good, her walls clenching tight around that wonderful intruding muscle.

Adora's own hips twitching and thrusting, those puffy lower lips dripping more. Catra's finger still teasing and rubbing the hard nub, her own rough tongue squirming in deep into that tight wet cavern. The taste. The scent. The touch. 

It was so real.

Catra closed her eyes, moaning as her hips continue moving. She felt Adora's lips wrap around her clit, sucking and twirling her tongue around her harden nub causing Catra to almost lose focus. Her mouth open with a mixture of drool and pussy juice dripping down her chin, panting between Adora's thighs. "Good girl...an actual...hann...good use...ahhn...for your stupid...mouth."

Catra wasn't one to be bested though as she renewed her efforts and went back to Adora's own throbbing pussy in need of attention. Her claws sheathed and she slowly slipped a finger into those soaked folds, the walls already clamping tightly at the intruding digit.

Adora stuttering breath as those finger began to slowly pump in and out. Her own tongue trying to keep with Catra's rhythm. Her hands wanting nothing more than to grab Catra's hips and pull her down to relentlessly eat the Magicat out.

"Adoraaaaaaa..." Catra purrs out sitting up and grinding harder against Adora's face, her claws extending as her finger slipped out—the sharp nail scraping at Adora's walls causing her to jump, the guttural groan sending vibration throughout Catra's body.

Catra felt her mind fogging up in pleasure as the only thing she could think of was chasing after the pleasure. Taking it for herself. Taking what she wanted.

She looked down in between her thighs, looking at the strong chin that was slicked with her cunt juice. Dammit, why was this getting her so heated up? Her gut churning pleasantly as she continued riding Adora's face, leaning back down to give the other's girl's own throbbing core some attention.

She felt herself close to going over the edge, she clenched her eyes shut tightly. Feeling Adora's tongue laving her clit with so much attention. "Adora...Adora...Adora..." Catra moan as she continue to sloppily pump her finger in, her nails occasionally coming out and scratching Adora. Adora seem to really enjoy that though as she would let out shuddering gasp before vigorously eating Catra out with even more energy.

Catra was chanting Adora's name, her hips frantically moving as she grinded her pussy against that willing strong muscle. "Nnf...yesyesyes! More! AdoraAdoraAdora!"

"Adora!"

"...Adora!" Why was Catra's voice sounding like Glimme-

"Adora!"

Adora opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Her body jolting up from the soft cushions, Glimmer looking down at her with a tired expression in the dark. They must have left Adora sleeping in Glimmer's room.

"You were moaning, groaning, and panting a lot in your sleep." Glimmer yawned, rubbing at her tired eyes, squinting at Adora's flustered face in the dark. "Was is another supposed bad dream?"

Adora nodded numbly, pulling up the blanket that Bow or Glimmer have draped over her to her chest, heart thumping so loudly. Hips still twitching and trembling. "It was...just...a nightmare."

It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. She licked her lips, a strange addicting taste still lingering on her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can try and pry super bratty bottom Catra HCs out of these typing hands.
> 
> Anyways, should I include more sex toys in future chapters? Been debating on that and would love to hear more feedback on the subject.  
> So thank you all for reading and the kudos/comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that access to information and the best use is apparently porn.  
> Such a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly gonna be Adora's POV this time around.
> 
> TW: Sexual content, bondage, blindfolds, toys, threesome (sorta), slight anal play, masturbation.
> 
> This entire fic is a nightmare to write. Lmao.

"Adora...I have done several thousands more searches and simulations on how to subdue Catra." 

Adora groaned as she covered her flushed face totally not wanting to deal with this so early on into training. "Uh...listen, Light Hope...about that..."

"Here is one, but may require the use of men. Perhaps the one known as Bow and Seaha-"

"No! No men! Absolutely not!" Adora shouted suddenly. There was something that settled completely wrong with that idea to Adora. She did not like the thought of anyone else touching Catra...the feline definitely wouldn't want any of those two near her in such a state either. But no. This isn't what she wanted to talk to Light Hope about so early on.

"Understood. **No men.** " Light Hope's eyes glowing bright red, voice deepening almost demonically and then she flickered just a bit back to normal. "I have filtered out all searches including men. The list has shorten substantially, but perhaps the other princess-"

"Light Hope!" Adora shouted finally getting the hologram's attention. "No! I don't want anyone else!"

"Am I to understand you wish for one on one intercourse? If so. Filtering out group se-" Adora groaning loudly over Light Hope.

"Light Hope! Showing these "simulations" aren't working!" Adora yelled with frustration, putting heavy emphasis on the word simulations. Her face red with embarrassment and arousal...not that she would admit to anyone especially to a highly intelligent AI hologram.

"I don't really like how you keep showing..." Adora trails off...unsure how to word it without the AI taking it and twisting it around too literally. "She-ra doing all this to Catra..." she gestured awkwardly to the scene before her that have already shifted during the conversation.

"Okay, what sort of simulation is this one?!" Adora growled out with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

They were in a room in Brightmoon.

"Simulation 0510: For when you successfully capture the Horde's Second in Command Catra and need to extract information from her." Light Hope explains as if she didn't just started having the lights dimmed and many candles lit around the room. "I calculate Bright Moon does not have a prison cell and so you would have to make do with a refurbished room."

Adora squinted at Light Hope with an accusing glare. Was she being messed with now? She couldn't really tell.

The sweet heavenly sound of Catra's moans once again pulling at Adora's mind. Her eyes trying to keep itself on Light Hope, but slowly glancing over to the middle of the room where a large bed lay. She-ra fucking Catra on the bed once again.

Catra was on her back on the large bed, her knees and ankles chained, spread while being lifted upwards with another chain attached above to the top of the bed's canopy. Hands handcuffed over her head and tied to the bedposts. Eyes covered in a thick blindfold, head twisting and jerking about. Nipples harden and pinched with nipple clamps pulling onto those stiff pebbles with each movement. The chains clinking against her fur.

She-ra was kneeled between Catra spread suspended legs, slowly pressing the Runestone of Protection—now transformed as a thick vibrating blue dildo with golden ridges—into Catra's wet folds. The moans were so overwelming that it almost made Adora lost track of what she wanted to say as she watched her alter ego slowly push the pulsing toy into the binded girl's spread pussy.

She-ra's hair obscuring the view of Catra's cunt eagerly swallowing the thick vibrating shaft. Catra's suspended hips twisting and twitching along as the toy sunk deep into those slick wet folds, buzzing away inside, chest rising and shaking as those clamps pinched and tugged harshly on her hardened nipples with each movement, the yowls and moans now being the only thing heard as Adora completely lost all train of thoughts. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she realized that Light Hope has disappeared. Once again leaving her having to watch the scene before her unfold.

Her hand still gripping the sword tightly, the other slowly creeping down, rubbing at her waistband nervously. The heat already building.

Light Hope really did get the detail so well done it was frightening. From the room...the smell of the candles...the holograms too...

Catra's voice...

The sounds she made. It was eerily similar, so much like the dreams she been having. Catra high pitched moans...would it really sound like that in real life though? It was a sound she never heard before throughout all the years she known Catra.

The thoughts idly running through her mind as Adora walked around the bed to the moaning blindfolded girl's side, her hand pressing into the sheets. It sunk into it so softly.

Adora suck in a breath, eyes glancing about wildly at the sight. She was never this close before. Always just fidgeting and watching at a distant...

She gulped and placed the sword down against the bed climbing onto it and kneeling next to Catra. The two holograms still continuing on paying no attention to her as if Adora was simply watching a scripted play. 

Her eyes on Catra's face—the blindfold was in the way and Adora didn't like it. She reached over, fingertips touching the fabric. It felt real under her touch. It may just be a simulation...but she wanted so badly to see those beautiful eyes.

She-ra continued thrusting the vibrating dildo in between Catra's suspended hips. Her face leaning close when she pulled out the thick shaft and gave the harden clit a surprising nip, suckling on the bundle of nerves.

Adora peeled off the blindfolds, eyes widening at the glazed pleasured look in Catra's rolled back dilated eyes. She bit her lower lip, biting back the groan at the sight.

The moans suddenly increasing as Catra hips began bucking even more widly. Adora's breath getting heavier. Her clothes feeling tight and constricting on her. 

She glanced over at She-ra. The hulking woman still teasing at Catra's throbbing clit, the hologram not giving any heed to Adora, almost as if the smaller blonde was the one that wasn't real. The vibrating shaft now slicked with Catra's juice rubbing even lower. Catra moaning helplessly as her thighs twitch and tremble.

Adora looking back over to Catra's eyes, wide and blazing so beautifully and bright. Adora's own eyes roaming Catra's body, stretched out, twisting and pulling at her bondage. The furry chest heaving up and down, those chains clinking about, tugging and pulling harshly on those stiff dark nipples. Each movement causing an overwelmed moan to escape those panting lips.

With a shaky hand, Adora reached over at the chain, tugging at the nipple clamps. The chains cold in her fingertips. Catra jolting as if from the pull and groaned loudly, eyes rolled back and suspended hips gyrating into She-ra's face, her tail wrapping around the woman's neck.

Adora watched with wide eyes, thighs rubbing together, breath panting and she let out a frustrated shuddering moan. Her free hand reaching down in between her thighs, rubbing her crotch trying to relieve the pressure that was building up. Her eyes moving back down, once again biting her lower lip as she watched She-ra spread Catra's pussy lips, reveling a sight that Adora wish she could gaze upon, a stab of jealousy burning with her arousal. The toy buzzing away, circling lower, rubbing at the tight puckered hole just below.

She panted, turning her attention back to the yowling feline, her hand releasing the chain and slowly lowering, gliding itself down and rubbing Catra's soft fur. Palm cupping Catra's left breast, giving it a slow squeeze. She was so warm and soft. Those jeweled eyes burning brightly, pupils completely dilates as Catra wails loudly—a trail of drool streaming down her chin. A tongue poking out from between those parted panting lips. 

Adora sucked in a breath, steeling herself as best as she could and turn back over to She-ra, the hologram of the Warrior Princess was working her finger in Catra's asshole, stretching the tight muscle with her slicked thick finger. The thicker vibrating shaft sinking easily back into Catra's slippery wet folds. She-ra thrusting it all the way in, grinding the runestone turned toy deep into Catra letting it buzz away happily as the golden ridges scraped along Catra's inner walls. The large finger pressing into that clenching tight muscle, the fingertip slowly intruding in.

Adora swallowed thickly as she watched Catra shake and stutter. Mouth open wide, her face completely flushed and drunk with pleasure. Suspended hips bucking wildly in the air as her yowls echoed throughout the room. Adora's fingers slipping into the waistband of her pants and rubbing her clit, moaning along with the hologram of her ex-best friend(?) being fucked by someone who was her, but at the same time wasn't her.

"Catra..." the Rebellion soldier shudders as she circles her own clit, biting her bottom lip while watching Catra's face as the Princess Warrior fucked her senselessly with the runestone.

Adora climbed over Catra's chest, back turned to the hologram of She-ra, not wanting to see the larger woman anymore. She made sure to put her weight on her knees pressing into the sheets on both side of the hologram Catra's stomach. She let out a groan at the Catra hologram below her, the tongue still sticking out between those kissable parted lips as Catra helplessly moaned and twitched underneath her from whatever She-ra was doing. Adora rubbed her inner thigh. The crotch area of her pants damp.

Her other hand gripping the sheets above Catra's head. Trying to fight the urge to pull on those wild mane. The urge to pull Catra close to her. Her hips slowly moving, grinding against her palm as she leaned down. Trying to keep her focus on those beautiful burning eyes. Trying to pretend it was just herself doing this to Catra. Trying to pretend it really was Catra.

"Catra..." Adora moaned as she felt the pressure building up. Her heart thudding loud and hard almost sounding as if it was going to burst out of her chest. "Catra. Catra...Catra..." Her fingers slipped underneath her waistband once again, rubbing her clit and wet entrance, the clothing frustratingly in her way. Wishing she could feel Catra against her. Adora let out a shuddering gasp. "I miss you so much..."

The hologram only moaned, eyes staring pass Adora as She-ra continued to fuck Catra mercilessly behind her.

Adora groaned as she feels her muscle tense up, eyes clenched shut as she lurched forward to Catra's face, pressing her lips against the other's panting lips. Her body twitching and trembling and she felt herself explode as the holograms faded away. The simulation ending. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she opened them, heaving as much air as she could. Her mind feeling completely dazed and frazzled.

The room have changed back, leaving Adora on the ground still on her knees as she stared down where Catra was. Tears dripping down her face and onto the floor. Her hand pulled out from her pants and clenched tightly into a fist on her thigh.

"Your mind seem to be extremely unfocus. I did not expect you to engage within the simulations." Light Hope flickered beside Adora. "Perhaps you need a break. Would you like to suspend training for the day?" Light Hope's voice barely registered in Adora's numb brain as she still try to process what she have just done.

What did she just do?

Did she really just masturbated to a simulation of her ex-best friend(?) getting fucked and violated by her...by She-ra?

Adora licked her dry lips. Her shaky hands slowly reaching for the sword laying next to her. Her legs feeling like jelly and still trembling as she slowly stood up. "N-no...just...let me train against the giant spiders or something, please." Her voice felt raspy and dry. Her throat feeling parched, a strange unfulfilled feeling settling deep in her chest, her mind faraway and lost.

A pause before Light Hope flicker away with an "Understood." The scenery changing to the Whispering Woods and the screeching of the metallic spiders. Adora blinking away the tears and wiped them away with her sleeve. She lifted the sword over her head and chanted those accursed words.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

* * *

"Ahn! Ah! Nng!" Catra gritted her teeth as she felt those thick fingers playing with her folds, her limbs pulling at their bondage. Her body was leaning over a table, wrists and ankles tied to the legs of the table, thighs stretched out completely from her tied position, each movement causing the table to shake and jolt as she tried to thrash about. The position as humilating as could be.

Gasping at the sudden slap to her ass causing her to jolt against the table. Her tail lashing about as she clenched her eyes, head turn to the side trying to hide her aroused expression. She let out another low groan as she felt that torturing tongue delving into her exposed pussy. The fingers slipping out and working on kneading her soft sore asscheeks.

Her mismatch eyes rolling to the back of her head, another breathless groan escaping her lips as that robust tongue continue to explore her hot wet tight cavern, squirming in deeply into those constricting fleshy walls.

Panting and whimpering at the onslaught, unable to do anything as the heat continue building up. The arousal burning and boiling with the humilation, driving Catra absolutely mad. 

Her mouth wide open, spit dribbling mindlessly down her chin as the pleasure was almost too much. Too much. So much. So overwelming. "Adoraaaaaaa..." Catra's voice vaguely echoing around in a helpless moan. Her mind pathetically once again going back to the Rebellion Soldier. Her enemy. Her foe. Her Adora.

She recieved another painful slap on her ass. A hand in Catra's hair painfully grinding her face onto the table surface. She-ra looming over her with a twisted smirk, licking Catra's juice smeared around her lips, the trail dribbling down her chin. Red eyes glaring down at the tied down Horde Second-Commander.

Catra's vision blurred, but for a moment she thought she saw shadowy tendrils lurking close, heading towards her and wrapping around her face. "Ah...Adora..." Catra whimpered, teary eyes widen in panic and fear as the shadows slowly started squeezing. Taking the air from her lungs. Her body spiking in immense pain amidst the pleasure.

Catra opened her eyes. She woke up shaking and panting, bolting from where she lay, glancing about wildly. Her room. Her bed. Her blanket.

She had fallen asleep and had another damn nightmare as usual.

Catra's face flushed with shame and anger at the familar damp spot around her leggings and bed. Her mane poofing out, claws digging into the sheets, teeth clenching tightly. Her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Her emotions tipping and spilling over into a huge boiling bubbling mess. Her head feeling like it was being split apart.

The doors slid open "Hey, boss! Just so you kno-"

"Don't come in!" It must have been the tone in her voice, but thankfully... "Okay, got it!" Scorpia instantly shut the door, giving Catra a moment to compose herself.

She quickly bundled up the sheets. Luckily it didn't stain the bed itself. She kicked the sheets under the bed before getting up. "Remember to knock next time, moron." Calming herself and rubbing her eyes with her palm to clear up the fog in her mind. Sliding the door open for Scorpia, giving the much taller Force Captain a scowl.

"I did knock, but you weren't responding...again. There's some report that needs your signature an-" Scorpia walking in the room accidentally kicking Catnip. "-Ah shoot! I am so sorry! I hope I didn't break it!" Scorpia fumbling over the small bot, unable to hold onto it with her pincers.

Catra only dismissed it with a wave. "Catnip's fine. If Entrapta made her then she should be able to handle a beating." She haven't touched Catnip at all since the first time to be honest. A slight bit of wariness around the bot after the first experience. Luckily Entrapta haven't bugged her about it. What did she expected from a princess keeping their promises anyways?

"Oh, right. So about this report..."

Catra tuned Scorpia out. Her mind still muddy and tired from the nightmares and the lack of sleep. The headache throbbing painfully.

"I'm checking on my prisoner." Catra simply states suddenly as Scorpia was mid-talking.

"But Catra. The repo-"

"You handle it." Catra was already walking out of her room and down the hallway.

Her steps hurried and quick to their destination. The familiar winding hallways. The familiar elevators. Shoving a guard out of her way.

She stood in front of the cell, the tray of food in her hands. The forcefield buzzing and flickering, the only thing inbetween her and the occupant in the cell. The shadows creeping in the corners of her vision, she stared at them unblinkingly. Mane poofing up and eyes in slits.

 **"Catra. I thought I smelt a depraved animal crawling in."** She didn't even look at Catra. Just sitting there, leaning against the wall seemingly staring out into space with her cracked mask. Her voice full of disinterest in Catra's presence.

Catra rolled her eyes, her body more relaxed at the sight of her ex-tormentor in chains. She scoffed while turning off the forcefield and entering the cell. "You sure it's not just your depraved self rotting in here?" She dropped the tray of prisoner food with a loud clack before kicking it over to Shadow Weaver, the content spilling over on the ground messily.

The feline crossing her arms as she watched the sorcereress lay there, unresponsive. She gave an annoyed tired huff, turning her head to the side, much too exhausted to give an actual biting retort. Seeing her prisoner chained up, eating slop off the ground wasn't very satisfying to watch at all when they weren't even being responsive.

Shadow Weaver tilting her head just a bit at Catra's direction. The lights past her mask narrowing into slits as she observed the younger soldier.

 **"What is wrong, Catra?"** For a moment it sounded like concern, as if Shadow Weaver cared about Catra's well being. **"Are you once again proving your worthlessness?"** And there was that tone again.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm Second in Command and everything is going just smooth." Catra lying through gritted teeth. She could feel Shadow Weaver's eyes still boring into her now. The sudden attentive giving Catra a chill going down her spine, her tail lashing about behind her. "Everything is going better than when you were in charge." Her face smug as she looked down at Shadow Weaver.

 **"I see. Please let the chef know the food is as inadequate as always then."** Shadow Weaver only reply after a long moment. The tray still untouched and spilled over in front of her. She went back to ignoring Catra.

The mismatched jeweled eyes narrowing and an annoyed hiss leaving the feline's lips. She turned and left the cell feeling incredibly unnerved and even more heated even as her feet continued padding down those cold hallways. Her throat feeling constricted as if she was being choked.

It seemed no matter if Catra was awake or asleep she was living in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative summary is Adora and Catra tries to learn how to be tops from the worst possible sources.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far. Leave some kudos/comments if you enjoyed it or any suggestions of what else you'd like to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality and fantasy becomes hard to decipher.  
> Both still a nightmare all in it's own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my single contribution for Kinktober.  
> Also happy birthday to Catra.  
> This chapter dedicated to her beautiful delicious furry butt. I love it...I mean her. Her butt. Catra...ssss...butt...
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Fingering, Excessive Amount of Petting

Catra been coming down here everyday. Why did she bother? Shadow Weaver only just insulted or ignored her—as if she didn't matter.

She was suppose to be in charge. The one with power.

Her tail lash back and forth angrily as she continue to stare around the cell with feigned disinterest, those gems colored eyes noting every little new scratches along the walls where the powerless sorceress leaned against. So many scratches, new and old.

The old hag laying there.

Doing nothing.

Catra sucked in a breath, her lips twisting into a fanged grin. "Look at you, sitting there in your cell. You're really nothing now, huh? So powerless." The taunts felt empty even to Catra. Almost forced. Shadow Weaver didn't pay any heed to her, only frustrating the feline further. "You're like a caged animal."

Shadow Weaver finally tilt her head at Catra after a moment. The cracked mask, the little slits of light narrowing at the Horde Second in Command. A laugh echoing loud and clear as if Catra have said the funniest thing.

**"Oh, Catra. Aren't you still the caged animal?"**

Her tail stiffened, eyes narrowing into slits and she had to suppress the growl that wanted to escape. She was the one standing tall, not sitting there on the ground all chained up. So why did she feel so powerless?

She turn and quickly left the cell without saying anything else. The shadows flickering about in the corner of her eyes. Mocking her.

Catra turn the ever winding hallways swirling and curling around. Did it always have so many different turns? It almost felt endless as her feet padded down the cold floors.

She passed by the open-doored lockerooms almost doing a double-take as right there on the lockers was a bright crude drawing of She-ra that pulled Catra's attention with it's obnoxiously bright colors. Catra let out an angry growl before stomping over to the lockers and tearing the drawing into little pieces.

Who did this?

Who drew that?

It almost looked like Ado-

The room felt like it was spinning. Catra's mind was reeling. The pieces in her hands exploding into bright glitter and she jolted, squeaking out in surprise. 

Her ears and tail standing upright and alert as she felt a familiar looming presence behind her. Before she could react she was roughly pushed against the lockers. She-ra pinning her from behind causing Catra's fur to stand at all ends. Her eyes narrowing angrily in slits, her nerves on fire and irritation boiling. Why was She-ra here?! She wasn't suppose to be here! The larger woman pushing her against the lockers leaving her with no escape.

"Stupid! Dumbass! Muscleheaded pervert!" Catra continue yelling more insults, the rude words quickly getting more obscenely vulgur with each frustrated shouts. The heated anger muddling her mind as her face press against the cold metal of the locker. She-ra pinning the feline from behind, locking the catgirl's wrists together behind her back with one large palm, claws digging deep into She-ra's flesh in protest—the other large hand pressing on Catra's tensed shoulder. Catra still struggling wildly with a loud hiss.

The hulking larger woman only letting Catra continue on with her tantrum with patience. Simply watching the angry kitten hiss and spit more insults. The fur bristling up so puffy, eyes in blazing slits. Body twisting about from the tight grip with her fangs bared in an angry snarl. Claws trying to dig deep into She-ra's wrist.

She-ra pressed her free palm into that mane of hair. Scratching at the top of Catra's head. "Stop that." Catra hisses with her fangs bared.

The hand pauses and relents from her head. Catra still trying to keep her body tense, not wanting to let her anger and irritation go so easily. Her body twisting against She-ra's grip every few second with angry snarls and much less vulgur (but still biting) insults.

Everytime that palm try to place itself elsewhere on Catra's body the feline would let out an irritated hiss. She-ra letting out a huff after the fifth hiss. "So mean." 

"Kiss my ass."

"...Pfft." There was suddenly a laugh. A familiar warm laughter that made Catra feel a spreading warmth in her stomach through that prickly anger. Catra then pales as she realizes her poor choice of words when she feels a hand brushing down her thigh, nails trailing down with a light scratch.

"Fuck! Wait! Mmmrrn...I didn't mea-hyah!" A sudden hard spank to her ass caused Catra to jolt, pressing herself against the locker. The little yelp coming out and she barely was able to bite back the groan threatening to spill at the surprisingly pleasant tingle that went down her spine.

The woman behind her sucking in a breath at the sound and reaction. That hand keeping itself cupping Catra's ass, massaging and kneading at the soft firm bottom. Catra trembling at the tingling sensation as she feels the other woman let out a shuddering breath against her furry ear.

Her shoulders tensing as a strange warm feeling start stirring up in her lower region. Her breath loud and labored. The familiar scent of the other woman infiltrating Catra's nose, overcoming her senses and her knees felt wobbly. Those callous fingers reaching underneath Catra's waistband and tugging it down just enough to reveal that furry rump. Catra gritting her teeth and trying to swallow the moan that wanted so badly to escape, her body twitching and jolting every few often as that rough hand continue fondling her rear. The arousal burning in her stomach now, her tail dipping low and flicking lightly. 

The larger woman crouching down to her knees, her hand gently—but still firmly, gripping those thin wrists together, the other groping and squeezing Catra's ass, giving it a few playful smacks before digging her palm into that bouncy furry mound. Steely blue eyes focusing back up at Catra's face from her crouched position for a brief moment. "You seem really annoyed."

Catra exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Eyes slightly lidded, her tail lashing about with utter annoyance now, only serving to tickle against She-ra's body. "Maybe because I keep having to deal with so many idiots and then whenever I close my eyes I see your stupid face?" Let's not even mention the constant groping and fondling to her rear at the moment.

She shiver as she feels a finger slipping in between, rubbing at her damped entrance. Her gasps coming out quick and shallow, and she lets out a low moan. Lips gently leaving kisses on her spine, trailing even lower. The pleasure spiking and simmering higher, slowly replacing the anger and irritation. Her tail completely poofing up before lashing more wildly—back arching and bending forward just a bit.

"Which face do you prefer then?"

That was a stupid question. So stupid. So dumb. So Adora. Catra wanted to scoff right then and there.

"...Both your faces are stupid." Catra lets out a shuddering sigh when she feels that finger tease at her entrance, her knees trembling and spreading slightly as those fingertips barely graze her clit. Her posture sliding just a bit, her mind almost slipping into that hazy fog of pleasure. "But the...ahn...one with the dumb ponytail...hnnm...is less stupid...I guess...nng..."

She felt those grinning lips pressing against her fuzzy backside, the whole face pressing and nuzzling right into it soon after, Catra's tail poofing back up again and she let out a surprise squeak. "So soft." It was muffled behind her, but Catra was still able to hear that light whisper of amazement. She let out a groan as she feels those fingers still teasing her, simply gently rubbing and caressing her dripping center.

"So stupid..." Catra grumbles through clenched teeth, cursing how utterly turned on she was getting, she let out a small whine as her hips started moving, grinding back against that finger—wanting to feel more of that pleasurable friction. Her eyes closing and chest rumbling softly with a purr. Her lips slightly parted as little sighs and moans escape.

"So warm..." That soft whisper continues as the finger finally slip in between those wet warm folds, pushing itself deeper and Catra shudder, her knees almost feeling like they were going to give out then and there. Lips pressing against her rear, brushing against the soft fur as that wonderful intruding digit began moving in and out of Catra's aching folds in a slow pace. "And so tight...and so wet..."

"Ahhnn...haaaahnn..." Catra felt that pleasant tingle going up and down her spine, the irritation ebbing away with each gentle thrust into her heated core, her tail swaying low and gently, curling around the arm that still held her wrists together. Her half-lidded eyes rolling upwards as she sighs softly, hips wiggling along after those heavenly caresses. Soft lips placing little kisses on Catra's furry back and down to that fuzzy bubble bottom.

After a few moment of gentle fingering, the intruding digit slowly left her slick center, leaving Catra panting with a whimpering moan. The hand moved away from between Catra's legs and over to her ass, scratching just the spot right above the base of her tail. Catra letting out a shuddering gasp, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intense sensation, the pleasure shooting straight through her spine and throughout her whole body. Her knees gave out then, flushed face slamming into the cold locker with a groan, back arching into the touch. The feel of that recently intruding wet finger running through her fur. Scratching and rubbing at that absolute sweet spot. Shoulders burning from the stretched posture. The warm familiar scent. The boiling arousal burning in her gut. All the different sensations running through Catra's senses, completely overriding her thought processes.

She didn't realize herself sliding to her knees, down against the cool ground, her warm flushed cheek pressed against the cool metal. Her body twitching and trembling, her purrs rumbling loudly as that warm palm continue stroking her backside. The other one still holding her arms locked, fingertips occasionally rubbing at the pad of her own fingers and palms.

"Mmmmore..." she barely heard that panting purring plea that was her own voice as she felt those fingers dig into that spot above her tail, scratching and rubbing. Her own back arching even more, her bottom lifting into the air, chasing after those fingers. "Keep goinggggg..." It felt so good.

Her face now touching the ground, begging glazed blue and yellow eyes burning over at Adora who was still on her knees looking back down at Catra with wide shocked blue eyes—her own face flushed red and breath just as heavy while her palm continue stroking and rubbing at Catra's order. The other hand gently still holding Catra's wrists together.

"Adorrrrrrraaaaaa..." The purr to the other girl's name coming out desperate and needy. For what? Catra didn't know. She just knew she needed Adora. She needed more. More of Adora. Her rump in the air shaking and trembling, tail now lashing and twitching about as Adora continue to pet Catra, fingertips grazing across the short fur, brushing down through that soft fuzzy butt. "Catra..." Adora barely whispers with complete awe as she wraps her fingers around Catra's tail and give it an experimental tug, the feline arching her back and letting out a wavering mewl at the wonderful delightful hot pleasure that shot through her spine.

Her wrists was released from that grip. The burning ache on her shoulders finally being free also, she felt herself being picked up and pulled flushed against Adora's body. The blonde stumbling backward before landing on the bench with Catra bouncing lightly on her lap, her leggings still just below her bottom. Her tail curling around Adora's waist. Claws digging around Adora's strong arms that were wrapped around Catra's waist. Both girls letting out small breathless giggles while panting hard, reminding Catra of when they would just play around in the lockerooms after finishing a rough training session.

Adora's scent was so strong and familiar.

She felt lips pressing the top of her head. Adora taking in a deep breath before letting out a sigh against that mane of hair. The hands around her waist going underneath her top and stroking the soft fur on her belly, nails grazing through giving a pleasant scratch.

Catra squirming with adorable little squeaks, her face flushed red with pleasure and slight embarrassment at how easily undone she was becoming under Adora's fingers. She let out a sigh, shivering at the familiar warm scent of the blonde. Her right hand covering Adora's, their fingers linking together—claws lightly digging into Adora's palm and she nuzzle back against the blonde's neck. Her purrs still embarrassingly loud and unable to stop now, her body trembling at the pleasantness of it all. So warm and aching for Adora's fingers. Catra's hand lifting up Adora's recently intruding finger to her face, the smell of her own self lingering. The smell of herself on Adora...her Adora.

Lips parting and taking the digit along with her own into her mouth, her rough tongue swirling around both fingers. The lingering taste of herself coating her tastebuds. Half-lidded burning mismatched eyes glancing back at Adora's wide eyes, those grey blue eyes watching her with a mesmerized gaze and Adora let out a guttural groan, her own body trembling against Catra's. The other hand moving and roaming through the feline's body. Catra moaning and purring around those fingers, her tongue still roughly lapping at both their digits. Her body grinding back against Adora's. Needing to feel more of the other girl against her. More of the warmth. More of Adora.

Adora's free hand stroking Catra's side before down to her thigh, pushing the leggings further down to Catra's knees. Her fingers rubbing through the soft fur. Catra slipping both the fingers, now slick with her saliva, out of her mouth and moans softly before letting out a small growl at Adora. Her left hand suddenly reaching behind Adora's head, grabbing that ponytail and pulling the blonde into a crushing kiss. The other girl quickly returning the kiss with fevor, tongues clashing as her roaming hand reached underneath Catra's knee, lifting and spreading her.

Catra moaning against Adora's lips as she felt her knee being lifted and stretched. She took Adora's hand—still held tight in her grip, and leading it downwards to her chest. Adora pulling away from the kiss with a shuddering groan as her hand was led to cup Catra's breast through her shirt. Adora giving that mound a squeeze, Catra arching her back to the touch, grinding more against the blonde with a purring mewl before pulling Adora back into another searing hot kiss.

Her right hand now leading Adora's even lower down her body, slicked fingers coating at the fur underneath the top before heading to her dripping wet pussy, the fur there damp with her juice. Her teeth nipping and sucking on Adora's bottom lip, her chest rumbling loudly with a purr. Adora following Catra's every movements with a muffled moan against the kiss, her fingers slowly circling around the soaked entrance at the horny Magicat's command. 

Her half-lidded blue eyes watching Catra's panting expression, moaning against her parted lips. Fingers encouraging her own to dip into those wonderfully slick folds.

"Mmmmore..." Catra purrs against Adora's lips. Those heavy-lidded gems colored eyes, pupils completely blown out, burning into Adora's with want and desire. She move Adora's finger to her heated core, slipping the digit easily into those begging hot wet caverns. 

The feline letting out a shuddering breath, eyes rolled upwards and she rub herself back against Adora with a mewl. Her hand tangled through Adora's ponytail, pulling it free from it confines and digging into Adora's scalp. Her other hand gripping Adora's wrist tightly, pulling and pushing that sweet intruding digit in and out of her aching cunt. Her leg held in Adora's grip, twitching and trembling.

Adora following the pace, allowing her childhood friend to continue fucking herself with her finger. Catra gave out a small whine and started scratching the back of Adora's palm. The pace getting more erratic, her hips gyrating more frantically against Adora's finger. Claws coming out and digging into Adora's wrist.

"Adorrrrraaaa...mmmmore..." she repeated with that loud purr, her tone so desperate and so needy against Adora's panting lips, unable to convey just exactly how much more she wanted. How much more she needed.

The blonde pressed another finger, joining the first one in Catra heated slick center. Catra jolting completely from the stretch, her tail poofing up as the pleasant sensation increased from the delicious pull from her held knee. Her grip on Adora's hand started becoming shaky and limp, but that didn't stop the other girl in sliding those two fingers deep into Catra's sopping spread pussy. Her wet innerwalls clenching tightly around those calloused fingers. Adora rubbing and caressing as much of Catra's insides that she could explore.

Catra let out a mewling moan and hid her face against Adora's neck, laving the skin there with licks and kisses. Her claws digging into Adora's scalp and wrist, giving the blonde rewarding scratches and purring praises. "Ahn! Good girl! Yess...yes...just like that! Mmn!"

Those wonderfully intruding fingers continue thrusting in, curling just a bit as those blue eyes continue watching every little twitch and praising moans coming from Catra. Her fingers brushing a certain spot causing the feline to completely melt into Adora's arms in a puddle of a purring trembling mess. Eyes glazed and rolled back in pleasure, her mouth wide open as she let out a long low moan.

Adora letting out a dumb little smile as she found that spot again, committing the location in her mind and repeatedly brushing and rubbing against it with each slow thrust back into those hot slicked folds, walls clenching tightly around her fingers with each reentry. The juice trickling down onto her wrist. Catra letting out an adorable wavering whine each time, her claws kneading into Adora's scalp.

"Adora...ah! A-Adora...Mmn!" The pleasure was becoming so much. Almost too much. Catra's hips gyrated as best as they could. The wonderful stretch to her spread thighs only further amplifying the pleasure as those fingers continue the cruel gentle pace, caressing her innerwalls. "Haah! Ohh! Adora...faster! Nngh! Ahn!"

Her vision blurred as Adora followed her command and picked up the pace, the lewd squelching noises so loud as those fingers thrust in and out of Catra's trembling spread folds much faster and harder, her juice trailing down her inner thigh, completely soaking the fur there and Adora's hand. Her moans getting overwelmingly loud as Adora continue holding Catra's knee, fucking the feline over her lap. Catra pressing herself back closer to the warm body, taking in the familiar warm safe scent, her hand still shakingly holding onto Adora's wrist as those heavenly fingers continue pleasuring her. Tail flicking about before curling around Adora's waist.

"Catra..." she barely heard Adora's voice whispered against the top of her head. Her ears twitching back to the sweet sound of Adora's voice over the loud vibrating hums of her purrs. The loud wet sounds of those fingers in her sopping aching cunt.

"Catra...Catra...Catra..." Adora whispers breathlessly, her fingers still rubbing Catra's innerwalls, her other hand holding onto the trembling furry knee. Her face in Catra's hair. Her scent in Catra's nose.

"...tra..."

"Ca...t...ra..."

The voice was slowly fading. Catra's mind feeling heavy. The fast-paced fingers suddenly slowing almost to a stop. Her glazed eyes moving from Adora's neck, staring at the grey dull colored locker that slowly started glowing brighter and brighter. Her hips grinding down more on those fingers. Her chest beating loudly in her ears.

"Catra!"

Catra's eyes snapped back open. She was blocking the doorway to the lockerooms, face feeling heated and out of breath, her eyes blearingly blinking before slowly looking over to Scorpia's worried face.

"You alright, Catra? You were just kinda standing there, spacing out. And uh...some of the cadets need to go through." Scorpia's claw gesturing to the younger cadets who only stood awkwardly and avoiding looking the Horde Commander in the eye either out of fear or respect. It didn't matter. It was all the same to Catra. "Is everything alright?" She almost didn't hear Scorpia's question. The buzzing in her head so loud and incessant.

"I..." Catra looked back over the spot she was supposedly just at. Where she was being played with. Where she was being toyed with. Where she enjoyed it.

Her hands clenching into tight fists, claws digging into her palms. Her breathing trying to slow down, her heart still beating loudly as her mind continue to race.

For a moment she thought she saw that bright obnoxious drawing. But the only thing there was the dreary, cold, grey, dull color of the lockers. She blinked, ignoring the shadowy tendrils that continue lurking in the corner of her vision.

"It's nothing..."

It was nothing. It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you scritch scratch the kitty's butt and it just lifts after your fingers. Nngoodyes.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next nightmare!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Catra is taught to follow orders.  
> Of course it's only a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like this nightmare is pretty tame compared to the other nightmares, tbh.  
> Enjoy anyways.
> 
> TW: Small Description of Violence and Death (No one important really dies. Dw), Sexual Content, Masturbation, Sword/Knife Play, Light Blood Play, Fingering.
> 
> *This chapter happens around S2 Ep6

_**"Send her to Beast Island."** _

Hordak's voice still echoing in her mind. That ridiculous demand, so cruel and unfair. Catra felt her fur bristle, eyes in slits—almost letting out a snarl. Her claws gripping tightly on the railings. It wasn't fair. Shadow Weaver was hers. Shadow Weaver was her prisoner. Hers.

She had to figure something out. She had to win. Before Shadow Weaver get sent to the place of no return. 

_**"If you keep this up, I'll send you to Beast Island, you filthy animal. And Adora won't be there to save you."** _

The old familiar threat resurfacing in her memories. Beast Island, being sent there was practically a death sentence. The monsters and beasts that lurks there were things out of nightmares.

Nightmares...

A shiver went down Catra's spine as she glanced around the area, trying to calm her nerves. She had to think. How could she get Hordak to listen to her? How could she prove Shadow Weaver was still of use? How could she prove she was still useful?

Catra felt her eyes drooping. The exhaustion and stress getting to her. She had to figure something out or she'll lose everything she worked so hard for. 

She couldn't lose. Not again...

A loud bang jolted her from her thoughts. Suddenly she was at a destroyed village. She blink, looking around. Something about the scene seemed very familiar. The tanks easily steamrolling the houses and villagers, leaving only burning rubbles and crushed corpses behind—a strange feeling deja vu.

A single flower landed near her feet. A familiar flower.

Her eyes widening at the sight.

Thaymor.

Her first loss.

The village was smouldering. The screams loud in her ears. The loud banging from the smoky destroyed tanks. The smoke slowly clearing up and She-ra standing there, looking back at Catra with that irritating grin similar to whenever Adora have bested Catra in training. Red eyes burning bright through the smokey debris.

Catra glance around quickly, the tanks around them overturned and smouldering like the rest of the buildings. Horde soldiers lay either dead or unconscious—not that it mattered to Catra—around the warzone. The Horde's tanks and corpses filled with deep sword gashes. 

Oh sure, She-ra can destroy a bunch of stuff and she be considered a hero. Catra destroy a bunch of stuff and she be considered a menace.

A movement and Catra snapped her head back to see She-ra hurdling towards her, the flower crushed to pieces as the larger woman tackle the feline into an overturned tank before slamming her to the ground. A hand against her shoulder pinning her down and the Sword of Protection against her throat.

Catra let out a groan as the eight foot tall woman pressed the sword against Catra's neck, the edge brushing and grazing Catra's short fur. The steel blade pressing against her throat causing Catra to shrink back. Ears flatten and fangs bared, she bit back the hiss when she feels the cold steel dig into her fur, chilling the skin below. She-ra looking down at Catra, red eyes blazing and that familiar grin twisting to something more maniacally.

The smell of smoke and burning corpses mixed with the destroyed machineries filled Catra's nose. The scent making her gagging, flinching when the sword graze through against her, the little bit of fur being shaven off.

"You crazy bitch!" Catra snarls at She-ra, her claws digging into the larger woman's arms, drawing blood, struggling to get free.

"That's not nice." She-ra coos almost gently as if she wasn't pinning the smaller girl on the ground with a sword pressed against her throat. "And this is suppose to be nice?!" Catra snaps back angrily. Her claws still digging and scratching into those bulky arms, the blood dripping onto her as she dug her claws deep into She-ra's flesh.

The Warrior Princess not even budging or reacting to the scratching which only further enraged Catra even more. "Hold still, kittycat. Might cut you." The sword pressing at Catra's neck, cold steel grazing at Catra now shaven fur.

Catra let out a startled gasp, stilling herself completely as she feels that cold sharp edge pressing against her, claws relenting and falling to her sides. Mismatched eyes glaring up angrily and defiantly at She-ra who only stared back down at Catra as if observing the feline.

The heavy palm still holding down her right shoulder, the sword pressing down on her throat. Those red eyes staring down at Catra, the attention giving Catra a chill down her spine. She-ra's hand pressing on her shoulder moving to cup Catra's cheek, before those stout fingers move to play with the little soft tuft of fur at the side.

Catra letting out a shaky breath, twisting her head with a snarl and snapping at She-ra's hand, her fangs easily sinking deep into the Warrior Princess' flesh. The taste of She-ra's blood coating her tongue.

The hand retracted quickly with a grunt and Catra spat in the woman's face. She-ra only letting the bloodied spit dribble down her cheek before wiping it away with her thumb.

The sword digs into her fur and Catra feels the cold steel against her flesh. Catra gasps, looking up with wide eyes full of panic at the hulking woman towering over her.

She felt another cold sharp edge pressing at her waist. Wide eyes snapping over and trying it's best to look down. A small purple hilted knife—slipping under her waistband, moving to the side and easily tearing into the cloth. She swallowed back the hiss as the Sword of Protection kept her down.

"You really are a naughty kitty." She-ra grins down at Catra. Hoisting the cat-like girl to a sitting position up against the broken down tank, her larger body keeping the feline pinned with no escape as she continue tearing at Catra's leggings, the threat of decapitation still against her throat. Catra almost deciding the decapitation would probably be better than the humilation.

She-ra shifting back just a bit to take a look at her handiwork. The destroyed leggings now just ripped up cloth barely clinging to the fur over Catra's legs. She-ra peeling back the shredded clothing and marveling those cute furry trembling thighs, the knife moving in between them. Catra seizes up, trying to close her legs, but the steel against her throat presses harder.

"Spread them."

Catra grit her teeth at the asinine order. The sword pressing against her throat keeping the protest down. Her knees trembling and slowly spreading. She-ra giving a pleased hum, leaning over and placing a kiss on Catra's furry ear. "That's a nice obedient kitty."

The feline let out a low growl. Her ears twitching all about and her tail thrashing wildly with annoyance.

The knife in She-ra's grasp grazing at the fur of Catra's inner thigh, slowly shaving until a small patch of skin was revealed. She-ra withdrawing the knife and rubbing her knuckles against the soft skin, Catra jolting at the sudden bare touch. "Hold o-" her voice halting as she feels that cold edge of the hilt pressing against her damp folds.

"Hold still." Another ridiculous command forcing Catra to bare her fangs with a hiss. Her tail twitching nervously, hitting the ground repeatedly.

The hilt rubbing against Catra's slit before slowly slipping in, the cold metal warming from Catra's hot entrance. The Magicat letting out a surprise gasp as she feels the hilt slowly tease at her lower region. Her thighs trembling and spreading a bit more involuntarily. The hard steel pressing against Catra's clit, circling around that bundle of nerves.

Catra bit back the moan, the cold metal of the sword's blade still pressing against her throat as the cold metal of the knife's hilt continue playing with her hot dripping folds. She-ra's knuckles occasionally rubbing at that newly shaven patch of Catra soft bare skin at her inner thigh. The trapped feline hating how surprisingly good it felt and how she wanted more.

Those blazing blue and yellow mismatched eyes glaring back up at those infuriating bloody eyes. She-ra letting out that dark chuckle at the look before pulling the hilt away from Catra's center. The metal now gleaming with her juice. She-ra bringing the knife to her lips, tongue darting out to lap at Catra's cum off the hilt. Her blood red eyes glowing as she looked down at Catra with an almost possessive gaze. "Touch yourself."

This command almost making Catra do a double-take if the sword wasn't still at her throat. "W-what?" She says instead, her face heating up. The arousal in her stomach burning and churning from the commanding tone, not that she would admit it.

"Touch. Yourself." She-ra only repeats as she grab hold one of Catra's hand and leads it to her inner thigh. The larger woman shifting back so she could give the feline a bit more room with the cold steel of the blade still keeping her from escaping.

Catra bristling at the expectant look and the absolutely ridiculous order given to her. The pad of her fingers rubbing at the patch of shaven bare skin. She bit back a groan at the sensation slowly building within her, hating how badly she was getting annoyingly turned on by all this. Her fingers inching closer to the building heat. "You sick pervert." Catra growled, her heart beating quickly.

She-ra lifting up the blade from Catra's throat and slid it upwards in between her teeth. Catra biting down instinctively to halt the steel from moving any further. "Less talking, more touching." She-ra says with a low growl.

The wetness slowly coating Catra's fingertips as she continue rubbing along her slit, biting down on the steel blade and trying to swallow back the groan that wanted to escape her throat as She-ra continue watching her every movement. Catra's breath getting heavier, her heart beating faster at the intense attention from those burning red eyes and slow building pleasure.

The sound of the explosion and screaming now muted over her thudding heart, her panting breath from behind the sword, her fingers spreading her wetness around her lower lips.

"Is that what you like? Being teased?"

Catra glared at those red eyes and bite down her retort with the sword still in her mouth as her fingertips continue playing with her folds, spreading those wet puffy lips. The juice dribbling from those fleshy wet caverns begging to be intruded. Begging to be played with. She-ra's red eyes following every movement, a tongue darting out, licking her lips in excitement. "Look at you...so wet..."

The feline let out a little whine as she continue touching herself, her finger circling around her harden clit, the pressure mounting and increasing. She couldn't help the moan that escaped past the sword in abetween her teeth. She-ra taking the knife and slashing it through Catra's shirt right down the middle—Catra letting out a muffled surprised noise, hands freezing as she felt her chest exposed. Her eyes looking back up in a panic at that possesive expectant gaze staring at her face before down at her chest.

"Keep playing with yourself." Another ridiculous command.

She let out a puff of air through her nose, giving the larger woman another glare before taking one of her hand and running it up her chest. A shaky finger pinching her nipple, giving it a small pinch, the shiver going up and down her spine as she twisted and tweaked the nub until it slowly stiffen into hardened pebbles, alternating to the next one. Her other hand still inbetween her legs, fingers stroking her dripping slit. Those red eyes burning down on her, taking in every little jolt and twitch. Her arousal burning from the pleasure and the attention. The moan muffled behind clenched teeth over steel.

The blade trailing along Catra's trembling abdomen, steel digging slightly into Catra's flesh, blood slowly dripping down. Catra groaning, her fangs grinding down on the sword. Her fingers still playing at her soaked folds and chest, thighs trembling as She-ra retracted the blade, trailing her own fingertips against the bloodied cut—digging her fingers into the wound, coating her digits with the Magicat's blood.

The feel of the blade and bloodied fingers trailing down her body sending a strange electricfying feeling down Catra's spine, her movements getting more desperate—fingers tugging her stiff nipple harshly as the one in between her legs flicking frantically at her clit.

She-ra rubbed her bloodied fingers together before pressing it against Catra's center. Catra's fingers spreading her wet lips, revealing those dripping begging soaked caverns. Her finger circling around her harden clit with a muffled mewl, the pleasure hazing through Catra's brain as she gave her own breast a hard squeeze.

"Such a good obedient kitty giving me a nice show. Here's your reward." The moment the word 'reward' left She-ra's lips, she slipped two bloodied fingers deep into Catra's soaked spread folds. The feline arching her back against the touch, her head slamming against the tank behind her. The sword almost slipping out of her mouth if She-ra still wasn't holding it in there, the blade's edge slowly pressing harder against her mouth. The steel almost feeling as if it was pulsing.

Those blooded fingers began moving, the pace fast and hard into those trembling spread folds. She-ra's palm slapping and grinding down on Catra's clit. Catra moaning and groaning with the sword still between her teeth, her shaky fingers spreading her slicked lower lips for She-ra to continued ramming those bloodied thick fingers into her. The hand on her breast moving to She-ra's arm, digging her claws into those hard strong muscles.

She felt the steel digging into her mouth, the blood seeping. The relentless fingers curving and rubbing her insides. Catra's eyes rolling upwards as she let out a gurgled groan, her hips moving along as the pressure and pleasure increased. She-ra leaning down and lapping the bloodied cut around Catra's stomach. 

The sword still in her mouth, her fangs grinding down on that hard steel. The purr slowly rumbling from her chest. Those red in the eyes flickering for mere seconds and She-ra's fingers curved upwards, repeatedly stroking Catra's g-spot with each thrust back in. That devilish mouth moving up to her unattended breast, giving the harden nipple a hard bite. The sword slipping out of Catra's mouth and clattering on the ground, the spot on the blade coated with Catra's saliva and blood.

Catra arching her back into the touch with a loud free groan. Her tail frantically hitting against the tank and ground. She closed her eyes, pulling her body up and digging her claws into those light blonde locks as she rode those wonderful fingers. Her tail lashing about wildly as she let out a yowl feeling that thumb pressing on her clit, flicking it about as the other strong arm reached over behind her back pulling Catra closer against that warm familiar strong shoulder, the warm familiar scent.

Her mind going blank, mouth opening wide before suddenly sinking her fangs into the flesh below her, the shuddering gasping groan against her twitching ears. Those fingers slowing down just a bit. "C-Catra..." the warm familiar shaky voice. So warm. So familiar. She released her biting hold on the shoulder, the taste of blood so real on her tongue. The taste lighting every single one of Catra's nerves on fire, an electrical current rushing back and forth her spine.

"What's wrong? ...What about my rrrrrreward?" Her mind foggy, the purr unable to contain itself as Catra grinded her hips down after those fingers. Her tongue roughly laving over the bloodied bruising wound, her voice low and breathless. Raspy with so much need and want. Her body shivering and shaking against the taller trembling body. So warm and familiar. "Aren't I being a good obedient kitty right now?"

A hand suddenly in her hair, roughly pulling her head up into a searing hot kiss. Those fingers once again picking up the pace, Catra moaning against those panting lips. Her hips bucking and moving along. Those blue eyes watching her with so much attention.

"Catra...so beautiful." Adora whispers breathlessly, pushing Catra back against the tank as she continue thrusting her fingers into those wet hot folds, the innerwalls squeezing tightly around her intruding digits. The feline letting out a pleased noise as she gyrates her hips against Adora's palm, the loud vibrating purrs rumbling through her body.

Adora leaning back down and rubbing her face against Catra's chest, her free hand kneading the right breast, flicking the stiff nipple over and over again. Her mouth moving back over to the poor needy other one, letting her lips wrap around the sensitive harden nub, flicking it about with her tongue before sucking on it. Blue eyes still staring up and looking at Catra's flushed panting expression. 

"Adora...ah...ahn!" Catra moaned, her hands now gripping around Adora's biceps, leaning back against the tank and spreading her legs further for the blonde. Adora's wide blue eyes gazing intently at Catra—at the half-lidded glazed expression in her face, the way her mismatched gem colored eyes burned so brightly. Her puffy lips, so bruised and bloodied, the generally wild mane of hair even more touseled and crazy. The sensation of how tightly the Magicat's walls clench around her fingers. The rumbling purrs vibrating through her chest. Her harden nipples twitching under Adora's touch. The soft fur rubbing against Adora.

Her glazed blue eyes moving over to the upside down Horde symbol on the overturned tank. Her movement slowing down for just a moment, almost pausing. Catra let out a high-pitched whine over the sound of the explosions. The sound of the screaming. Her claws digging into Adora's arms—snapping the blonde's attention back onto the needy brunette.

Catra's hands moving to Adora's head, cupping her face and pulling her back up into another crushing kiss. Adora's fingers speeding up the pace, curving and brushing at Catra's g-spot, the feline going absolutely crazy—the kiss becoming more sloppy and messy. Catra's hips bucking up more wildly and erratic.

The sound of Catra's moaning. The sound of Adora's own labored breathing. The sound of those calloused fingers repeatedly thrusting into Catra's aching center. The fire and the explosion. The screaming and shrieking, loud and echoing. The banging.

So loud...and sound so familiar...so terrible.

"Adora!" Catra moans loudly and desperately, her claws digging deep into Adora's scalp. The banging and thudding was getting louder almost like thunder. The explosions getting closer. The screams. Catra's moans.

"Catra..." Adora buried her face against Catra's neck. Kissing and licking the small cuts. Trying to block out the screech of death around them. Catra clenching Adora tightly against her, hips grinding up desperately, her moans loud over the explosions and screaming.

"Adora!"

Familiar.

"Adora!"

Glimmer's loud shriek waking Adora up. The sparkling princess sobbing dramatically with an arrow in her hands. Tone completely full of panic and fear as she wailed about her best friend being in trouble. Adora still trying to blink the tiredness from her eyes. Her mind still in that pleasant numbing fog, but her training still kicking in as she still had the knife in hand. The knife? 

Glimmer still yelling in a panic causing Adora to accidentally drop the blade.

"It's Bow! Bow needs our help!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta start catching up before s4 hits. Hnng. *frantically smashing the keyboard in hopes of something relatively good is written*
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! As always kudos and comments are appreciated! Until next nightmare!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's tied up with feelings (and rope). Adora learns about tying the knot.  
> Shadow Weaver is a nightmare to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entire electricity went out while I was in the middle of watching She-ra...so yeah. That was my nightmare.  
> Also s4 in general. Nng...yeesh.  
> Gonna have fun rewriting a lot of things to keep it as canon compliant.  
> Slight late Happy One Year Anniversary for She-ra's release!  
> Time to give that feral kitten some more pettings then.
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Rope Bondage, Fingering, Naked Apron, Food, Angst.

Catra let out an annoyed snarl, her wrists tied behind her back, trying to free itself from the annoying rope wrapped around her hands tightly as she lay on her stomach. Her ankles pulled up by another knot of rope, pulling her legs—knees spread and bent uncomfortably over her back attached to another intricate web of rope wrapped around her chest, her body pulled up into a tight hogtie.

She-ra sitting on the side, watching the feisty kitten continue wiggling helplessly in her bondage, trying to get out. Even with Catra's flexibility, her muscles was screaming for release.

"How about begging?" She-ra asks with a tilt of the head. Her red eyes staring at the annoyed feline with a smirk on her face, as if she would actually free the kitten even if she begged.

"How about you shut your face?!" Catra snapped back angrily trying to wiggle about, only succeeding in rocking slightly on her stomach. The thick rope tied repeatedly around her wrists making it difficult to cut herself free with her claws.

She-ra only let out a discontented noise, her smirk twitching slightly, the redness in her eyes flickering. Her hand moving towards Catra's tense shoulders and rubbing between the straining muscles on the feline's back, smiling once again when that furry tied up body freezes momentarily and shivers.

"Funny how the Great She-ra can't beat me unless I'm tied down." Catra growled trying to keep some sort of pride intact even as she feels that strong warm palm pressing against her tense muscle, rubbing and massaging her shoulders. Her heart beating faster and she internally curse as she could feel herself getting aroused by all the caresses on her tied up helpless body. The rope rubbing and burning against her trembling form.

The woman beside her only ignoring the prickling jabs as she continue her exploration, running her hands down Catra's tied up body. Taking the binded up wrists into her hands and lifting it high up, Catra letting a groan at the burning stretch on her shoulder blades, her legs straining and twitching in the strict hogtie. The hold on her wrist was released. The warm palm moving onto her back before sliding down between those spread thighs, trembling and twitching from the tight pull.

Catra let out a shudder as that palm slip between her thighs, fingers teasingly rubbing up and down on her slit. The pad of She-ra's finger moving lower, pressing lightly on Catra's clit, moving in a slow circle. The feline trying to bite down the whimpering whine that threatened to slip out.

"Funny how the little kitten so wet after being tied up."

"Ahn...f-fuck..." Catra panted, the finger easily slipping into her hot folds and slowly pumping in and out. Her body trembling as She-ra continue sliding that devilish digit into her spread lower lips. The gentle slow pace sending little spikes of pleasure up and down Catra's spine. Her spread thighs twitching, the struggling lessening as she was being gently fingered.

Catra attempting to keep her focus on getting out of the rope, but the gentle thrust of that finger in and out, curving and caressing her innerwalls, distracting her—slowly putting her mind into that pleasurable fog. A light scratch to that blissful spot just above the base of her tail, her eyes rolling upwards as she let out a wavering mewl. The slow soft pace and scratches making the hogtied girl panting and wanting more.

"That's a nice kitten." She-ra voice whispers softly against her ears, her larger frame leaning over the helpless bound feline. Her hand gently cupping Catra's cheek—the bounded girl nuzzling into She-ra's palm with a small whimper.

"Mmmrr...Adorrraaaa..." Catra purrs softly, nuzzling and taking in the warm familiar scent. The feel of another finger being added and stretching her deliciously, her body writhing and trembling in the strict bonds, trying to move as the pressure began building up. Her moaning more constant and vocal, her body straining against the ropes.

"Adoraaaa...ahn! Nng! More!"

A third and the pace quickening causing Catra to let out a yowling wail, hips wiggling along with the thrusts. The pleasure overriding all of Catra's thought processes as her walls tightly squeeze down on those large intruding digits. Her tail lashing about wildly as she began thrashing in her bonds once again only succeeding in being able to slightly rock back and forth from her strict bondage.

"M-mrrrmore." The purrs and the mewling spilling uncontrollably. The warmth increasing. The pressure mounting. Glazed blown out pupils rolling up and she felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"More what, kitten?" The fingers slipping out only to move further down to the harden clit, softly grazing the throbbing button.

"Fmmm...ahhn..." Catra's eyes completely glazed over as she wiggle along, trying to increase the pressure. Her legs pulling at their bonds only causing her chest to be pulled upwards even more. She-ra seemingly content with sitting to the side, her finger lightly tracing the engorged stiffen bundle of nerve. The other palm slowly caressing through Catra's body, fingers lingering on the web of ropes keeping the purring Magicat tied down.

Catra wiggling about a bit more. Trying to free herself. Trying to get out of her bonds. Trying to get those fingers where she needs them.

The soft pants and moans becoming faster and desperate. The purring rumbling through her bounded helpless shaking body as she rocked back and forth frantically in her tight hogtie. Her muscles screaming as she continue tugging on those ropes. Her body straining against the binds as She-ra continue circling her throbbing clit. Her mind completely fogged up with pleasure.

The finger pausing, leaving the harden nub and Catra let out a small whine. Eyes clenched tightly as Catra continue pulling at the ropes. Thrashing harshly in her bondage, trying to get some sort of friction down on the sheets, but her body pulled into the strict hogtie making it impossible. She didn't even realize her lips parting or the desperate gasping begging as she continue to rock back and forth in her bonds with a mewl. "Please...mmng. M-more...hahn...your fingers...n-need them..."

A little chuckle and those digits happily obliged, once again answering Catra's begging, slipping three fingers into Catra's heated center once again. The feline shaking and stuttering in her bonds as those digits thrust in and out at that fast hard pace.

"Ahhn! Hahn! Adoraaa!" Catra shaking and struggling wildly. Her eyes rolling back and her body tensing up even more. Her mouth opening wide as a small trail of drool dripping down her bottom lip. The pleasure almost sky-rocketing. Her heart beating quickly, her body shaking and twitching frantically.

"Adora!"

Catra jolted, banging herself painfully against the railings, cursing loudly to herself and glancing about widly at the top of the tower she was hiding at. She took in several deep breath trying to calm herself, face completely flushed and sweat dripping down. Her heart still beating loud and fast.

She heard a noise, the old platform she was on wobbling just a bit, which was the cause of her earlier stumble. She looked over and saw Scorpia struggling to climb up and had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. The larger woman finally reaching the top and trying to make light conversations with the Horde Second in Command as if it was a pleasant day.

She wasn't sure why...it may have just been how stupidly naive the Force Captain was or the building stress...but she ended up telling Scorpia about everything. Shadow Weaver. Hordak's unfair treatment to Catra. The decision to send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island. Nothing of the nightmares as of lately as always.

Of course, Scorpia didn't understand why Catra was angry about it all. She always assumed Catra hated Shadow Weaver.

She didn't understand. She wouldn't understand. She couldn't understand. How could she?

How could anyone?

Catra descended the tower without another word. Her steps going back into her room. She pulled out a small box filled with Shadow Weaver's things, sitting there contemplating. Remebering the request the woman in the cell had for her the last time she visited.

She went down to that cold cell later that day.

Catra tried mocking the sorceress again, threatening her with the looming punishment of being sentenced to Beast Island, the old hag didn't care. As if the woman would prefer to be sent to her death rather than be with Catra. Her slumped defeated form only further frustrating the feline. The cold distance as far as ever.

"Why?" Her mouth opening and the questions spilling out. The hurt and confusion swirling inside her chest as she fell to her knees.

Why wasn't she good enough?

 **"Catra..."** Shadow Weaver's voice sounded so sweet and warm. The sort of kind warm tone that was always directed towards Adora, never to Catra. She couldn't help but perk up at the honeyed voice. **"Come here."**

Catra slowly cautiously scooting closer to the chained Sorceress, flinching as that hand that normally struck her in anger came closer to her face before gently stroking her cheek. The feline instantly melting into the touch, closing her eyes. The palm against her cheek soothing her.

Shadow Weaver spoke with calmness and wisdom. Knowledge and cunningness that was developed over the many years. Catra sitting there listening to the voice that always degraded or berated her.

She needed her, Catra realized. Catra still needed Shadow Weaver. She begged Shadow Weaver to help her. Begging Shadow Weaver, her tormentor, to help come up with a solution. Begging Shadow Weaver, the only mother figure in her life, not to leave her.

The sorceress only listen to Catra, stroking the soft tuft of fur, playing it within those long thin gray fingers. She spoke gently to Catra, so soothingly. She told Catra she would help.

**"But for now. I need to rest."**

Catra got up, her chest feeling warm and her tail swaying low and more calmly. Her finger reaching up, touching her little side tufts and she smiled at the warmth she still felt before leaving. The hurt and confusion eased just a bit.

The sorceress finally letting out a sigh as soon as Catra was out of sight.

* * *

Adora lay awake on the bed. Her eyes looking up at the ceiling of the room she was currently sharing with Glimmer. Bow's dads being incredibly insistent that they all stay after the harrowing experience they all had. Lance gushing over about making something called chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in the morning.

There was so much she didn't know just yet. Even after leaving the Fright Zone...she never realized there was such a life outside of the Horde. Outside of the Rebellion.

Her mind drifting over to how happy Bow's dads looked at each other, smiling and laughing tenderly. The soft spoken touches and looks.

Similarly to Netossa and Spinerella, the two princesses always being seen together—holding hands, talking and giggling amongst themselves. When asking Glimmer and Bow about it once they only mentioned the two were ' _engaged'_.

Adora then asking about George and Lance just a little before, in which Bow explained that they were _'married'_. 

Engaged was apparently one of the many steps before being married.

_A promise to be together through no matter what. Laugh with at times of joy, and comfort in times of sorrow._

_For better, for worse._

_Through sickness and health._

Blue eyes blinking in the dark. "Were Catra and I married?" Adora wondered out loud.

A random grunt and Glimmer's messy head getting up from her sleeping spot. "Hngk...what? Did you say something, Adora?"

"N-no. Nothing! Good night, Glimmer!"

Glimmer flopping back to her side with another grunt, already falling back to sleep quickly. Adora continue staring up at the ceiling. Wondering how her life would have been outside of the Horde. Outside of the Rebellion. Away from She-ra's responsibilities. Eyes slowly closing as her mind drifted off.

Adora's eyes opened and she sat up with a stretch and a yawn, looking over to see that Glimmer was no longer in her own bed. Did the princess woke up earlier than Adora? She must have been really tired.

Her feet hitting the floor as she began wandering the strangely silent and empty house. Perhaps they were all already eating breakfast?

Before at the Horde, if you were too slow there would generaly be nothing left. Even if somehow Adora couldn't make it, Catra would always seem to have a ration bar tucked away and saved for the blonde. _"I don't care for the gray ones anyways."_ She would always say with her nose turned away from the, admittedly, incredibly dull bland food.

Adora's hurried steps heading over to where she remembers them drinking tea and various of delicious snacks last night. She stepped into the empty room blinking and trying to look around. Where was everyone? It almost felt unnerving with how empty and quiet it was. Adora placing a hand on the coffee table, running her fingers along the smooth surface.

She heard a sound and a familiar gasp, quickly spinning around to see Catra standing there with a surprised expression. "C-Catra?!" Adora tried to reach for her swo-

Where was her sword?

Catra blinked, she wasn't entirely sure where she was or how she got there. Where was this? Was it another weird nightmare? Was it some sort of magic trick? Was...there a weird breeze? She looked down, seeing that she was wearing a frilly looking cloth. Only that frilly awful thing.

Her face scrunching up with utter annoyance, ears flattening against her head, tail flicking about with slight irritation.

Adora's face getting a bit warm as she tried to avert her eyes to anything that wasn't Catra standing there, wearing nothing but a cute pink frilly apron.

"This is...weird." Catra muttered softly to herself, unable to really feel any sort of anger or panic at the moment even as she stood in some unfamiliar territory with her enemy in nothing but some sort of frilly looking cloth that couldn't even be considered clothing. Her body only heating up pleasantly from the warm breeze of the house. The sound of the crackling fireplace, warming her fur.

Adora only slowly approaching her, face slightly flustered at Catra's current state of dress.

Catra's fingers twisting the frills of the apron, trying to pull it down to cover more of her legs. Her very lean slender furry legs—Adora trying to keep her focus back up. That tail twitching about almost nervously now, something about how Catra was acting put Adora a little more at ease, unsure why Catra was wearing just an apron and nothing else. Was it another dream? It seem so real.

Catra quickly snapping her eyes back up as Adora slowly stepped closer, taking a hold of Catra's hands and bringing them up, her claws still retracted. Those blue eyes and blushing face looking back at Catra, giving her hands a soft kiss, pressing them against Adora's cheek. She gave the feline a warm smile.

"This is weird..." Adora says repeating Catra's statement softly with a blush. The warmth from the kiss. The warmth from Adora's hands. The warmth from Adora's cheek. The warmth from her silly dumb smile. The warmth from her sparkling blue eyes. Catra let out a small sigh before leaning her head against Adora's. Those mismatched gem-colored eyes blinking slowly at those warm blue eyes.

It felt so easy. So easy to go back to the same pattern. So simple to let her guard down around Adora. The taller girl slowly wrapping her arms around Catra, pulling her into a hug and taking a deep breath, shuddering against her. The feline instinctively wrapping her arms around the blonde's back in return and burying her face against Adora's neck. The familiar scent and warmth of Adora causing a small purr to erupt from Catra's frame.

The Rebellion Soldier gulp down the lump in her throat, her heart beating quickly. The Horde Commander softly nuzzling up against her neck. The feel of that warm furry body just behind that frilly apron vibrating softly against her.

Adora glides her hands slowly down Catra's back, finger grazing through the short fur and playing with the strings that held the only clothing on Catra's body. Her hands going over to Catra's sides and she easily lifted the other girl, Catra giving a surprise squeak as she was spun and placed on the coffee table. Arms pinning her down against the wooden furniture. Steely blue eyes staring deep into those mismatched gem colored eyes.

The feline giving the blonde an extremely unamused expression before quickly hiding her face into Adora's neck, no longer able to hold the staring contest. The happy little purrs, now unable to stop—rumbling loudly as she took in Adora's scent. Her tail swaying softly behind her.

Adora letting out a soft gasp as she felt the Magicat nuzzling against her neck. The pleasant warm sensation making her tremble. Her hands wandering freely around the slender body, fingers grazing the short fuzzy fur. So soft and warm. So pleasant.

Feeling a little more confident, Adora leaned forward, pressing Catra down until the brunette was laying back on the flat surface. She watched as Catra let out a little purring mewl, looking at the blonde with her pupils completely blown out, slowly blinking back at Adora. The normally hostile feline-like soldier being overly docile and sweet, wrapping her arms around Adora's neck and pulling the taller soldier down flushed against her.

"Smells good...so warm..." Catra murmurs softly against Adora's neck. The calming familiar scent causing Catra's heart to beat faster, her body feeling incredibly warm. Her lips grazing and kissing the other girl's collarbone. Adora's skin under the simple loose pajama shirt so soft and warm, she gave it a little playful nip and lick. The feel of Adora's fingers caressing her sides, the sound of a soft giggle rumbling from the taller girl gently across her ears.

The feline's mind fogging up, wanting more of Adora. More.

Her claws digging into Adora's back, legs locking around the other girl's waist. The blonde letting out a surprised flustered squeak as the brunette started slowly grinding against Adora desperately as if trying to mark the other girl with her scent. Catra pulling Adora in for a kiss, lips slotting together almost perfectly as her hips continue moving and rubbing against Adora's. Her tail curling around Adora's left elbow.

Adora moans softly against Catra's lips, her half-lidded eyes staring into Catra's. The warmth in those blown out pupils causing Catra to shudder.

The Magicat pulling away and bit her own bottom lip as if debating about something before scooting up further on the coffee table, Adora leaning after—wanting to continue the kissing session.

"Wait." The command causing Adora to pause. Blinking at the flustered feline who continue scooting up, pulling her legs up onto the table. She pulled the bottom hem of the apron upwards, showing her bare furry thighs. Adora gulping as she watched Catra raised the fabric higher to her chest and slowly spread her legs, her slit already dripping wet with her arousal.

Both their breathing heavy and labored, Adora's flushed face watching the feline spread her legs—her right hand going down and spreading those lower lips, revealing her dripping pink heat, the little harden clit peeking out, a small trail of wetness dribbling down her inner thigh.

Catra licking her panting lips while giving Adora a flushed burning expectant look, causing another wave of arousal to hit the blonde—glazed blue eyes looking down at her prize and she moved her hand inbetween those warm furry thighs, grazing her fingertip against Catra's spread slit.

"Mmmnnn..." Another soft purr as her fingers continue keeping herself spread allowing the blonde to slowly move her fingers to that spread throbbing little button just above. Adora lightly grazing it, Catra twitching and letting out a soft sigh.

The blonde letting out a shuddering breath as she continue gazing at Catra's dripping spread entrance, the soft lower lips trembling and begging to be intruded, the harden stiffened clit twitching with each soft carress from those rough calloused digits. 

Her eyes moving back up to Catra's face, leaning over once again their lips connecting into another slow kiss as Adora continue softly stroking those spread folds—the warmth and wetness making her moan against Catra's lips. Her free hand moving over to the soft short fur, trailing higher and underneath the apron to Catra's chest. The rumbling purr vibrating against Adora's palm and she gave Catra's left breast a squeeze, the Magicat arching into the touch with a muffled mewl against Adora's lips.

One hand gently stroking Catra's slick heat and the other hand underneath the apron, squeezing and fondling her breast, taking a nipple inbetween fingers and rolling the stiffening nub. Catra letting out a soft low moan as she bucked her hips upwards. Her eyes half-lidded and glazed with pleasure. Adora moving from Catra's lips to her neck, trailing soft kisses down to her collarbone.

"Mmmmrrm...Adoraaaa..." the Magicat throwing her head back, eyes glazing up at the ceiling. She shuddered with a soft mewl as she felt the warmth spread all the way down to her toes. Two callaused fingers dipping in and caressing her innerwalls.

Blue eyes wandered over, staring down Catra's purring squirming form, gaze suddenly moving over to a familiar looking delicious dish on a plate appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Something one of Bow's dads have apparently made before. A silly sly smile on Adora's face as her hand on Catra's breast move over to the delicacy.

"Mmrp...?" The gentle dazed Magicat blinking softly as she felt something soft and fluffy press against her lips. Her mouth opening automatically as she bit into it, the soft powdery dough bursting with delicious sweet cream causing her tastebuds to explode, eyes completely going wide and blown out. Ears and tail completely puffed up and straighten before going completely limp. Her lips parting wider as her fangs dug into the sweet pastry, her mind going into overload.

The small heavenly treat quickly devoured and gone. The mewls and moans getting more constant and loud as those mismatched wide blown-out eyes stare dazedly at Adora, blinking once, tongue darting out and licking her messy panting lips slowly, with a loud begging mewling noise.

The Rebellion Soldier following that muscle with wide eyes before diving in for another kiss, taking the generally sharp relentless tongue sweetened with the cream into her mouth and sucking on it. Catra's muffled mewls as the warmth continue to spread, the taste of it so sweet, exploding on her tongue, her toes curling and her claws digging into Adora's back—the blonde wincing as she could feel the skin breaking, but continue pumping those digits into Catra's slick heat.

Catra helplessly mewling and purring. The warmth spreading through her body. The pleasure rising, her mind drifting away as the only thing she could focus on were those fingers caressing her insides, Adora's scent and skin. The sweet cream. The warmth...

It felt so good...tasted so good.

Catra opened her eyes blearingly and sat up from her bed. That was...a surprisingly refreshing nap. Her mind and chest feeling so...fuzzy...so warm. Unable to truly remember what she was dreaming about just earlier. She shook her head, licking her dry lips.

Whatever it was...it made her feel really warm.

Her tail swayed back and forth, glancing over at the time. It hasn't been very long, but perhaps she could visit Shadow Weaver again. Maybe the two of them can come up with an idea or a plan.

There was a pleasant tingle going down her spine and she let out a pleased purr. A small little bounce to her step as she bounded down the prison cells, finally reaching Shadow Weaver's cell. Catra touched the little side tufts of her hair and smiled contently, taking a deep breath as she entered the cell to greet the sorceress.

But the only thing that greeted her back in that cold dark cell was just another nightmare.

* * *

The chocolate chips pancakes were delicious! Adora couldn't help but devour so many of them! Lance and George only happily making a large stack just for her!

Lance strangely looking at Adora with wide teary puppy eyes before bringing that gaze to George. The man's mustache twitching slightly before he gave a stern look to his husband.

Adora bit into another pancake quickly.

So fluffy and warm! The sweetness was amazing!

Her smile bright as things felt really good. They finally found some information about Mara...even though Bow's dads said not to go to the deadly wastelands.

She shoveled another whole pancake into her mouth, the small warm chocolate chip bits melting on her tongue. Her fork reaching for another one, pausing for a split second.

This time slowly savoring the delicious sweets some more. Trying to commit it to memory.

The dreams she had making her lips twitching up repeatedly, her terrible poker face already breaking, but luckily the others only assume the ex-Horde Soldier was being overwelmed by the delicious breakfast.

"Geor-

"Lance. We already have thirteen. Also the pancakes are burning."

Adora's mind idly wondering would Catra enjoy eating this? Would her eyes sparkle and burn so brightly? Would she excitedly want to eat more of it?

Another wide smile as her mind drifts off into a warm future without this cold war. A warm house just like this filled with so much warmth and sweetness. So much happiness and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to imagine during the tour Lance had the time to make delicious cream filled eclairs and yes. Bow totally told his dads about Adora's real sad past.
> 
> Also Netossa and Spinerella aren't married yet. Was confirmed that they apparently are, but I'm gonna go with that they're engaged for now at this point of the fic just because I'm too lazy to reedit the entire thing. I hope it was at least around the end of s3. Noelle please say yes to keep this canon-compliant. Wedding scene between the two when???  
> Shadow Weaver is an ugly btw.
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> Until next nightmare!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra takes a bullet.  
> Thankfully it's only a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can also call this...  
> A Nightmare before Christmas.  
> ...  
> ......  
> Uhh, somehow we hit double-digits here. First time with any fic of mine tbh.  
> Ofc it's smut.
> 
> Anyways as celebration, a special holiday gift for you!  
> An extra longish chapter filled with ~~horny~~ Catradora nightmares!
> 
> TW: Light Violence, Drug Use Reference (It just Catnip tho), Sexual Content, Rough Sex, Toys, Fingering, Oral, Tribadism, Overstimulation, Masturbation, Light Self-licking, Squirting.
> 
> *Parts of S2 Ep7 and S3 Ep1

Catra couldn't believe it! How could she be so stupid? How could she foolishly let Shadow Weaver escape?

She felt her chest constrict tightly. The angry snarl as she slam her palms angrily on the table once again. Catra have just sent her team and Scorpia to go find anything _"suspicious"_. Lonnie being a little prick and trying to be a smartass. Scorpia trying to act all concern and trying to act like she cared. Kyle and Rogelio were being...Kyle and Rogelio.

She growled, glaring at the pile of reports on the table, swinging her arm suddenly causing all the paper to flutter about in the otherwise empty debriefing room. Her breath ragged and she covered her face with her hands, falling to her knees.

Why did she believe in that lying hag? She should have known that witch was only using her. She had to figure something out before Hordak found out.

The bright blue and yellow mismatched eyes open. The shadows lurking about at the corner of her vision causing her to flinch back. Her fur bristling and she hissed at the shadowy tendrils, swiping at the darkness. Her claws grazing at nothing, Catra taking in a shaky breath as she stood back up.

It's nothing, she keeps telling herself. She gripped the cold metal edge of the table. She sucked in a deep breath. The shadows looming in the corner of her eye. It was nothing. The familiar looming presence behind her back. Was nothing.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Arms wrapping around her waist and the larger body pressing against her trembling back. Hands wandering, gently caressing Catra's stomach, the touch leaving a burning trail beneath her clothes. The feline letting out a small hiss as that familiar warmth began spreading through her body once again. 

The chisled jaw nuzzling the top of her head. A warm large palm sliding up and down her thigh. Long wavy blonde hair cascading and brushing against the Horde Commander's face, the familiar warmth entering her senses.

Catra let out a growl and shoved the larger woman off with her shoulder, tail lashing about angrily as she glare at She-ra, those steely blue eyes staring back at her questioningly.

"You're nothing." She didn't realize her mouth opening and the sentence coming out with so much venom. But it seem to do the trick.

She-ra flinching back and Catra sucked in a deep breath, the double-edged words cutting through both of them. "You're...not real."

None of it.

Just a nightmare. That what everything was.

The blue in those warm eyes flickering, eyes narrowing angrily. She-ra stomp closer to Catra, roughly grabbing the cat-like soldier by the wrist. The brunette letting out a surprise noise as She-ra practically threw her across the room, slamming her into the closed doors.

She-ra suddenly in front of her, gripping Catra's elbows tightly. Veins pulsing, almost bleeding through the Warrior's wrists. "You're the one that's nothing." She spat back in a low voice. The red in her eyes glaring down again with that familiar hot crazed lust-filled look. 

The sudden shift in tone causing Catra to flinch back, ears lowering. The room was spinning, her mind reeling. She-ra pulling and pushing her about until Catra hit the table again.

"Were you hoping it was real?" She-ra asks, Catra's eyes widening as the infected Warrior Princess leaned closer. 

"Sto-" She was shoved back roughly onto the long desk, her back painfully hitting the edge and she almost doubled over. "Ow-owch! What are yo-" The shadows circling behind She-ra's back, lingering and mocking Catra's vision. The room spinning once again.

Strong muscular arms slamming on the metal surface, trapping the Magicat and grabbing her attention. The red burning and bleeding bright through those veins.

"Get up on the table."

Catra glaring back up into those red eyes, her arms pushing against She-ra's chest—the larger woman not even budging which only further frustrated the feline. "Don't tell me what to do!"

A hand going behind her back—under that mess of hair—gripping her neck tightly and Catra let out a startled gasp, another hand holding her thigh, lifting and pushing her up the table roughly.

The tight grip to the back of her neck causing Catra curl up on the table, tail flickering nervously between her legs. Her ears completely flat, arms wrapping around her chest. Eyes wide and darting about in a silent panic. 

She-ra hummed at the discovery, keeping her grip around the back of Catra's neck. The feline now finally being docile and quiet. The blonde warrior pulling Catra down to lay on the table.

"Like you said. It's not real." She-ra leaning close to Catra's flattened ear, nuzzling her nose against the soft fur. The light twitch of the furry ear brushing against She-ra's cheek. Her free hand caressing Catra's side, the veins in her wrist pulsing red. "So why do you keep fighting so hard?"

Catra flinching and trying to wiggle away from the touch. The grip on her neck tightening and she gasps, curling up again with a small hiss. She-ra tearing down Catra's leggings, a hand already pressing in between those furry thighs. Red eyes blinking at the slick mess, lips twisting into that sadistic smirk with a chuckle.

"Already so wet even though it's not real?"

The grip to Catra's neck and suddenly a warm palm cupping her, rubbing and caressing her damp folds—the sputtering denial replace with a shuddering low groan.

Catra clawing the steel table, her lips parting in a breathless plead. Eyes trying it's best to stay focus as the pleasure began spreading throughout her body with She-ra's fingers intruding in, rubbing along Catra's entrance. Catra bit back the moan as She-ra circled her slowly stiffening clit. Her head turning away from the larger woman. 

It's not real.

Her body trembled against the slowly warming table. The continuous stroking almost distracting Catra, her mind going into a mild haze as the pleasure spread. Her teeth biting down her bottom lip as she hold back any noises.

She-ra's tight grip on her neck moving to the back of her head, taking a fistful of her wild mane and pulling her head back roughly. A gasp escaping her lips as those large digits suddenly began pumping in and out. The speed quickly picking up, leaving Catra breathless.

The larger woman leaning down and nuzzling against the feline's cheek, earning a warning breathy hiss. She-ra only continually thrusting in return, keeping the pace fast and hard, grinding her palm down against Catra's clit each time.

A mewling moan almost slipping out as Catra began shakingly circling her hips along. Her claws flexing out and scratching the metal surface unable to ground herself as the infected Princess relentlessly thrust those thick digits into her. The woman nipping her twitching ear.

Eyes slowly rolling upwards as Catra let out a garbled noise. Her chest beating loud and fast as those fingers pounded into her, rubbing and caressing her innerwalls. Fingers curving upwards, brushing against Catra's g-spot. The other hand in her hair tugging and pulling, burning her scalp.

Catra bit back another moan with a snarl, clenching her jaw tightly. Each thrust sending Catra into that pleasurable hazy state. Almost wanting more. Needing more.

Her lips parting. The shadows circling about.

Finally the torturous pace slowed down, those relenting digits slipping out of her trembling folds with a slick pop. The grip in Catra's hair softening, fingers gently caressing the burning scalp. Catra stifling the pleased mewl that almost escaped her throat. Her body slowly relaxing onto the lukewarm table, her heavy breathing in the otherwise cold silence. She-ra's warm body still pressing against her shivering form.

"Hold still." The command was almost gentle, the lips pressing against her folded back ears turning upwards into a smirk.

"Wha-hyaaaahhh!" Catra's eyes snapped opened and she threw her head back, gasping as she felt something cool and smooth sliding easily into her folds before a strong vibration shot through her lower region, causing the feline to writhe about on the table. The loud yowls echoing in the debriefing room. 

"W-what did you just d-aaahhhh!" Catra trembled as she felt those thick digits rubbing along her buzzing walls, pressing the vibrating object deeper into her. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as her claws scrabbled across the metal surface, trying to find some sort of purchase.

Two large thick fingers thrusting back and forth once again, keeping the vibrating object deep into those clenching walls. A thumb pressing and moving around Catra's engorged clit in a tight circle. Catra's hips frantically thrusting along, gyrating against She-ra's fingers. Catra's loud pants and moans filling the room.

The pressure increasing and she let out another yowl, throwing her head back. She-ra continuing the harsh pace, pushing the vibration deeper into Catra.

"Ahhn! Ah-Ador-raaa...ah! Mmmr!"

The yowls and mewls persisting louder and louder, Catra unable to contain her voice any longer as her hips grinded against those rough calloused fingers, red veins hot and bleeding through those wrists. The grip in her hair tightening and pulling her head back. Fingers curving and pressing the vibration deeper into her core.

Catra gasp, feeling something erupting in her. Her lips parting wide and a loud shuddering moan ripping out as she trembled. Her vision going completely white as she felt her teary eyes roll upwards, her brain going into overload. Her tensed body completely arched, convulsing and twitching. 

The cruel Princess slowing down mid-orgasm, a surprise yelp from the heated feline and she was laid back down on the lukewarm metal table, letting out soft broken panting whimpers. The harsh buzzing continuing so strongly inside her. Her hips still thrusting along trying to increase the friction.

The fingers soon leaving her twitching tight hot center, a soft whine escaping the panting cat-like girl and She-ra sucked off the rest of Catra's slick off her digits. The red glowing bright in her veins and a cruel possessive grin as those bloody red eyes looked down at Catra's panting form. The shadows circling around She-ra.

Her mouth opening, but instead of Adora's warm voice, the familiar cold harsh tone Catra heard many times cutting sharply through her dazed mind. The red eyes glaring down at her cruelly.

_**"Know your place."** _

Catra snapped back up to the cold dark room with the scattered files, her body kneeling down on the ground besides the table, mind still pounding and legs trembling. Her claws scrabbling to grip ahold of the metal surface edge trying to get up with shaky limbs.

A chill going down her spine, her tail standing up completely straight, the mismatched blue and yellow eyes glowing bright in narrow slits within the dark empty room. Catra took another shuddering breath, her mind feeling foggy and her lower region throbbing—a light buzz almost like...

Catra shook her head trying to rid the haze still thick in her mind—the quiet hum she could hear, the soft buzzing she could feel. Her claws scratching the metal edges in her tight grip.

It wasn't real. Just another nightmare.

She had to focus on making sure no one, especially Hordak, find out about Shadow Weaver.

* * *

Shadow Weaver was here.

She was here.

She was here in Brightmoon.

Adora felt her heart thumping quickly as the woman who raised and taught her everything. The woman who manipulated and hurted Catra and her since they were children. She was here in Brightmoon.

She was simply just a few rooms down. Further and further away as her friends dragged Adora down the hallway after her fifth failed attempt of trying to sneak past the guards (unsuccessfully). "Guys. You don't need to do this."

Glimmer let out a huff at that. "You're right. I don't." The Princess enveloping both Bow and Adora in a tight hug and teleporting them back into her room.

The Rebels giving the ex-Horde soldier a hard look as she walk over to the cushions with an over exaggerated yawn. "Wow. You sure got me! I guess I'll just turn in and get some sleep then!"

The two obviously not buying it as Adora flopped down onto the cushion, her eyes flitting back over to the doors then back to her friends as her body uncomfortably sunk into the soft pillows. Glimmer still glaring at Adora with suspicion as Bow made himself comfortable on his own pile of cushions.

She knew the two would not be able to stay up all night watching her so all she had to do was wait. Just be patient and wait.

Her eyelids drooping just a bit as her body sank into the plush cushions. Lips quirking up into that little sneaky smirk as she already saw Bow yawning, Glimmer already dozing off. All she had to do was wait...

Just...wait.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-wait! Hahn...Adoraaaaaa...mmn!" Catra whimpered, gasping helplessly as her body continued to twitch and tremble. Legs wrapped tightly around She-ra's head. Claws tangled in those messy long blonde locks. Catra trying her best to keep her balance as she was held high on She-ra's shoulders.

Keyword trying as she was more keen on chasing after the pleasure, her hips thrusting and grinding against She-ra's face.

The Warrior Princess helping keeping Catra in the air, supporting the Horde Force Captain's with a hand on her furry back and one down her backside, giving those adorable asscheek a squeeze as she continue relentlessly eating Catra out.

Her hand on Catra's back moving, grabbing hold of the lashing tail—the adorable little squeak from the owner making her squeeze the furry appendage even tighter. She pulled the feline's hips closer to her face, her energetic tongue delving in and squirming deep into those twitching wet caverns, pushing the vibrating toy in deeper.

The Magicat letting out a shuddering low groan. Her bare body shivering as her eyes roll upwards, the pleasure already overcoming her mind. The soft rhythmic purring rumbling through her chest as she feel that toy sink deeper into her, vibrating and massaging her tight clenching innerwalls, the hot velvety tongue intruding along. Her hips gyrating against She-ra's face. "Mmmmrrr..."

"Still so tense." She-ra murmurs against Catra's slicked folds, her tongue circling around the throbbing stiff clit, Catra letting out soft breathy moans as She-ra's hands wandering across Catra's tensed shivering arched back, helping keeping the cat-like girl upright on her shoulders. 

The large slicked muscle flattening and pressing against the harden bundle of nerves. Lips then wrapping around and sucking harshly, tongue flicking the oversensitive nub causing Catra to let out a wail admist the loud lewd slurping noises.

"Fuwaaaahh...ahhhn...haahn..." Catra panting, gripping the golden blonde lockes even tighter. Her hips frantically grinding faster and harder against the Goddess' face sinfully. That divine heavenly tongue tracing over her throbbing clit over and over again. Each flick sending a spike of pleasure down her spine. Catra falling deeper into that pleasurable fog, her grip tightening around She-ra's head. Legs locking tightly as she let out another mewling wail.

She-ra pulling away, her arms moving over to Catra's waist, leaving one last lick to those dripping trembling slits before dismounting the feline off her shoulders. A panting discontented whine erupting from Catra's lips causing the glowing goddess to let out a breathy chuckle. Tongue licking the slick wetness coating around her mouth.

She placed Catra down on the bed, her hand trailing to those begging hot core, teasingly caressing the dripping folds. A pleased noise escaping She-ra's lips, watching as Catra shakily spreading her legs for her, hips twitching and thrusting forwards. Hands parallel to her head, gripping the sheets in tight clenched fists. Another soft whine past those kissable panting lips.

The thick fingers slipping into Catra's lower lips, rubbing along the sopping innerwalls causing Catra to let out another shuddering mewl at the jolts of pleasure. She-ra spreading the slick folds, the vibrating golden bullet slowly sliding out of Catra's trembling dripping lower region, the dribbling wetness trailing down her inner thigh, completely staining the fur with her juice.

"Did it felt good?" She-ra asks, pressing the slipping toy back deeply into Catra's slick folds. Finger circling around the vibrating bullet. "Having it in you the entire time. Did you try taking it out?"

"M-mn, haahn...hnng..." Catra's eyes were glazed and rolled up as she felt the toy once again pushed deep into her throbbing wet center, buzzing away as strong as it did the first time. Her body twitching helplessly as She-ra continue teasing her, overstimulating her trembling body. Her mouth opening and a small trail of drool dribbling down her bottom lip. Her claws gripping the sheets tightly.

The helpless moaning sounds of the Force Captain being drunk off of pleasure was music to the Warrior Princess' ears. The buzzing vibration within those twitchy thighs, humming along with the feline's rhythmical purrs mixed so well and harmoniously with her panting moans. She wanted to hear more of Catra. To feel more of Catra. Touch Catra...

Suddenly She-ra moved away. Catra's eyes wide and breath stuttering, her ears and tail twitching frantically. Heart feeling as if it was going to bang out of her chest as she writhe about on the bed in search of some sort of friction and contact, thighs rubbing together. A small stifled whimper as Catra wiggled about trying hard to not think about how she was whining for the Warrior Princess to keep touching her.

She-ra licking her lips hungrily at the adorable begging expression.

The larger woman gripping Catra's hip before another hand grabbing her ankle. She-ra lifting Catra's leg over to her shoulder, her shorts and skirt disintegrated. Her own strong bare legs now straddling the feline's other leg.

The Princess' scent so stong, rubbing close against Catra, already dribbling down and coating the fur underneath with the heavenly wetness.

The vibrating toy still buzzing harshly inside Catra—her mind in that thick haze of pleasure. Eyes completely dilated, ears twitching so fratically as her tail curl around She-ra's waist. The fur rubbing along the clothed top and Catra let out a small displeased noise.

She-ra move the tail lower to her thighs, causing the feline to let out a shuddering gasp as her tail eagerly curl around the warm bare skin, the fur tickling the larger woman.

She-ra's hips surging forward, rubbing against Catra's sopping folds—the vibration and feel of Catra's slick heat rubbing against her own making the Warrior Princess grunt as she began moving, grinding herself against the feline in an agonizingly slow hard pace, pushing closer with each movement.

"Nnng..mmn!" Catra clenched her eyes shut, the sensation almost too much, her mind unable to form any coherent thoughts as the larger woman continue grinding against her, gripping that leg to her large frame and placing small kisses on Catra's ankle.

The other large hand reaching over to give those cute rosey nipples some attention, pinching and tugging the harden stiff nub. The added stimulation to her chest causing Catra to let out a shuddering yowl, her hips moving along frantically as she grinded her sopping pussy against She-ra's. Their wetness mixing, droplets splattering and staining the sheets.

Catra's leg stretched out against She-ra's large form. She-ra leaning forward further that, even with Catra's flexibility, there was a burning stretch to her leg as it was pressed towards her.

"So soft..." She-ra groans as she continues grinding her slick heat against Catra's. Her cheek nuzzling against Catra's ankle as she listened to the desperate mewling moans. Her hand palming and kneading Catra's breast. She-ra's own heat rising as she grinded down against Catra. The feel of the feline's soft wet fur rubbing against her bare inner thigh only increase the pleasurable sensation as She-ra's clit brush against Catra's.

The lewd noises of both women moaning and groaning, the wet sounds of skin and fur slapping and sliding against each other. The buzzing noise deep within the yowling Magicat.

She-ra's hands caressing and rubbing through the soft fur. It was almost too much for the overstimulated feline. Catra closing her eyes and let out a shuddering moan.

Catra taking a deep breath. She blinks and suddenly all warmth was gone.

Catra blinks again several times, realizing she was still sitting alone on her bed. The reports scattered about on the sheets. No one else but her in the dim cold room.

The sounds of pincers tapping on her metal door snapping Catra out of her haze. Scorpia entering the room and giving Catra that bright smile. The larger Force Captain's presence being more of an annoyance than anything else at the moment as Catra's mind was still feeling muddled.

Scorpia's voice was going on and on.

Catra growling in annoyance as she finally snapped at Scorpia. Yelling at the other Force Captain. Tired of having to babysit and monitor everyone. Tired of having to deal with everything and still getting punished.

The hurt expression on Scorpia's face made Catra's tail twitch in irritation. It only soured her mood even more.

Suddenly the scorpion woman's face going serious. "I didn't want to do this. But You leave me no choice."

"W-what are you doing...?" Catra felt an extreme unnerve, disliking how the larger Force Captain was towering over her now. The blue blanket being taken from underneath her and those mistmatched heterochromatic eyes widen as she was suddenly enveloped tightly into the fabric. Catra screaming and struggling to get out.

The woman rocking her back and forth shushing and soothing her with a soft voice. Catra's breath getting raggedy as she could almost smell that sweet scent of the mixed arousal encasing around her. It smelled so real and strong...did Scorpia not smell anything?!

Her heart beating rapidly as she struggled. The pleasant hum between her legs causing that burning build-up.

Her mouth opening and spilling out her shameful secret. "I lost Shadow Weaver!"

Scorpia thankfully stopping the rocking, looking down at the swaddled feline who only looked away in shame.

Catra trying her best to ignore that buzzing between her legs, the pleasant fog clouding her mind. The tight closed embrace in those strong pincers holding her securely.

She rubbed her face against the blanket, the scent so warm and familiar, slowly infiltrating her mind, and she continued—whimpering and sniffling like a small child losing their favorite toy. Not wanting Hordak to reprimand her. Tired of being punished. Tired of the nightmares.

The other Force Captain placing her back on the bed, softly consoling her, empty promises on how they would get through this together—Catra almost wanting to believe her.

Unbeknownst to the two though, another party was also listening. Sharp yellow eyes narrowing in the vents before skittering off with a small chitter.

"Oh, how about Catnip?" Scorpia picking up the little ball of steel and Catra flinched lightly away from the bot. Her ears flickering nervously as she glanced at Catnip.

"I know you don't really trust Entrapta and all, but Catnip here is innocent!" Scorpia's voice rambling on. "I mean...I just think you need to relax. Once you get a clear mind and rest up we can come up with a plan to find Sh- Sha-" she trailed off not wanting to repeat talking about Catra's...mistake so openly and the feline felt a strange warmth of gratitude, taking Catnip from Scorpia's claws.

"Okay. I'll think about it."

The larger Force Captain finally leaving the room, making grand promises how she will stick by her side no matter what—Catra only rolling her eyes at that.

Her body still loosely wrapped in the blanket. She chewed at her lower lip, eyes staring down at Catnip long and hard before finally letting out a loud sigh.

She turn the bot around before clicking on the button, the panel opening with a light clunk and a small continuous hissing spray hitting her face. The pleasant scent wafting through, wrapping her mind—thickening the fog.

Her eyes going wide and she let out a shaky exhale, falling to her back. Catnip rolling out of her grip and bouncing onto the floor. Her breathing now coming in slow and steady. Her mind easily drifting away.

Little happy purrs rumbling from her chest as she wiggled and rolled around her bed. The pleasant sensation spreading through her entire body and mind as she stretched and wiggled her toes. Her claws kneading into the bed.

Catra's mind feeling floaty as she lay on her back, rubbing her face against the blanket. The familiar, almost addicting, scent lingering and wrapping her mind along with the pleasant haze.

_Bzzzzzzzzz..._

"Mmrr...?"

The buzzing heat still going on between her legs, distracting her. The clothes on her body feeling hot and constricted. Her slow steady breathing turning into a soft panting.

"Off..." she mumbled...her mind wandering and imagining those blue eyes staring down at her. The commanding tone that would send a shiver down Catra's spine. The buzzing between her legs getting more distracting. 

She slowly stripped her clothes off, leaving her in just the plain standard Horde's undergarments she wore underneath.

Her body and mind still feeling fuzzy and warm. Her lower region buzzing and aching. Catra's fingers going down, slowly rubbing the front of her shorts. She let out a pleased noise, imagining the praises and rewards she would recieve as she sat up against the headboard, eagerly spreading her legs on the bed and rubbing her clothed crotch.

Her tail twitches once. Twice.

Catra's hand reaching over, grabbing the blanket and bringing it close to her face. The scent still lingering. Her tail twitches some more.

Her fingers moving under the waistband and stroking her damp slit, her nose pressing further into the blanket as her mind began to drift off. Imagining those warm blue eyes.

The feline letting out a soft breathy moan as her finger circles her already stiffen clit. The pleasure spiking with each flick that sent Catra even deeper into that hazy state. Her tail repeatedly twapping the side of the bed.

Her mind wandering and she looked over at her thigh, slowly licking her lip. Leaning down and lapping at the wet inner fur, her tail and ears bolting upright as another burst of arousal shot through her as she could taste her own self. The strange lingering taste of another arousal mixed in it. Adora...

Her tongue running along her fur as she continue licking up the dried up juice staining her thigh. Her leg stretching out more and more as she bent forward to gain easier access. Her fingers spreading and rubbing her damp slit.

The pleased purrs continuing as she cleaned the stained fur, the feel of her rough coarse tongue going through her fur sending a jolt going up and down her spine. The lingering taste of arousal making her lightheaded.

Her mind slowly reminiscing when Adora first spotted Catra licking herself.

_The other cadets have laughed and heckled her when they saw her simply licking her hand to clean herself. The small kitten feeling ashamed and running off, no longer wanting to groom herself out in the open._

_When Adora have found Catra's hiding spot as she was grooming herself, the young cadet only sitting down next to her to keep her company—occasionally copying Catra making the kitten roll her eyes._

_The little feline stretched her leg up high and licked, glancing over and bursting out in laughter as the silly young blonde was trying to do the same and fell over with an oof._

Catra chuckle softly to herself at the memory, rolling over to her front and pulling out the old picture of Adora she had hidden under her pillow.

The picture with those annoyingly bright blue eyes and the dumb serious smirk. The picture for Adora's (now ex) Force Captain files. The last picture that was taken of the traitor before she left the Horde. The picture she would glare at with such intensity before a big battle with the Ex-horde soldier.

Catra let out a small mewl as she rubbed her face against the photo. "Mmmmrrr..." her hips moving along as she dipped a finger into her slick folds, occasionally dipping back out to rub her harden clit up and down with a soft sigh, imagining the blonde's stupid smirk and fingers in her...touching her, caressing her. Those blue eyes watching her.

The undergarments also feeling restricted and tight. Catra letting out an annoyed hiss as she wiggled herself until her shorts were around her ankles. Her tail lashing back and forth as she continue moving her finger around the stiffen nub, her face rubbing against the blanket, eyes glazed and dilated staring at the picture of Adora. Her bare bottom shaking in the air.

She let out a low moan as she easily slid the finger into her, the soft buzzing inside of her growing harsher, the slender digit sliding in and out as she let out another lewd mewl, trying to reach the buzzing deep in her.

Her mind too far gone to be embarrassed at the fact she was on her knees, face down on the sheets, ass in the air, and masturbating to a picture of Adora, her ex-best friend—the Horde traitor.

"Adorrrraaaa..." Catra purrs softly as she buries her face in the blanket. Her finger pumping in and out of her throbbing center. Soft moans and mewls spilling from the horny feline.

The bed dipping slightly from an additonal weight and Catra dazedly glance over, seeing Adora's blushing panting face, those wide eyes darkening at the sight of Catra touching herself.

Catra's eyes widening before going half-lidded again. Her mind much too drunk off of arousal and pleasure to even form a rational thought at seeing what should be her enemy in her room, watching her touch herself.

Her bare bottom still in the air, tail lashing about almost playfully and Catra let out another low moan—her finger slipping out before spreading her lower lips, revealing herself completely to Adora. Her hips wiggling invitingly, Catra's tongue darting out and licking her lips as her heterochromatic gem colored eyes burned expectantly at the blonde.

Adora gulping at the wordless invitation. She slowly crawled forward, her hands gripping around Catra's thighs as she pulled herself closer to the feline's bottom, taking a long desperate lick along those dripping spread folds, moaning at the taste.

Catra letting out a shuddering whine, grinding her hips back against Adora's face. The loud buzzing continuing on along with the hum of Catra's purrs and Adora's muffled moans as she ate the feline from behind, her tongue greedily delving into those clenching caverns. Her hands gently caressing Catra's thighs, listening to the musical noises of Catra's breathless panting mewls. Her tongue occasionally pressing against the buzzing toy.

The soft furry tail curling around Adora's neck, the tip tickling her throat—the soft tickling sensation making a small chuckle escaping the blonde as she pulled away for a moment.

Her fingers moving over to give the spot above the base of Catra's tail a scratch. A giant grin stretching on her face as Catra let out an unrestrained moan.

Catra collapsing and rolling over to her back, staring at Adora with wide dilated eyes, her tail swishing back and forth. The loud purr rumbling through her fast beating chest. She brought her slick fingers to her lips and stuck her tongue out, lapping at her own wetness.

The dark glazed look directed to Adora sent a chill down her spine and she reached over, grabbing Catra's wrist and taking those slicked fingers into her own mouth. Catra letting out a guttural groan as the other woman swirled her tongue around her fingers, collecting the addicting nectar.

"Mmmrrr...Adorraaa..."

Catra's other hand moving over to the back of Adora's head. She pulled out her fingers from those lips in time to hear Adora's surprise yelp before shoving the blonde inbetween her thighs, her legs wrapping around Adora's head. Hips thrusting upwards into her face with a breathy mewl.

Adora letting out a moan as the strong scent of Catra's arousal once again infiltrating her mind. Her tongue quickly diving back in as she slurped loudly. Hands moving over, caressing the soft warm body of the Horde's Force Captain. The loud purring rumbling through with each lick to Catra's dripping slit.

Each broad, strong stroke with that hot velvety muscle sent an electrical current down Catra's spine, the buzzing deep in her only amplifying the pleasure, her hips bucking up erratically causing Adora to hold Catra's thighs down to steady the heated gasping feline.

Hands gripping the back of Adora's head, leaving a burning trail each time those claws flexes out, kneading the blonde's scalp. Legs also crossed around Adora's shoulders keeping her tightly close to Catra's begging cunt. 

Adora's tongue slithering in rubbing and caressing Catra's innerwalls. The tip of her tongue touching the vibrating toy inside and Adora pushed herself closer to Catra's pussy, trying to reach the vibration—only to push it deeper into the brunette, causing another loud yowl and intense hair-pulling. Catra's hips thrusting and grinding her slick heat messily against Adora's face.

The buzzing. The hot tongue. Adora's groans. Her fingers running through Catra's fur. All the sensation mixing together, boiling over.

Soon enough Catra tenses up, her eyes going completely wide as her entire body goes still. Walls clenching the smooth hot tongue tightly before an explosion erupting through Catra's body, her toes curling and claws digging in Adora's scalp. A gush of wetness spraying out, covering Adora's face.

Blue eyes widening in surprise, lips opening wider as she collected as much of Catra's cum as she could. Her tongue continue lapping within the clenching trembling walls. Unable to really breath between the tight grip of those thighs squeezing her head tightly.

Catra letting out long repeatedly drawn out moans as her hips continue shakily grind against Adora's face. The other soldier still licking with muffled groans inbetween those thighs, slowly easing her down from the pleasant high. Catra's breath completely labored as her trembling legs finally uncrossing around Adora's head, falling spread limp on the bed.

She slowly pull Adora's head up, staring at the cum-covered face. The equally dazed glaze look in those blue eyes. She pull Adora closer, her lips brushing against the other woman's cheek before her tongue darting out lapping at her juice.

Adora letting out a breathy chuckle as she leaned closer. Her hands moving to continue caressing through the soft fur as she allowed the feline to lick her face.

"Mmn...Catra..."

Catra continue pulling the blonde closer until Adora was on her lap. Her tongue still gliding across Adora's skin, licking up her remains. The Rebel Soldier still being a little too overdressed compared to the Force Captain.

Her hands moving down to Adora's shirt, the blonde letting out a groan as Catra languidly licking down Adora's neck, the strong salty taste of Adora's sweat and her cum mixed together as Catra continue sliding her tongue across Adora's skin, wanting to taste more of the other woman.

"C-Catra!"

Adora's hands in her hair as Catra was pulled closer to Adora's warm flushed body. Her heartbeat loud. Was it her own? Was it Adora's? Was it both? The beating was getting louder.

Her hand slipping under Adora's waistband.

Her blood pulsing almost like fire. Her throat clenching as she could feel that familiar dark grip wrapping around her neck. Stealing her breath once again. The shadows circling around closer to her.

"Catra!"

She was roughly pulled away from Adora and into the darkness. Into nothingness.

A loud bang jolting Catra awake. An urgent shout from behind cutting through her hazy mind. "Force Captain Catra! Lord Hordak wants to see you this instant!"

She was still on her knees with her face down the sheets, trembling hips in the air, fingers still inside of her. Wetness dripping everywhere, completely making an absolute mess of her bed.

Catra closing her eyes, her mind completely frazzled. Her face burning hotly. Her heart beating so fast. Completely out of breath.

The buzzing continuing on through her shaky legs. 

She honestly wished that this right here was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood scene based on that one adorable Catradora tumblr post. If I find it again I'll link it.
> 
> Anyways Happy holidays and thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> And until next nightmare! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets choked up over new revelations.  
> Meanwhile the nightmare persist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my dear (and possibly new who just joined) readers!  
> So far my year has been filled with many failed attempt at befriending the neighborhood stray cats.  
> But was able to see and pet the friendly stray that wanders around. I call them AU! I adore their friendliness.  
> So good start to the year for me. 
> 
> Anyways. The first nightmare of the year! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Choking, Praise Kink, Fingering.

Hordak found out.

The imp recorded it all.

_"I lost Shadow Weaver!"_

Her scared pathetic voice whimpering loudly repeatedly in the lab. The disgusting little recording snitch flying around her mockingly. Her recorded voice echoing around the lab.

**"You lied to me!"**

Hordak's booming angry voice causing Catra to flinch back, her ears pinned down to her head.

Catra's eyes widening as he pulled the lever. No hesitation.

"Wai-"

Before she could even react, to explain herself, to defend herself—the air suddenly envaporated around her.

Her lungs struggling, taking in nothingness. Blue and yellow mismatched eyes wide open in fear, her vision spotting as she fell to her knees, struggling and gasping.

Hordak's voice above her, berating her. The last thing she could see were those angry red eyes, glaring down at her as if she was nothing before complete darkness settling in.

.

.

.

.

_"...tra..."_

_._

_"...at..."_

_._

_"...Ca...tra..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Catra!"

Her eyes snapped open, looking at a familiar face, a hand gently caressing her cheek—the fur there caked with sweat and tears. Blonde hair gently tickling her face.

"Ah...Adora...?" Catra gasps out, trying to force as much air into her lungs. Her body sinking deep into the plush bedding unable to get up with the blonde straddling her waist. The warmth of Adora's bare skin rubbing against Catra's fur.

The both of them completely naked, Catra moving her arms in a useless attempt to cover her chest. Her face growing warm as other parts of her body did too at the sight of Adora bare naked form on top of her. Her chest pounding and heat building in the pits of her stomach.

Adora's lips quirking up into that familiar smirk and she leaned down, taking Catra's wrists and moving them back to her sides, "Don't be like that."

She gave Catra small peck to her cheek, nuzzling against the feline.

"Such a sweet girl."

"Mmf...?" Catra squinting in confusion as she tried to regain her bearing. The air slowly returning to her lungs. Her eyes wandering around in the strange bright room. Unable to truly focus on anything that wasn't Adora's warm bare body pressing up against her. Skin pleasantly rubbing against her fur. The gentle kisses and touches mildly distracting her spinning head. The loud pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

The brush of soft lips on her cheek moving to her forehead before down to her nose, Catra scrunching up her face at that, only causing Adora to let out a small chuckle. The sweet melodic noise making the furry cat ear flicker just a bit.

Catra's lips morphing into a scowl before twisting back up into a smirk a moment later. Her hands reaching over and pulling Adora down, pulling those soft lips right where she wants them. A satisfied sigh as her lips presses against Adora's. The warmth filling her body.

Those lips against hers turning upwards into a grin as the kiss was slowly deepened. The slow tenderness making Catra dizzy and warm. Her chest rubbing against Adora's, the fur tickling against the skin.

Catra letting out a small surprise noise, muffled against those soft slightly chapped lips when she feels Adora's hands move to caress her bare shoulders—callous fingers trailing down through her body, sending shivers down her spine. Her own arms moving to Adora's biceps, fingers stroking the hardened mouthwatering muscle, flexing underneath her touch.

A pleased sound escaping past Catra's lips as she feels blunt nails scraping across her side, the noise easily swallowed by the blonde who seemed keen on keeping her lips locked against the brunette's.

Every time Catra move her head away to take in a panting gasp full of air, Adora's face follows after, capturing her lips into another heated breathtaking kiss.

Her legs straddling Catra's thigh, slowly grinding against the feline. A shuddering sigh escaping Adora lips at the soft slick feel against her center.

Catra squeezes her thighs around Adora's leg, trying to increase the friction between the two.

Adora pulls back from the kiss with a grunt. Her eyes still closed momentarily, before she leans down against Catra's neck. Hot breath hitting Catra's throat and for a moment Catra saw a spark of red, shadows circling in the corner of her vision and around Adora.

Her lidded expression slowly morphing into slight panic and fear. Ears flattening at the familiar frightening sight and crackling buzzing noise slowly growing louder. The pounding in her heart increasing.

"A...Adora...?"

The hand on her collarbone—the gentle touch turning harsh, gripping around Catra's neck. Her heterochromatic eyes widening and she let out a strangle gasp.

"Nngk! Ado...ra...?" Her throat tightening, her breath going panicked as the grip tighten just a fraction. Her hands moving to the strong grip, clawing for release. Every claw mark bleeding red through those wrists.

"Shh..." Adora shushes gently. Her head lifting up from her spot against Catra's neck. The steely blue in her eyes flickering. The veins in her wrists bleeding red, hands gripping Catra's throat, squeezing for a moment that seemed like an eternity before releasing. Catra gulping in as much air as she was allowed, her eyes wide and staring up with panic. Body shaking and trembling. Ears completely pinned down against her head.

Another squeeze, lasting longer than the last before being released again. The squeeze to her throat causing Catra's heart to thud even harder. Her breath panicked and trying to suck in as much air whenever she could. The timing of her being allowed air lessening with the tightening grip.

Adora's free left hand going to Catra's chest, giving the heaving breast a hard squeeze at the same time with her right hand around the feline-like girl's throat. A guttural groan escaping Catra's lips and Adora tilt her head at the sound. The grin on her face growing wider, almost beastly and predatory.

"Oh, you really like that?"

Before Catra could deny it, both grip suddenly tightening immensely causing Catra to let out another choked groan. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she tried to take in as much oxygen she could with her throat being gripped so tightly. Her breast roughly being squeezed and played with.

Her vision blurring as Adora's form seem to start glowing and growing. The hands around her throat and breast becoming bigger, the grip getting more stronger. The weight straddling around her waist increasing. Her body being pushed down deeper into the bedding.

She-ra looking down at Catra's gasping writhing form with an amused expression. Her large bare body towering over Catra's, the hands to her throat and breast—the lingering godly strength still pressing and squeezing.

If the Warrior Princess wanted to, she could easily snap Catra's neck from this position—the only frightening thought that was able race through Catra's oxygen deprived brain at the moment.

Her claws still uselessly clawing at She-ra's wrist, breathless gasps escaping her lips.

The hand fondling her breast move to grab her wrists and moving them above Catra's head, instantly bringing a halt to her futile attempts.

"Be a good kitten or you'll be punished." She-ra warns, a choking grip making her point, causing Catra to shrink back. Her hands no longer twisting and squirming in She-ra's strong hold. The harsh grip loosening around her neck in reply and allowing Catra to take a sweet gasp full of air. The fog in her brain making it difficult to form a coherent thought.

"Good girl." She-ra's praise causing Catra's heart thud even faster than the threatening palm on her throat. Catra's head dizzy and spinning, the loud harsh buzzing once again in her ears. The heat swirling deep in her abdomen, down to her aching center.

The same prickling red lightning magic wrapping around her wrists and keeping them above her head, leaving She-ra's left hand to freely explore Catra's body once again. 

"That's a nice kitten." Fingers pinching her nipples, teasing and pulling the hardened pebbles to the choruses of Catra's moans. The touches making her hips thrusting upwards against She-ra without her say so and the large woman only grins back down at her.

A muscled thigh inbetween her hips presses down hard against Catra, the stuttering gasps slowly being choked out with another squeeze. 

The Warrior Princess leaning down to Catra's chest giving the hardened nub a lick before covering it with her lips, teeth biting down and she pulled her head back, pulling the nipple along.

Her other hand being sure to give the other unattended breast some attention, fingers rolling and pinching the stiffened pebble.

Catra arching her back with a groan. She-ra releasing the biting hold before giving the abused nipple a flick with her tongue. A whimpering sigh escaping the feline from the action.

She-ra's hand leaving Catra's chest to continue it's path down her stomach, reveling in the soft short fur. Rubbing up and down, trailing those blunt fingernails.

Catra was feeling extremely light-headed. She couldn't breathe...she couldn't think. All she could feel were those fingers stroking her body, the light scratches making her squirm lightly. The palm still pressing down on her windpipes. Her hips rubbing up against She-ra's thigh, chasing after the delicious friction to her burning soaked core.

She-ra leaning down nuzzling against her ear, chuckling lightly past Catra's gasping groans. The smaller body twitching and squirming underneath her. Her free hand continuing smoothing down, humming in appreciation at the soft fur.

Catra's mind going completely blank. The tears prickling in her eyes as her body continue to writhe underneath the strong eight-foot tall warrior. The large hand gripping her throat—palm pressing hard against her flesh, still blocking the airways. The other warm palm stroking her stomach, moving lower to her pelvis.

Her legs shakingly spread wider for those approaching fingers and the familiar laugh echo in her flattened ears, past the loud beating of her pulse. Past the buzzing in her head.

"Someone's impatient."

Catra let out a gurgled noise, the lack of air making it difficult to form a proper retort. Her vision spotting and her eyes rolling back. Everything looked like it was too bright.

She-ra apparently finally giving a bit of pity as she released the chokehold just a tad to allow Catra that sweet relief of air once again. The feline gasping heavily trying to heave as much oxygen as possible into her lungs.

Those calloused large fingers teasingly stroking Catra's trembling inner thigh, the fur there completely stained with her wetness. Catra's whimpering panting mewls were a lovely sound that She-ra could listen to forever. Her face still nuzzling the top of Catra's head, the scratchy, surprisingly soft, hair brushing against her skin pleasantly. 

"P-please..." A soft whimper. Almost unheard if She-ra wasn't so close. Her red eyes opening and looking down at the whimpering gasping feline below her, twitching and trembling underneath her.

"Please, what?"

Catra let out a small whine, her glassy eyes still rolled upwards and she thrusts her hips, rutting against She-ra desperately. The slick wetness coating her leg.

Please, what indeed? What was she begging for? What did she wanted? What did she need?

"Mmn...haahn..." Catra gasp and she shiver when she feels those heavenly fingers stroking her dripping lower lips, spreading them and letting her juice trail down her wet entrance.

"Please...your...fingers..." her heart beating so hard and fast, her lungs almost completely out of breath. Her last bit of air begging for She-ra. "Need them...please..."

"Is that all you want?" That familiar chuckle and the teasing touch left her inner thigh, a slight noise of discontent from the feline. Her aching buzzing cunt begging for the thick intrusion. Her eyes clenching shut as she tried to heave in a breath, a shuddering exhale going past her lips.

She-ra moving her hand inbetween her own thighs, letting her fingers sink deep into her soaked folds. She let out a breathy low groan, Catra's ear flicking towards the sound.

The larger woman fingering herself, red eyes roaming about at the sight of how completely disheveled the feline looked. Her hair all tousled up, fur slicked with wetness, lips parted with heavy pants.

She-ra let out a sigh as she slid her fingers in and out of her sopping center before taking them out and into Catra's gasping mouth.

A surprised gagged yowl as Catra instinctively bit down, She-ra growling from the sudden bite before increasing the choking grip to Catra's throat automatically causing Catra to let out a groan, her lips being forced opened as those fingers invaded her mouth.

The addictingly sweet salty taste covering the feline's tastebuds and her eyes grew wide. A gagged moan erupting from her throat as her tongue began lapping at the intruding digits, slowly running the coarse rough appendage along She-ra's fingers. 

"Mmmrrrn..." Catra glazedly look up at the Warrior Princess above her, staring back down at her with such rapt attention with those red eyes.

A slight familiar expression that reminded Catra of long ago when she felt safe in those strong arms. She closed her eyes and felt her chest rumbling with a purr as she continue to run her tongue along the the length. The sweet sounds of Adora's laugh echoing past her purrs.

The lingering palm on her throat or the prickling electricity coursing through her no longer even on her mind as her focus was on cleaning every bit of the delicious nectar off of the goddess' fingers. The taste so sweet. So delicious. With a bit of a salty after tang reminding Catra of Adora after a long workout. A shiver going down Catra's spine at the memory.

Eyes widening when those digits push forward almost hitting the back of her throat causing Catra to gag loudly around the thick fingers, spit splattering past and dribbling around her lips.

"Nngk! Hnk!" Catra writhing below as She-ra's fingers continue to invade her mouth, forcing themselves in.

Soon enough the digits pulled out until it rested on her tongue once again. A slight humming noise against her flickering ear as Catra tried to catch her breath, breathing hard and shakily against the fingers in her mouth and the fingers still wrapped around her throat.

Her head in a complete haze as she tried to focus back on the first thing she could. The only thing her mind could focus back on were those thick fingers in her mouth...the taste pressing on her tongue.

The tongue moving around the digits once again, a gagged moan as Catra's glassy mismatched eyes glazedly looked up at She-ra's grinning face. Red eyes looking back down burning with hot lust. With so much want.

As if Catra was actually worth something.

She-ra slipping her fingers out from those panting lips, Catra moving her head to chase after to keep those lovely fingers in her mouth. The reaction causing another laugh to erupt from the blonde.

Catra's foggy brain still unable to form any actual thoughts when the hand on her throat finally leaves to press down on her stomach, keeping her from rolling her hips. She barely have time to catch her breath when she feels the hand moving to her throbbing soaked center.

Those fingers presses against where she needs them to be and a helpless mewling moan was ripped from her throat when two of those large thick digits intrude in, curving upwards and stroking her innerwalls. Her cunt eagerly swallowing the intrusions, hips shuddering along with each touch. Wanting more. Needing more.

The hand on her stomach keeping her down as She-ra began driving those relentless fingers into her. Catra felt herself to sinking deeper into the plush bedding, her lips parting with a shuddering sigh.

The pace fast and unrelenting, giving Catra no chance to breathe as the pleasure and boiling heat already increasing. Her mouth wide open as helpless moans and groans spills out.

She-ra grinds her palm down with each thrust, the hard heel of her hand pressing Catra's buzzing clit causing another loud wavering mewl from the feline. She-ra nipping at Catra's flicking ear. "You really like that, hm?"

Another particular hard thrust sending Catra into a frenzy, her hips trying to buck up under She-ra's hold. All rational thoughts melting from the pleasure. The thick fingers curving and rubbing upwards knowing exactly which spots to caress, Catra's hips shaking and circling along erratically with another choking groan.

Her eyes rolled back and head lolling to the side as the pleasure overcome her. Innerwalls clamping tightly onto the thick intrusion with each reentry.

Her purrs uncontrollable, rumbling loudly past her beating chest. She sank deep into the soft bedding as she felt her mind and body turning into absolute jelly. She-ra still fingering and toying with her panting form.

"That's a nice kitten." She-ra cooing at the sight of Catra's glazed over expression. Body now sprawled out obediently as her hips continued to tremble under She-ra's hold. The feel of She-ra's muscled thighs straddling her right leg down, slick wetness coating and mixing with her own.

A trail of drool dribbling down Catra's bottom lip—She-ra leaning closer, her large body hovering over Catra's. Her tongue sticking out and lapping at the trail of saliva down Catra's chin. The tongue slowly moving upwards in it's past of the wet dribble before taking that trembling lower lip between her teeth, muffling every little gasps and whimpering moans.

"So beautiful. Should keep you tied up just like this." She-ra murmurs softy against Catra's panting lips. Her fingers languidly still thrusting in and out of Catra's sopping center at a steady pace now. Catra's trembling left leg stretching out, spreading herself further for those fingers as her hips circled along, her light gasping moans getting more desperate and frantic. The stroking and the praises sending her oxygen-deprived brain to overload. Her lidded glazed eyes completely rolled upwards.

The woman above her continuing sliding the blissful digits into her. The delicious stretching and caressing her innerwalls with each stroke causing Catra to melt further into the bed with a soft mewl.

Another nip to her ear, teeth nibbling and tugging the furry twitching outer organ.

"Such a pretty kitty. Good girl...so sweet..." Adora's voice whispering sweetly through Catra's pleasure drunk mind.

The simple little praises making Catra tremble, her clit throbbing with so much need. Her hips moving along the thrusts as she let out another louder mewl, closer to a yowl. The rumbling purrs in her chest and the loud buzzing in her head. 

Her mind feeling like it was going to be ripped apart. The red magic keeping her wrists together above her head with the painful prickling current, spreading through her body along with the pleasure. The blinding hot pain and pleasure mixed together causing something in Catra akin to an explosion.

She tried to take in a deep breath.

She couldn't breath. 

She couldn't breath at all.

Her vision going completely white. Hips stuttering under She-ra's hold.

"Haaah!"

Catra let out a surprise gasp, her body shooting up and gripping her throat, heaving as much air into her lungs as possible. The much needed oxygen fueling her spinning head. The sounds of chains clanking loudly, causing her ears to flinch back.

Eyes widening in horror as she saw the cuffs around her wrists before glancing wildly at the scratches etched onto the walls. The light crackling and humming of the forcefield barrier. The familiar cold dark cell. 

The realization of where she was and what happened settling deep in her spiraling mind. Her hands clawing onto the dirty hard floor, clenching into tight fists. The tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

It was all...just a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> We've hit double digits, reached 10k hits and over 400 kudos since last chapter! A milestone I did not expect.  
> Honestly I'm glad to share this (incredibly self-indulgent) smutty mess with you dear readers! May the following year be filled with more Catradora!  
> (Noelle, pls make em canon! Or at the very least rekindle their friendship, super slowburn style.)  
> As always, kudos/comments are appreciated!  
> Until next nightmare! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a moment of weakness in the neverending nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once S5 trailers drops, it's over for us Catradora hoes.
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Dubious Consent, BDSM Elements, Hair-pulling, Oral.

The sounds of the force field buzzing and the humming of the cold machineries within the Fright Zone. The generally constant buzzes and hums being blocked out by Catra's thudding head and pounding heart. The cuffs locked around her wrists keeping her from moving too far from her kneeling position. The glowing green energy-like wires humming loudly on the hard floor.

She licked her lips. Her mouth was feeling incredibly dry. The ground stained with some of the old dried up slop of food the guards never bothered to clean up, Catra scowl at the sight, her claws reaching over and picking at it to keep her mind occupied away from the burning in the back of her throat. Away from Hordak. Away from Shadow Weaver. Away from her failures. Away from Adora.

Her claws pausing from it's continuous assault on the stained floor. The shadows in the corner of her eyes causing her to clench them shut tightly.

Her tail curling around her and instead she tried distracting herself by holding the very tip where she have once burnt it from a dumb dare with some of the other Horde children when they were all much younger. The fur having grown back, but it was still more patchy compared to other parts of her tail. 

She remembered when Adora held her hand the whole way to the infirmary whispering how it will be okay. That she was there for Catra.

Catra gritted her teeth, the grip around her tail tightening. The squeezing pain momentarily distracting her from delving too far into her memories again.

She heard a clang and looked up. The barrier flickering, buzzing. The cackling hums loud over Catra's thudding head. The feline heaving a deep breath, the stench of rusted metal causing her to gag. 

The sounds of footsteps coming closer. Heavy. 

Every strand of fur standing on end as Catra felt herself tense up at the sounds.

A bright light causing Catra to flinch back with a hiss. That bright light and that familiar large figure causing Catra growl as the brightness slowly died down.

She-ra towering over Catra, red eyes burning bright along with the Warrior's annoying natural shining light in the otherwise cold dark cell. The bright light making Catra squint just a bit.

The larger woman standing before her. Completely bare.

Catra's eyes widening, face warming at the sight and she swallow the nervous lump at the back of her burning throat. Catra had to stop herself from almost salivating at the powerful sight before her. Her eyes roaming the red-eyed being before her, body possibly sculpted by the First Ones themselves. Chiseled to perfection.

An angel created by the gods. Or perhaps a demon created by the devils? Either way, Catra couldn't help her wandering sinful gaze.

Almost hungry eyes moving to the stiffen dark nipples upon those milky pale breasts. She so wanted to sink her teeth into them—her tongue running along the sharp end of the fangs. The gaze moving lower to She-ra's hard chiseled abs, each muscle so define Catra felt that powerful need to dig her claws into them. Her dual-colored eyes wandering down to those muscular thighs, a dribbling trail of wetness sliding down inbetween those defined muscles. 

She couldn't help her tongue darting out and licking her lips, heartbeat picking up in speed as She-ra approached closer until the golden warrior was just in front of her. Every rippling muscle so up close Catra could reach up and touch it. Her eyes quickly darting up and then widening when she sees that familiar cocky smirk on the bare goddess.

"Enjoying the view?"

Catra felt her face flush even further and her pupils narrow into slits, her tail lashing about wildly behind her. She let out a snarl, claws reaching out and swiping at She-ra's leg. The woman simply taking a step back to dodge the strike. Suddenly her arms pulled back, wide eyes glancing back in shock.

The wires attached to the cuffs locked around her wrists shortening, pulling her arms back down behind her. Heart pounding quickly as the wires continue to pull back into the walls, pulling her arms back along. Catra letting out a loud shriek as she continued trying tug her arms back.

"Feisty kitten. No hands. Only your mouth." She-ra grins as she steps closer once again, her fingers treading through Catra's hair and pulling the brunette slightly up and closer. The feline letting out a low hiss below the large woman as she was forced along by her hair. Wrists now constantly pulling at those green energy wires.

The strong scent of the Warrior's sex so close to Catra's face. The hard grip keeping her head from moving away. Her knees shuffling painfully and uncomfortably on the cell's ground, still tugging at the cruel short wires, her shoulders burning from the tight pull.

Catra continued to struggle, trying her best to ignore the scent that came in with each shuddering breath she took. Her ears and tail flickering and twitching as she continue to wiggle about in all her constraints with small growls and snarls.

"Come on now."

A sudden flick to her sensitive ear and Catra flinched with a yelp. Her struggles ceasing momentarily as she kneeled there panting, her head still being guided by the strong forceful grip in her hair. Another flick causing her to let out another surprise noise, her ears flickering about rapidly from the assaults and she heard She-ra's amused chuckle.

Catra's heavy breath hitting against She-ra's mound—eyelids fluttering and she let out a small groan. Her mind being slowly wrapped in that dizzying thick arousal as she continue to breath in more of She-ra's scent. 

"That's a good girl...don't struggle so much." A gentle scratch along with the praise sending a shiver down Catra's spine, despite the heat rising in her body. Her heavy breathing still just a hair away from She-ra's lower region.

The scent so strong. So dizzying. Catra continue panting under She-ra's hold. The Warrior Princess keeping her tight hold as her free hand ran through Catra's scalp.

Catra's body shivering just a bit and she couldn't help herself pushing forward, wanting a taste, but the hard grip kept her just a few inches away. The cuffs keeping her wrists behind her back.

A light chuckle at the feline's attempt. The mismatched eyes looking back up at that wide beastly grin on She-ra's face. 

"Someone's impatient."

Her face warming in shame at the jab to her pride and Catra grit her teeth, taking in a deep breath—a mistake as more sweet musk of She-ra infiltrated her senses. Catra letting out a stifled groan, her hot pants hitting so close against She-ra's skin. Her mouth opening and tongue darting out to lick her dry lips. Her throat burning needing something for her parched thirst.

"Sshhshut up..."

"Aww. Don't be like that." A contrast to the tight harsh pull in her hair, She-ra's other hand moving to that blissful sweet spot just behind Catra's ear, those blunt nail scraping along the sensitive nerves sending tiny little jolts of pleasures up and down Catra's spine.

Each shuddering breath brought a strong wafting scent of She-ra's essence that Catra so badly wanted to greedily gulp down. She wanted to move forward, but the grip keeping her just a little away from the sweet oasis in the dry desert that She-ra was intent on keeping Catra crawling on her knees, begging. The little scratches and massages to the back of her ear like small tiny droplets of water in the burning heat.

"Nngh...please..." The pleads spilling from Catra's lips. Her heart beating rapidly at how desperate her voice sounded. The shaky needy tone, wracked with utter helplessness, begging in hopes the woman before her would show mercy and provide some sort of solace.

"Please what? What do you want?" A small flicker in those red. A look of almost pity passing her face.

"I...please..." Catra gasp as she felt the grip in her hair tightening, pulling her away further from her prize and forcing Catra'a gaze up, those pleading heterochromatic eyes meeting She-ra's stern expression. Her scalp burning from the rough handling.

"What do you want?"

Catra bit down the bubbling whine that wanted to escape her throat, her pride completely tattered as her misty eyes were forced to look up at She-ra. The red eyes staring deep into Catra's soul. "T-taste...let me taste...please..."

The goddess grinning at whatever she saw from the begging obedient kitten before pulling Catra closer, a groan as she felt that soft furry contact against her bare skin.

Catra letting out a pleased mewl as her lips parted and her tongue began brushing against She-ra's mound. A shudder running up and down Catra's spine as the salty taste finally hit her tongue. The delightfully heavenly juice making her want more, each drop on her tastebuds sending her mind into a frenzy.

Her body straightening as she shuffled closer to the goddess' body. The green wires humming as she dragged herself to a proper kneeling position in front of She-ra, lapping at the hot dripping folds as if it was the only thing able to sate Catra's thirst. The rough appendage brushing against She-ra's center. Going up and down, gathering as much of the honeyed juice that dribbled down.

The ministrations causing She-ra to let out a breathy groan, roughly pulling Catra closer to her. "Nice kitten. Slowly..." She-ra's fingers threading through Catra's wild mane of hair, rewarding the chained feline with a gentle scratch behind the ear whenever that tongue flick over to her clit.

"Nn...there...good." The soft sighing praises and rewarding caresses fueling the burning in Catra's gut. The light buzzing between her thighs going on. Her head spinning—hands gripping the green short wire keeping her arms behind her back, her knees aching from the hard floor.

Catra nuzzled closer in between She-ra's thighs, letting out a muffled moan. Her tongue in those hot folds, the divine taste of the goddess sending Catra spiraling further down into that dazed arousal.

Her dilated eyes looking up at She-ra—ears wiggling and tail swaying, watching the large Warrior's expressions with rapt attention. The woman grinding her slick heat harder against Catra's face with a grunt, half-lidded red eyes looking back down at the chained up kitten. A smirk and a pleased sigh as She-ra continue rutting against Catra's mouth.

Catra's tongue laving the throbbing dripping lower lips, glazed mismatched eyes rolling upwards as the taste and scent continue to override her brain. Her thighs rubbing together frantically trying to ease the ache of her throbbing core. 

The force field crackling and humming lightly over the sounds of She-ra's sighs and Catra's muffled moans. Catra's tongue still stroking up against the dripping wet folds slowly squirming and intruding deeper within hoping for more of the addictive nectar.

Another scratch and a praising groan that shot right through Catra's center, her leggings feeling tight and sticky. Legs shuffling and squirming as she tried to ignore the burning pressure building up. Her wrists moving, but the wires tighten up, keeping her arms locked in place behind her back.

Her nose nudging at the little stiffen button just above, the grip in her hair tightening and pulling her closer in response. She-ra sucking in a deep breath as her eyes flicker down to the obedient chained up kitten. Fingers still grazing through the wild mane, nails lightly scratching through Catra's scalp.

"Yeees...such a good kitty."

Catra nibbling the wet puffy slits, letting her fangs graze against those lower lips before her tongue dive back into the heated honeyed center. The praising sending her spiraling down further. Further and further.

Her moans muffled between those muscled thighs as she continued her goal of pleasuring the woman before her. Claws clenching around the chains tightly, the energy powered wire burning hot in her grip. Her tongue squirming in, rubbing upwards She-ra's caverns and she felt the harsh pull to her hair. Catra repeating the motion once again earning another praising groan, more delicious nectar spilling out.

Catra repeating the motion over and over, gasping between those muscular thighs. She-ra letting out a low loud groan that echoed in Catra's ears. The inner muscles clenching tightly around her tongue. She-ra's fingers in her hair tugging and pulling hard causing her scalp to burn as her head was squeezed in between those strong thighs. The blonde's pelvic grinding hard against Catra's face.

She-ra's gasps and pants getting louder and more constant. The painful grip in Catra's hair keeping her in place even though Catra felt that burning need to breath, but the want to still be close as she allowed She-ra to push her in closer. Her tongue still doing it's work of pleasuring the goddess before her.

Catra felt those inner walls squeezing tighter around her, thighs squeezing around her head tightly. Suddenly a splash of wetness splattering her face. Her lips parting wider to allow more of the tangy juice to spill onto her tongue. A loud groan as She-ra continue to grind her hips against Catra's face her pants and grunts continuing on until the nude woman finally slowed down.

Soon enough Catra was pulled away, the kneeling feline's face completely slicked with wetness. Catra panting hard as her tongue darted out, cleaning the juice staining around her lips, a soft trembling mewl escaping from the heavenly taste. Her thighs still rubbing against each other for some sort of friction, the buzzing burning ache insistent on plaguing her mind now.

She-ra gleaming down at her with a satisfied half-lidded look and she let out a breathy sigh, her fingers treading through Catra's hair giving the chained feline those lulling light scratches behind her ear. "Good kitten..."

A purr rumbling deep and strong at the praises and the stroking. Her mismatched dilated eyes glazedly looking back up at She-ra, the large warrior towering easily over Catra, returning the look down at the panting chained girl.

"What do you want?"

Catra blinking at the sudden old question directed to her again, the haze in her mind refusing to lift up no matter how badly she tried to fight it. Her chest still beating quickly as she continue panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her tongue still cleaning as much of She-ra's slick around her lips.

"Show me what you want."

What she want? Show?

Catra tilting her head just a bit. Her mind still muddled, unable to contemplate exactly what the woman was asking. Her thighs shuffling and rubbing against each other.

She did the only thing she could focus on.

The only thing she wanted at the moment.

Relieving that burning ache between her legs.

Her hand moving, but the clank of the chains stops her short and she looks back at She-ra. The hot lustful gaze sending a shiver down Catra's spine. Her knees slowly spreading, the area around the clothed crotch was completely soaked through.

"Show me." She-ra's voice murmuring low as the warrior kneeled down, blue eyes never leaving Catra's blue and yellow heterochromatic eyes.

Catra bit her bottom lip, swallowing the lump in her throat, the taste of the other woman still on her tongue. 

"Shut up...you're not the...boss of me..." Even after being chained up, humiliated, and forced to eat out her enemy, Catra had to have some sort of bite, even if the bite was inbetween gasping pants.

A familiar laugh echoing loudly, causing her furry ears to twitch at the sound. Heart beating rapidly along with her thudding head along with her core aching for some sort of attention.

Her legs still shuffling underneath her and she scooted back until she was leaning against the cell wall, her head tilting just a bit, eyes glancing over at the many scratches etched onto the walls.

She looked back at She-ra, who was still looking at her.

Almost expectantly.

A stupid familiar focused look on that chiseled face that Catra—if she wasn't still apparently incredibly mind-numbingly horny, would claw that perfect face to ribbons. Her claws flexing, the wires keeping the cuffs around her wrist keeping her back. Almost holding her back.

Her knees slowly spreading, giving the larger woman a better view. Catra felt her body warming at the intense look that continue to burn even hotter as those eyes moved to the dampen area right at her crotch. A shuddering sigh escaping her lips, the burning arousal flickering strong with those strong steely blue eyes continuing to watch her. 

"Mmn..." Catra bit her lower lip as her half-lidded eyes stared back at She-ra, shifting herself just a bit against the wall. 

Her leggings feeling incredibly tight and hot. Chest beating so loud and fast in her ears along with the chains around her wrists. The constant hums and buzzes of the machineries in the Fright Zone. Catra continue spreading herself. Her breathing becoming more and more ragged in the cold cell. A burning in the pits of her stomach like an inferno about to turn everything to ashes.

A loud clanging along all the noise. Banging.

She-ra still watching intently, letting out a shuddering exhale. Her arms flexing just a bit and Catra's eyes locking onto her biceps. Every muscle on the blonde completely tensed almost in some sort of anticipation. As if waiting.

"Enjoying the view, princess?" Catra rasped out, mockingly. Her heart jumping when her eyes snap back up to the blonde's face in time to see those blue eyes widening and a slightly familiar flustered expression on She-ra's face.

The same sort of flustered expression when Catra teased Adora about something.

Catra closed her eyes, unable to help herself as she let out a low loud moan. Her hips bucking into the air. "Nngh..." 

She-ra bit her bottom lip before reaching forward, Catra's hips snapping up desperately to the touch. Those teasing fingers so close yet still so far away from where she really needed them. Where she wanted them. Catra felt her breath hitched as the pads of She-ra's fingertips finally touching her outer thigh. The heartbeat growing louder and faster as she watches those digits slowly slide closer to Catra's center. The feathery soft touches causing Catra to tense up. 

"A-adora..." Catra rasping, she couldn't help the small mewl softly escaping her throat. Her stomach churning in knots, her head throbbing almost painfully.

She-ra leaning forward, pressing her forehead against Catra's. A warm palm to her cheek sending another wave of warmth through the trembling feline in the cold cell.

A clang and a loud scream.

"Catra!"

Catra's eyes blinking open with a gasp and She-ra was no longer in front of her. Her body laying in the middle of the cell.

Of course.

She sat up and continued panting, gasping for air, trying to calm her thudding heart. Her eyes going over to the scratches on the walls. So many of them.

She blinked and brought her claws up seeing the cold cuffs around her wrists, the green glowing chains keeping her at bay. A low growl at the sight.

"Catra!"

Catra's ears perking up and she groggily got up as Scorpia finally made it to her cell. Catra moving closer to the scorpion woman, the chains longer than she thought. Imagined? Dreamt...?

She mentally shook the muddling thoughts away. 

"Scorpia? How did you get in here?"

Scorpia explaining how she was here to help Catra before her...punishment with Hordak and for a moment a warmth bloom in Catra's chest at the larger Force Captain's loyalty, not to the Horde, but to Catra.

The feeling easily being constricted with guilt and she looked away.

She couldn't drag Scorpia into her mess now. No matter how adamant the woman was, still clicking away at the keypad trying to open up the cell to help free Catra. "Oh wow. These buttons are so tiny. Oops, wrong one."

"Stop it." The words coming out before she could stop herself.

_What does she want?_

It's not like she gave the woman any reason to tolerate her. So why was she going so far to still help Catra. It not like Catra had anything to offer. She never stood a chance.

She was never meant to win.

Scorpia only gave Catra that kind soft smile that made Catra want to avert her eyes.

"You really care...don't you?"

"Of course I care! You're Catra!" Scorpia saying loudly. There was no dishonesty in those eyes.

_What did she want?_

If Hordak knew what Scorpia was doing...

Catra pause.

"You're my friend." Scorpia waiting for some response to her heartfelt speech.

_What is it you want?_

Hordak already knew.

The recordings.

**_"This was a test."_ **

"You mean everything to me."

_**"And you failed."** _

_What do you want?_

Scorpia would be punished too. Catra...didn't...want that.

Catra laughed. Her laugh echoing in the cold cell. Among the crackling of the force field, the low humming of the restraints. The buzzing in her head.

She laughed in Scorpia's face. She laughed at Scorpia's attempt to free her. She laughed at Scorpia's confession. She laughed at the confused expression on the woman's face.

_She didn't want this._

"Caring about people is what got me into this mess." She hissed out the words. "Just get out of here! Before they take you down with me!" 

The hurt expression on Scorpia's face. Catra felt more irritated looking at it so she turn away. "Are you stupid?! Leave!" She yelled angrily calling for the guards. "Guards!" 

Scorpia leaving one last pitiful look before running off. The sounds of the hurried footsteps of the guards following after. 

Catra lean back against the wall and sighed. Caring about others is what got her into this mess.

It's what got her into this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can still basically be considered a slowburn right? If the slowburn didn't already engulf the entirety in smut. Hmngh.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Until next nightmare!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you in a nightmare?  
> Adora struggles with herself while Catra struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for super slow updates. Life's crazy.
> 
> Anyhoo. Chapter's Theme is Kitty's Teef.  
> 
> 
> TW: Sexual Content, Mouth-fucking, Oral.

Adora felt herself walking down the hallways of the Fright Zone.

Almost automatically.

Mechanically.

**_"Like a good obedient soldier."_ **

**_"So special."_ **

Shadow Weaver used to say those words. Adora's brows furrowing at the voice, wanting to shake away that familiar soft sweet tone always directed towards her. The lies saturated within those false honeyed words of praises. Praises that she once would easily do anything for.

Instead her legs continued moving forward. Her footsteps were heavy. The hallway almost swirling about, but she kept moving forward. That was all she could do. All she could always do now. Simply moving forward. Down the ever changing blur of a hallway.

Her body felt warm. Almost unnaturally so. Almost as if during a battle as She-ra. Her body feeling like hot electricity running through her veins. She took in a shaky breath.

It felt...good.

The scenery was changing. Swirling about.

Her heart was beating faster. She was suddenly below the Fright Zone cells where they kept the prisoners. Her body moving automatically to the cell swirling in sight before her.

Catra appeared in front of her. Chained up once again on the ground, manacle attached to her wrists keeping them locked behind her back, the bright green wire connected to the wall which kept the Horde Soldier in one place in the cell.

Her body kneeled down on the floor, completely bare, just for Adora.

Was that alright to think?

She felt her body growing hotter, hand reaching forward. Her hand, felt so much larger, almost as if it wasn't her own, going back behind that wild mane of hair and grabbing the owner by the scruff of her neck. The yowling displeased noise as Catra was pulled back further made the blonde frown. Her beating heart feeling heavy at the sound.

That wasn't the type of noise she wanted to hear.

Her free left hand moving and cupping Catra's cheek. An angry hiss emitting from the naked binded girl before her. Pupils narrowed in small slits and fangs bared at her with spite and anger.

She wanted to open her mouth. Tell the hissing feline that it was just her. That it was okay. It was just Adora.

"Shut up."

She felt herself say instead. Heard herself say.

Felt the red in her veins throbbing, as her own hand cupping that furry face suddenly moving, squeezing those soft cheeks tightly. 

A muffled groan in response from the sudden harsh grip, a barely audible whimper over the loud buzzing and humming of the machineries in the Fright Zone. A loud thudding. A pounding. Through her veins. Her ears. Her head.

She didn't want to hear them though. It was too loud in her ears. Almost overcoming everything until all she could hear was loud static.

"Knock it off!" Catra attempts a snarl, not very threatening with those cheeks smooshed tightly. Her voice still strangely clear in the rebel princess' ears even when muffled so roughly. Voice cutting through the loud noises.

Glazy flickering steely eyes focusing back onto the chained up treat before her. The ridiculous, pouting face all squished up in her grip causing her to waver for just a moment. Only a moment.

Her hand released it grip from the back of the kitten's neck, moving to that smooshed face, thumb going over pressing against Catra's bottom lip. The chained up kitten in question sucking in a breath at the action. Arms tensing and pulling behind her, wanting to pull away from the thumb gently grazing to and fro her bottom lip. 

_Soft._

So soft despite the harsh biting words that always comes out from them now. The thumb trailing down, dragging Catra's bottom lip along, grey blue eyes tracing along the revealed gum and fangs. She was reminded of her shoulder, the bruise already healed, but the lingering throbbing still sending shivers down her spine whenever she thinks back to it. Her pointer finger tracing along Catra's gums before moving down to the pointy end of the feline's sharp incisor, slowly pressing against it.

**Sharp.**

The bare binded girl letting out grumbling displeased noises and the finger move over to her tongue, pressing flat down onto the scratchy appendage.

Slightly rough against her skin, but Adora didn't mind.

In fact, she rather liked the sensation.

Adora felt her finger sliding in deeper into the forced opened mouth, the digit rubbing along against that rough tongue, curling it so more of the length was pushed inside.

The shaking feline kneeled before her gagging, unable to do much with her wrists bonded behind her and her cheeks held in such a tight grip keeping her head in place as the finger slid deep into her mouth. Mismatched colored eyes almost watering as she feels it close to hitting the back of her throat.

"Nngk! Hnk!" The trapped prisoner pulled at her bonds, her head trying to twist away from the grip as she felt that calloused forefinger continue to invade and violate her mouth repeatedly. The middle finger soon joining, slipping along into her mouth, the strong salty taste spreading through her tongue. Her fangs catching along the fingers and Catra groaning loudly as it continue sliding in and out of her mouth. Her saliva overflowing all around her lips, dripping down her chin.

The blonde couldn't help it. She couldn't stop herself. Her grey eyes mesmerized as she watched the brunette before her—face completely flushed, eyes watering, mouth still full with her fingers. Adorable furry ears twitching every few seconds uncontrollably as her tail flickered about. Those fingers still thrusting in and out that begging mouth.

A choked moan muffled from the digits stuffed in Catra's mouth before finally, soon enough, her lips closed in on the fingers, giving a light suck as they slid out until just the tips was still inbetween those panting trembling lips. 

The fingers now marred with scratches and bites from the repeated brushes against those pointy fangs, fingertips still pressing down on that warm raspy organ. A shiver going down the blonde's spine as Catra continued sucking on the fingertips still inbetween her lips, tongue now actively caressing and laving over the digits. A slight rumbling hum emitting from the feline, much softer than the loud hums of the machineries, but the sound alone holding much more weight. So much more...natural. 

Fiery mixed eyes looking up, those blue and amber burning so bright and hot. Just the gaze itself made the heat intensify by a hundred-folds if possible. Almost as if setting the Warrior Princess entire being ablazed with just the look alone.

She kneeled down in front of Catra, finally pulling her fingers out from those plush slick lips—a slight groan as Catra glance back up with a shaky whine. The sound and sight giving rise to the raging blazing inferno in her abdomen.

Did Catra always looked so much smaller than her? Even as She-ra?

_As She-ra..._

Her hands moving down to Catra's waist before pushing the feline back against the walls roughly. A surprised squeal accompanying the motion as Catra was pinned against the wall. The trapped brunette let out a shuddering gasp as she felt herself easily lifted and pressed up against the walls, arms pressing behind her back uncomfortably. 

Muscles bulging as the red coursing through the blonde's wrists throbs almost painfully, burning through her body like hot lava. The hand on Catra's waist sliding lower down to her hip, caressing the spot there for just a moment before moving lower to her thigh and lifting Catra's leg up. 

_Who was she here?_

She gently pressed her face into the soft fur at the crook of Catra's neck, breathing in the slightly musky scent. 

"A-Adora..."

Steel blue eyes blinking for just a moment, glancing down towards the small whimper, almost barely audible, but still heard so clearly. Catra looking back up at her face with an almost frightened expression.

Like before when they were children, playing around and then Shadow Weaver caught them where they shouldn't have been. Catra looking up with wide fearful eyes, tears almost threatening to fall. 

Almost as if she was Shadow-

Something snapped. Like a rubber band that was stretched much too far before being stretched even further.

_Who?_

_**So special.** _

~~_Favorite._ ~~

_Destiny._

_Greatness._

_A hero._

_She-ra...?_

~~**_...Adora._ ** ~~

_"Who am I?"_

She lurched forward, leaning her forehead down on Catra's shoulder. Feeling that small tensed furry body tremble against her. The sound of Catra's panting breath, the hot air brushing against her ear. The natural scent of the feline's fur filling her nostrils.

Her veins were like hot molten lava, coursing through, causing her whole entire body to burn up— almost as if she was on fire on the inside.

"A-Adora..."

Her mind clung onto that small voice. Slowly facing towards Catra and looking at the girl before her, her childhood best friend. Her rival. Her enemy. Her...Catra...

She focused on the little dust of freckles on the feline's face before gazing at those panting lips completely slick with saliva, Catra's wrists still binded behind her back, making it impossible for her to clean the degrading mess as it continue to dribble down her chin and splattering little droplets onto her bare thigh.

Once again, Adora's mind shuttering. Almost as if something was trying to force itself deep into her brain. What was she focusing on...?

Catra...?

Her Catra.

Her...

Responsibilities.

Hers.

_"You...are She-ra."_

She leaned closer, her lips approaching, just a few millimeters away from Catra's panting trembling lips, but Catra pull her head away with a small grunt avoiding the blonde's face.

Eyes widening, the steely gray color flickering for a moment. The rejection itself burning worst than the fire in her veins. The heavy sinking feeling in her chest dropping down to her stomach.

The grip on Catra's shoulder tightening, causing Catra to flinch, trying to pull away from the harsh hold. Another hand reaching up and tangling themselves into Catra's hair, harshly pulling the feline's face up into a rough forceful kiss, a tongue forcibly sliding inbetween Catra's lips. The muffled groans as Catra tried to pull away—halted with a yelp from a harsh bite to her lip, tongue slithering into her mouth again, invading and stealing every bit of Catra's breath.

Again, She-ra pulls away from those addicting panting lips, her fingers once again moving to invade Catra's mouth, the sharp fangs once again catching onto rough calloused fingers. More useless muffled groans and whines from the mouth still stuffed.

Catra's face scrunching up as she let out another whine, spit dribbling past her lips and coating around those thick digits, sliding in and out of her mouth once again. Eyes lightly glazed as those multicolored hued continue to gaze over at the other's face. Catra's thighs rubbing against each other incessantly, the pressure mounting.

Those fingers still thrusting in and out those groaning lips.

She-ra noticing the light squirming from the muffled whining kitten. Knees rubbing against each other and hips stuttering forwards just a bit towards her, the feline's body begging for the blonde warrior subconsciously now. Her lips twisting up into that maniacal grin.

"Does the slutty kitty want my fingers somewhere else?" Flickering eyes watched with unrestrained glee as Catra let out another muffling whine with those digits still stuffed in her mouth. She-ra slowly pulling them out once again, watching intently as the slick saliva covered fingers pulled out from Catra's equally slicked lips.

"You got my fingers absolutely _soaked_." She-ra say almost disappointingly. Catra letting out another small whimper at the tone, her knees still rubbing against each other, glazed mismatched eyes looking back up at She-ra's face, almost pleadingly. The little trail of drool still dripping down her bottom lip, the droplets spattering onto the dirtied ground. Her lips still parted as heavy pants and gasps continue to spill out.

"That's...your own...dumbass...fault."

She-ra said nothing at that, pressing her body closer to Catra, encasing the small brunette into those strong powerful arms.

Being surrounded by them used to make Catra feel safe and warm, but at the moment it only caused her heart to beat faster, the fur on the back of her neck to bristle up. The blonde simply not noticing or ignoring Catra's sudden tensed shoulders as she started nuzzling into that wild mane, tickling her face against Catra's twitching ears.

"Catra..."

A light kiss pressing almost gently against the tip of her ear causing it to flicker against She-ra's lips. An almost familiar chuckle that caused Catra's chest to constrict with that disgusting emotion she wanted to stomp down. Her still binded body trying to squirm away now as the large form before her began pushing against the trapped feline once again.

Catra tried her best to bite back the helpless whimpers that almost escaped her lips. Her shoulders pressed harshly up the dirtied scratched up walls. She-ra kneeling down before her, pushing Catra against it even further until she can feel her shoulderblades pressing uncomfortably hard against the walls.

The chains around her wrists, the green wires still buzzing and keeping her hands binded behind her, hanging uselessly in the air. Her legs grabbed before being looped over the Warrior's broad shoulders, hips slowly being lifted up with a strong palm on her backside, the Princess easily keeping Catra elevated as her head move in between those furry thighs. Catra's legs quickly wrapping around the blonde's head for support. Simply for support.

Catra groaning as she feels a slow strong squeeze to her butt—tail betraying her tattered pride and curling along She-ra's wrist, the very tip flicking back and forth almost impatiently.

She-ra pressing a kiss down Catra's trembling inner thigh. Catra sucking in a breath. She-ra's tongue slowly drag along the slickness, just around the opening, almost as if being careful to avoid the already building source of heat and wetness.

Catra threw her head back with a curse, slamming hard against the wall behind her as her hips twitched and trembled in She-ra's hold as the larger woman continued teasing the feline, a free palm pressing onto Catra's stomach, smoothing over the fuzzy fur. Blunt nails scratching along her stomach leaving pleasant shivers going up and down kitten's spine causing her to release a small wavering mewl as another kiss pressed closer to Catra's entrance.

Her mouth parting open, letting out a shuddering exhale and Catra could feel herself slipping into that pleasurable haze, almost giving in. Focus wavering with her hips trembling and shaking as She-ra once again litter more kisses along Catra's pelvis.

Those flickering red eyes glance over to Catra's panting expression. A breathy chuckle and she pulled away just a bit. The barely concealed high-pitched whine making the blonde grin.

Fingers still idly going through the soft fuzzy fur over Catra's stomach before trailing down lower.

Catra's breath hitching as she feels those teasing digits brush along her hipbone. Another squeeze to her firm bottom from the large palm underneath causing a low groan to escape her lips. Her legs squeezing around She-ra's head tighter to keep herself slipping. 

Slipping...?

What was slipping?

Her mind or her body?

Her tail lashing wildly as she felt that hot teasing breath so close to her entrance before those tortuous lips move to the side and placing another kiss just to the side of her outer lips. Her chest feeling constricted and the bubbling heat continue to stir deep in her abdomen from all the slow teases and kisses.

"Nngk..." Catra felt her teeth grinding hard as her tensed shivering body twitches about. Her arms still binded, uselessly hanging behind her back. Neck aching slightly from the position her body was pushed up against the wall. Another groan past Catra's lips as the palm underneath her that was keeping her elevated, continue to squeeze and caress her bottom. The constant assault to her rear only serving to fan the fire in her belly.

She-ra's tongue flattening and simply dragging along over Catra's inner thigh as she continuously purposely avoiding those dripping lower lips, the trail of wetness trickling onto the floor in a small puddle. The blonde goddess continued taking her time and Catra let out another whimpering moan, her legs squeezing around She-ra's head as she wiggled her hips to get that tongue exactly right where she wants it, right where she needs it—but instead She-ra simply just pull away again, eliciting a wavering cry from the helpless kitten.

"Fuck! Just fuck me already!" It comes out almost as a sob, but at this point Catra just doesn't care. Her voice wanton with so much want and hips stirring with delicious desperation.

The sound flowing pleasantly through She-ra's ears. The soft fur squeezing She-ra's face, rubbing along her face.

Finally, just finally...She-ra's free hand move down from Catra's hipbone to her core, fingers spreading those wet lips, begging for her attention. Her tongue slowly dragging up Catra's sex and with a satisfied groan from the sweet tangy taste of Catra's essence. 

A shuddering sigh as Catra finally getting the attention she so crave down on her lower regions. Almost impatiently, the feline began to grind herself against She-ra's face. The feel of that hot muscle finally caressing her building heat, sending Catra's mind into a whirlwind of pleasure. Her head rolling to the side, panting and sighing as she felt that vigorous tongue repeatedly swiping up and down at her dripping slit.

Tongue teasingly dipping into the velvet heat before pulling out, Catra's insides clenching desperately for that muscle.

"Stop...tea _\--ahn-_ sing...me...haah!"

Suddenly the tongue dived in even deeper, caressing as much as it could reach and She-ra's tongue...was really...big...

Catra unable to help herself and letting out another loud moan. The tongue curling up and pressing right into a spot that sent absolute hot pleasure up and down her spine, leaving her dazed and at She-ra's mercy as the blonde Warrior Princess continued to relentlessly eat her out.

A slow hard pressing motion as that velvety appendage move back up, the very tip pressing onto Catra's throbbing clit before making small circular motions causing a trembling breathless mewl from the feline. Her claws scrabbling behind her along the scratched up walls trying to keep herself from sliding down. Another swipe at her little stiff nub sending her body buzzing along. Her legs crossing over She-ra's head tightly, pulling the blonde closer to her heated sex. Hips gyrating and circling along in wild abandonment, chasing after the pressure and pleasure boiling at the pits of her stomach. 

She-ra chuckling inbetween Catra's thighs giving the dripping folds sloppy open mouth kisses. Tongue sticking out from those slick covered parted lips after taking another deep languid lick. Her cheek nuzzling against the fur of Catra's inner thigh.

"Someone's really getting into it."

Catra let out another whine and she squeezed her legs harder, muffling the blonde's laughter even more. Her tail lashing back and forth as the feline's only focus was getting that tongue right back to work.

She-ra hummed, blowing a small puff of air at Catra's throbbing clit, enjoying the little squeak and shudder that ran through that soft furry body in her hold. So soft in her arms.

"Fmm...nng..." Catra let out another mewling sigh as she bucked her hips up further. She-ra pressing a hand onto her stomach, the other palm still on her backside keeping her afloat.

How easily She-ra was able to keep Catra up like this, her biceps bulging and her muscle flexed, working on holding Catra in the air like this as she continued eating her out. Catra's body unable to help itself any longer, melting into the larger woman's hold. Her chest rumbling loudly with the uncontrollable purr. "Mmmrrm...Adoraaaa..."

Her body almost vibrating along with her purrs and She-ra couldn't help but chuckle against Catra's soaked folds. 

She-ra's fingers running along Catra's fuzzy fur on her stomach, the palm down below gripping and kneading the firm bottom below once again. The kitten's legs locking tighter around those strong shoulders with another desperate grind against that chiseled jaw.

Tongue eagerly dipping into the source of hot tangy honeyed juice again, collecting as much of the delicious nectar and letting it roll around on her tongue, coating her tastebuds with something even the goddess herself thought was heavenly.

The fingers keeping Catra's pussy lips spread slid down, pressing onto the stiffened buzzing clit and tongue slithering deep inside—curving upwards and repeatedly caressing behind the walls of the assaulted bundle of nerves.

Catra let out a yowl, eyes clenching shut as all she saw was bright light, back arching into She-ra's grip. Her breath coming out ragged and panicked as the bubbling heat at the pits of her stomach boil over into an explosion.

She was pushed down onto the ground roughly with a sharp gasp. The heat vanishing. Her eyes still clenched shut tightly.

_"Get up."_

Catra finally snapping her eyes open, pupils in narrow slits. The throbbing thudding to her head causing her to exhale a shaky breath.

The warmth was gone. The heat in her belly now just a strange distance feeling. The cold dirty floor of the cell was all she could see and feel.

"Get up!" The harsh order repeats, cutting through her hazy disoriented mind and she looked up, glaring at the nameless Horde Soldier she honestly didn't give a single rat's ass about. The soldier standing before her, tapping their foot almost impatiently as Catra continued laying on the ground, cheek still touching the cold floor.

She gave no response.

"Did you not hear me? Get up!"

Another long unblinking blank stare.

"Damn...you and those creepy eyes...get up!" There was an irritation in the soldier's voice, their impatience obviously wearing thin already as they continue repeatedly barking the same order.

This was why they were still stuck at such a low rank, Catra muses.

The locked up cat-girl simply sat up in a criss cross position, staring long and hard at the soldier before taking a deep breath and hacking a loogie right at the chest armor. A loud disgusted angry yell and the soldier raised their arm, the stun baton in their hand crackling to life.

"You little-"

Even after all the accidental discharges and Shadow Weaver's own electrifying painful torture magic, the energy surge from the baton coursing painfully through Catra's body causing her to let out a pained howling yowl.

"Hey, knock it off. We're supposed to get her to Lord Hordak now. For the public punishment." The other soldier speaking up as Catra fell back down to her side, the smell of smoky burnt fur filling her nostrils. Her body twitching from the painful aftershocks still going through her body. 

"Ugh. I hope she get shipped back to Beast Island. Little animal deserves it. Good riddance to her, I say." Catra felt rough hands grabbing onto her elbows, the green wires dissipating from the walls and she was forced up onto her shaky legs and out of the cell.

The soldiers pushing and shoving her forward roughly. All Catra could do at that moment was take one step at a time, the electrifying pain already throbbing down, dulling through her body as her feet slowly took her down the cold corridor.

She couldn't stagger. She couldn't stumble.

Not when so many soldiers hanging around the busy hall—of course those bastards would purposely take her through the most bustling route. The lingering stares and whispers burning Catra's back as she continued walking. Her chest beating hard with anxiety as she could feel all eyes on her, ears twitching to the hushed whispers that seem to echo and surround her.

"-isn't that?"

"What's going-"

"...disobeyed an order?"

"Failure..."

"It's about time-"

"-an execution?!"

"...Catra..."

"-a shame."

Catra Catra Catra Catra Catra...

No longer a Force Captain.

_Who was she then?_

Her ears swiveling as she tried to calm her thudding pulse.

They stopped before the large mechanical door to Hordak's throne. Where everyone was waiting, waiting to watch and see what sort of punishment Hordak had in store for Catra.

The guards shoving her forward and she let out a loud snarl. A small smirk when her ears barely hear the surprise squeak as one of the guard quickly pulled their hand back away from her.

She looked forward, taking in Hordak's glaring red eyes as he slowly stepped towards her. Her heart pounding loudly into her ears.

Hordak demeaning her. Calling her a failure.

The Horde Dictator continue on with the insults and humiliations. The venomous jabs prickling at Catra's pride causing her to grit her teeth. The loud pounding in her ears, her veins almost feeling like they were on fire. The words coming out before she could even register herself saying it.

"You're the failure." 

She laughed. Loud and hard.

Hordak's red eyes widening. Catra hearing the collective shocked gasps from Scorpia and her squadron and she secretly wished she could see their expressions, that would be a funny last thing to look at.

Everyone was silent for just a moment. The only sound was the hums of the machineries.

Catra's eyes narrowing as she stared ahead. Hordak growling behind her. His breath growing heavier as Catra continue on. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do this. But she continued belittling Hordak. She knew her time was ticking. She might as well go with a bang.

She thought Hordak would be angrier, but instead just grins. Suddenly there's Entrapta, interrupting without a care in the world even at this incredibly tense moment.

"Hi, Catra! I saved your life! You're welcome!" Entrapta says cheerily as her hair grips Catra's head, petting her face. Catra pulling away, blinking at the sudden appearance of the scientist. Saved? What was she talking about?

Catra almost unable to process at the speed that the overexcited scientist was going on about as she zipped around, Hordak not even bother glancing back at the blatant display of disrespect. Catra gritting her teeth at the obvious favoritism.

"-in the Crimson Waste!"

Catra did a double-take at those words she could understand clearly.

The Crimson Waste. An uninhabitable wasteland where there was absolutely no life.

What were they thinking?! 

Nothing survived there!

Catra's eyes widening as she saw a smirk on Hordak's face as a dark chuckle escape his lips. The cold realization settling deep in the pits of her stomach.

She was being sent to the Crimson Waste to die.

This had to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing furry Catra porn and Adora is a freak. 
> 
>   
> Anyways as always thanks for reading and Kudos/Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Until next nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams and nightmares can sometimes have a continuation.  
> Maybe.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
